DROWNED IN YOUR DEEP BLUE OCEAN
by Crystal's Crystals
Summary: "Just an advice Sasuke. Don't fall in love with her, it will make you weak." Tobi said, "Me? Fall in love?" Sasuke laughed sarcastically. He said he isn't in love with anybody but why can't he brush away her eyes that are transparent like an ocean from his head. SASUKExOC warning: this is erotica/lemon
1. Prologue

**DROWNED IN YOUR DEEP BLUE OCEAN**

SASUKExOC warning: this is erotica/lemon

* * *

**Prologue**

It was four years since we escaped the shinobi war. Tobi's entire plan back fired and so we lose. Before we are captured by Konoha Shinobi, Tobi told us to escape.

In Mountain's Graveyard where we concealed our presence to the whole shinobi world, Tobi personally trained us and helped us on enhancing further our jutsus.

Then one day, konoha ninjas appeared, I have seen some familiar faces in them. Including the blonde shinobi who never gets tired of convincing me to return to konohagakure, the village that I hated the most!

Suigetsu, Jugo and me began to engage into battle with them. During these four years we became stronger but the konoha ninjas outnumbered us.

In the end, Jugo and Suigetsu were pushed against the wall. They are both injured and I have been cornered by Naruto. He became exceptionally stronger and earned the trust of those people around him. He wears a shinobi jacket under his orange and black clothes.

"Come back to us, Sasuke!" the blonde shinobi said,

He walks towards me as few shinobis have gathered behind him. I can guess that they are his subordinates.

Just when Naruto is three steps away from me, Tobi appeared behind me with Jugo and Suigetsu on his side then uses his space-time ninjutsu. I heard Naruto screamed my name and leaped before us.

"I'll come back to Konoha and destroy everything." I said while vanishing into thin air.

We warped near the boundaries of Land of lightning. Konohagakure must have alerted the Kumogakure as they are already expecting us there. Tobi with the Zetsus fight them and he told us,

"_After you pass the Zoge Mountain at the south east, you will found Kyozu, a progressive town. Look for Miyowa, she knows what to do."_

Of course, it was not easy. Many shinobi are on our trail, even though Tobi and the others prevent the Konoha shinobis, there are other shinobi that are with alliance with them that keep pursuing us. Running, fighting and hiding without food and water is hell. At the third day we successfully out run them by boarding a ship to Zoge Mountain. I used my genjutsu technique to conceal the ships appearance.

Suigetu were severely injured, Jugo and I were covered with bruises and wounds.

"Damn it! Are we close to our destination?" Suigetsu, clutching his injured arm while trying to sit.

"Just take advantage with the time and rest. We will need energy to walk after we reach Zoge Mountain." I said as I walk towards the door.

* * *

Standing at the deck of the ship, Sasuke stared blankly to the sea. After the massive defeat and all their efforts turns to dust he is completely lost and confused as to what to do next.

"Onii-san, my revenge will need to be delayed but I promise to destroy the Konoha for what they done to you."

"Sasuke, what is your plan?" Jugo appeared, standing beside the door frame

"We'll go to Tobi's acquaintance, Miyowa and wait for him there. For now we'll just regain our chakra." Sasuke responded without turning to Jugo, still blankly staring at the sea. Jugo just nod in agreement.

* * *

Kyozu is a village where merchants go and trade. And as usual, the village is quite busy. The market place is full of people. The people on the streets are busy clearing the snow in front of their stores using snow shovels as spring is just around the corner.

The three of them wore cloaks with hood covering their head to prevent other people in recognizing their identities.

"Oi, Sauke. How are we suppose to find that Miyowa? We might run to a shinobi under allied shinobi forces if we openly inquire to town" Suigetsu complaining as usual.

Sasuke just eyed him. Jugo remained silent and expressionless as usual. They walk towards a snack bar and occupy a table, observing. Inside the snack bar the people are chatting loudly.

A waitress approaches them, "Good morning, what would you have?" looking particularly at Sasuke with obvious admiration.

Sasuke just ignored the lady and let Suigetsu order for the group.

"Meh, ladies. They're all the same." Suigetsu grunted.

Short after the waitress comes back with their order looking at Sasuke again.

"Okyaku-sama, please enjoy the food" Sasuke just ignored the lady again.

"Miss, do you know a particular Miyowa-san?" Jugo finally spoke

"Miyowa-san? Ah, you must be talking about Miyowa-san of the geisha house" The waitress.

"Geisha House?" Suigetsu as he starts eating.

"Where is this geisha house located?" Sasuke speak at last, the waitress seem pleased and tell them the exact location.

* * *

At that time at the geisha house "let go! Let me go! Let me go back, I want to see my okaa-san!" the little girl at the age of nine wailing.

"Will you stop resisting? I'll hit you!" the old lady holding the child's arm and dragging her inside. One of the sliding doors opened and a beautiful lady walks out,

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Chizuru –sama" the lady bowed and greeted the beautiful lady,

"Ohayo." The beautiful lady responded.

The lady is wearing a beautiful red and white kimono with flower patterns printed at the ends of the cloth. Her hair ornament complimenting her kimono is dangling from her hair.

The little girl stunned by her beauty stop her wailing.

"Pretty…" the child unconsciously remarked as the beautiful lady walk past them.

"Come on brat, the mistress is waiting!" the old lady as she dragged the little girl again, the little girl's eyes follows the back of the beautiful lady.

Though the snow is starting to melt as the spring approaches, it was still chilly outside but Rukiya is still very busy with their customers coming to the tea house.

"Welcome back, Reiko-sama" the lady that opened the door bowed and greeted.

The beautiful geisha walks inside, she is wearing a beige kimono jacket over her pink kimono.

"Okairi." Chizuru greeted as she stands near the wall,

"Chizu!" the geisha rushed to her. The both of them giggled and go inside together.

* * *

Sasuke with his companions reached Rukiya, the geisha house that the waitress mentioned. The façade of the establishment is traditional Japanese tea house style but it exudes an aura of luxury and elegance.

"Damn it! I'm freezing!" it was Suigetsu crossing his arms in front of his chest as he stands beside Sasuke.

The group approaches the guard at the gate.

"We are here to talk to Miyowa, she is expecting us." Sasuke stated.

One of the guards went in to confirm their appointment. Soon after, they are allowed to enter the geisha house. A girl who appears to a maid greeted and escorts them inside.

"Whoa... Man, this is a fine geisha house." Suigetsu remarked as they are escorted inside.

They are ordered to wait in the room in which you can see the garden outside the window. Sasuke just stared blankly at the frozen pond.

* * *

Some geisha is unusually grouped and is watching Miyowa's visitors from the next room's window. Well, watching the handsome guy in particular.

"Oh, my... Who is he?"

"I don't know, it was the first time I saw him here"

"Customer? Damn, I would gladly service him! He is so beautiful!"

Suigetsu looked at the geishas that are chatting and giggling while looking at them

"Hey, Sasuke. They are looking at you" Suigetsu grinned;

Sasuke just ignored him and look back at the pond. Jugo remained silent.

"Hey, girls. Why are you all here?" Chizuru approaches the group of geishas

"Chizu-sama, were not loitering, were just.." one of the geisha

"Heh~ what are you looking at?" Chizuru joined the group "What is it? What is it?"

She saw the three men, she was told by the servants that Miyowa's expecting visitors came but they are younger than she thought and they don't seem to be traders either. The clothes that they are wearing and the way they move, it all reminds her of ninjas. The yawning guy with white hair wears a purple, sleeveless shirt with grey pants. The second is a tall guy with orange hair; he is wearing black pants and tan shirt. He silently sips his tea. The third guy is…

"Who is that guy?" Chizu unconsciously asks no one particularly.

The geisha who is beside her giggled "Yes, he is so hot right?"

The guy is wearing white shirt with a zipper in front, unzipped in his mid-chest, dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees, black arm-guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps and a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword. He has the blackest black hair and eyes that she ever seen, He is fair-skinned and very sexy… sexy? Where did that come from?

The geisha beside her look at her and grinned "hoh~ Look at that... It was the first time I've seen you physically attracted to an opposite sex. You are a girl after all"

All of the girl's attention drifted to her. They begin to tease her.

"It's... It's not like that!" she waves her hands with her cheeks flushed.

* * *

"Mistress Miyowa is here" the old lady tells them as a brown haired woman in beautiful and elegant in her kimono step inside the room. The old lady with her assists her as she takes her kimono jacket off.

"I am Miyowa, the mistress of Rukiya. So, you are _that_ man's subordinates." The woman sits across the table with the three.

"Subordinates? What shit are you-" Suigetsu stands as he shouted

"Suigetsu." Sasuke pull Suigetsu's arm down and make him sit again. Jugo just watch them.

"We are told to go here by Tobi. We are not his subordinates we have similar goals. I am-"

"Sasuke Uchiha" the woman finishes what he is to say.

Sasuke look at the woman with questioning eyes.

"I know just by looking at you. Tobi has been my client for years, he told me about you. Really, Uchiha has strong genes. You really looked like him" She stated as she places her pipe on her mouth.

"Heh~ so Tobi looked like Sasuke?" Suigetsu crossed his arm his irritations faded.

"One of his messengers told me that you are heading here with two other companions" she looked at Jugo and Suigetsu. "I have prepared rooms for you three to use as you wait for him to arrive here. Just tell my attendant if you need something."

Miyowa noticed the group of geisha at the next room from the window "Akane."

The old lady beside the shoji screen approaches "yes, mistress Miyowa" she pointed the geishas who are spying at them at the other room. The old lady gasps and goes at the window and shouts at the geishas

"What are you wenches doing there?! Just wait till I get there" the old lady gets out of the room, the geishas scram.

"Eek! Let's go!" one of the geishas say as they scram,

Chizuru joins them as they scram though she doubt if she will get scolding from the old lady.

"Chizuru!" it was Miyowa, Chizu look back "Chizuru, come here." That's it; she might not get an earful scolding from Kaya or Akane but not with the mistress.

"Yes, Mother" she responded.

* * *

The beautiful young lady that the mistress called walks towards their room.

"Uwaa… a bishoujo!" Suigetsu remarks as he watch the beautiful lady. Jugo and Sasuke at that moment also look at the lady. Short after the lady get inside the room.

"I'm here, mother." She walks inside the room and looks at Sasuke and noticed that he is also looking at her.

She felt butterflies in her stomach just from their eye contact.

"Chizuru, they are our visitors. They will stay here for a moment. They are _his_ companion" Miyowa stated as she blow smoke.

Their eye contact breaks as she hear Miyowa's last sentence.

"Is _he_ also here? Where is _he?_" Chizuru excitedly says and hurriedly walks towards the sliding door and opens it

"Chizuru, he's not here yet" Miyowa calmly told her.

Chizuru disappointed closed the door again and sit beside Miyowa.

Sasuke still looking at Chizuru '_Who is she? How is she related to Tobi?'_ Sasuke questions to himself at the back of his mind.

Unlike the geishas earlier her waist-length, black hair was down and her chin-length bangs frame her face, she wore a hair ornament at the left side of her head which has the same color of her kimono. Her eyes were crystal blue, her eye lashes were thick and long and her lips have a pink tint.

"I am Chizuru, please enjoy your stay here, just let me know if you need something" Chizuru smiled and bowed.

"The guy at the right is Jugo, beside him is Suigetsu, and the last guy is Sasuke Uchiha" Miyowa tell Chizuru as she watches her facial expression changes

"Uchiha?" Chizuru's eyes were wide open as she looks to Sasuke again, Sasuke look at her Facial expression changes as Miyowa mentions his name.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was night-time and the place was noisy from the chatter and music outside. The geishas are dancing, singing and playing musical instruments. Some of them are entertaining the male customers. Some of the geishas call Sasuke and offer him service for free but he just ignored them. He comfortably sat beside the window and stare at the moon.

Chizuru was walking with Reiko who was elegantly dressed and is ready to leave the establishment to meet a special customer. Reiko was their number one geisha, she is very popular and is known even in other villages.

"The carriage is ready" it was Kaya as she put on the coat to Reiko

"Good luck!" Akane who stands besdide the door said as she passed her.

"Take care, Reiko." Chizuru remained inside and watches her as the coachman assist her to get on the carriage.

"I will." Reiko smiled at Chizuru.

As Chizuru walks back inside he notices Sasuke at the window who was again staring at the wind. His eyes were cold and void with emotions but he is so damn attractive. _I wonder what he is thinking. Why is he so sad?_

Sasuke felt that someone is staring at him and caught her staring. Chizuru met his eyes.

"Chizuru-sama, is there something wrong?" Kaya questioned her when she noticed that she remained standing at the entrance.

"Ah, nothing" Chizu followed the two old lady she looked back to Sasuke before she enters the office door and saw him still looking at her. The Akane closes the door behind them. Miyowa is behind her table busy with papers, mostly the geisha house' expenses,

"You called for me, Mother?" Chizuru sit in front of Miyowa's table. There was a little silence before Miyowa raises her eyes on her,

"Well, yes… So how were the visitors?" She gets an envelope in the drawer and gave it to Chizuru,

"Nothing suspicious… yet" She gets the envelope from Miyowa and stand. "I will give you an update when I noticed something." Miyowa put her pipe on her mouth and watch Chizuru as she walks towards the door, Akane opened the door for her. When she gets outside she noticed Sasuke is not there anymore.

Sasuke opens the sliding door and see Jugo near the window with several birds on his shoulders,

"Where's Suigetsu?" he sit at the tatami floor.

"He said that he will go out and have fun with the ladies." Jugo said in his usual cowardly tone the birds from his shoulders flew outside. He is cowardly when not in rage.

"So, what have you learned from the birds?" Sasuke asked,

"They told me that they have seen the mistress talking to white Zetsu, and there are other Zetsus roaming around the geisha house" Jugo reported.

Sasuke knew there was something wrong with the geisha house. He had done his primary investigation for the establishment and still there were questions left unanswered. The geisha house has no competitors. Some of the people say that Miyowa had back-up from important people that has political influence; some say that Miyowa was close to a well known shinobi clan that it protects her and the business.

"How about the lady named Chizuru? Did the birds mention something about her?" the beautiful lady just piqued his interest. There's something about her stares.

Jugo paused for a minute, "they did not mention any important information aside from she is good with singing and musical instruments" Sasuke nodded and dismissed him.

The man at the horse stable tells him that Chizuru is promised to an important client. Unlike the geishas she is untouched and is not allowed to be courted. His deep thinking was interrupted by the musical playing from outside.

* * *

In pagoda at the center of the lake, she sat on the mat and playing her _shamisen_ expertly. She stops her playing when she felt his presence at her back,

"Konbanwa, Uchiha-san. Is there anything I could help you with?" She did not bother looking at him and continue playing her shamisen.

"Your senses sure are sharp for an artisan" Sasuke lean his back at the beam of the pagoda and eyed the beautiful lady who is still playing her instrument.

"Do you want to ask something?" she is still playing her instrument without looking at him.

Sasuke remained silent for a bit and just eyed her like a lab specimen. She had a brown blanket covering her kimono, her crystal blue eyes reflecting the frozen lake, her lips slightly opened for every breath she took, though she was not wearing any lipstick it was pinkish.

"I do hope that you like what you see, Uchiha-san." Sasuke avert his eyes from her lips, Chizuru placed her shamisen inside a cloth bag and stands and prepares to leave, "then I will take my leave" she walks towards exit.

"Wait" Sasuke placed his hand at the beam to prevent her from walking out of the pagoda. Chizuru look at his hand then to his face. Black orbs met blue ones. Then his eyes turn red. Chizuru immediately walk back and avert her eyes.

"Hoh~ so you know about sharingan, eh." Sasuke put her fingers on her chin and raise her face,

Chizuru not looking at him clutched tightly at the cloth bag.

"Who are you? And how do you know Tobi?" He asked but Chizuru remained silent; Sasuke placed his hand on her cheek and make her face him. "Look at me." Sasuke demanded, Chizuru raised her hand to shove his hand but is caught in a tight grip.

"Let go of me." Chizuru protested still not looking at him.

He pushed her against the beam, the cloth bag with her instrument fall off the ground with a thud.

"Now you will tell me everything that I need to know" he placed his fingers once again on her chin making her face him. He pinned her other hand above her head.

"Let me go!" she uses her other hand to shove him but he didn't even budge. "I have no obligation to tell you anything" she still resist and trying to pull her hand from him but his he is too strong to break away from his grip.

"Don't make it hard for you, just spit it out and I will let you go" Sasuke's fingers run through her hair and firmly but gently pull a few strands to make her face him. She shut her eyes. "Look at me." His sight was lock into her luscious, pinkish lips again. Their faces were so close; he could feel her breath in his face. "Open your eyes, lady." Sasuke is fighting the urge to kiss her. He unconsciously tightens his grip in her hair.

"Stop it, you're hurting me!" Chizuru grab his hand that is on her hair, bite her lower lip. Her actions only fueled his desire to kiss her tempting lips. Realizing his actions, he let go of her hair. "You won't get any information from me." Chizuru slowly opens her eyes.

He looked into her eyes, her crystal blue eyes seemed to hypnotize him, and her eyes are like a deep ocean sucking him with no escape. He tried to restrain himself but failed to do so. When he look at her eyes again, it seemed like a magnet that luring his lips to kiss her.

His black orbs reflected emptiness within them. She felt a sharp pain in her heart as if to feel his sadness. He was staring at her for a while and she notice something sparks in his eyes. She is not that innocent in these things for her not to know what they are. He desired her.

Then his lips brushed to hers. It was a brief kiss but it sends a shower of shocks throughout their body. _What am I doing? This is not what I am intending to do. Focus Sasuke!_ His black orbs once again turned red, using his sharingan to look into her eyes.

Chizuru is still dumbfounded by his kiss. Her cheeks flushed, she looks at him with her lips slightly opened. _What is that feeling? That sensations still lingers and somehow it makes me feel hot all of a sudden?_ When Sasuke look at her again she was blushing up to her ears, breathing heavily and her eyes reflected the desire that he is feeling.

"You…" he said in an angry voice and cup her cheeks and kiss her again, this time deeper.

Her lips were so soft, so sweet, so addicting. He couldn't have enough of it, he wants to possess them. He is losing his composure. She put her hand on his back grabbing his shirt. It was a first experience for her, it gave her a pleasant feeling that she don't want to stop. She copied the way his lips move and respond to him.

His grip on her hand above her head tightened as he pushed his body into her. He continued to bury his lips into hers. Feeling her warmth, he leaned closer to her experiencing the soft sensation of her breasts. They were gasping for air as their mouth locked with each other. It was Chizuru who broke the kiss to gasp for air. They were both panting heavily. Sasuke wanted more but restraining himself to touch her who might be his enemy. Chizuru didn't want to break the kiss if it wasn't their need for air. Sasuke let go of her hand above her head, but her other hand remained on his back. Sasuke can't believe himself; Getting aroused and seduced by an enemy.

"Let go of my shirt, or you'll regret what happens next" Sasuke in his hoarse voice, trying hard to restrain himself.

Chizuru realizes and immediately let go of his shirt. "I… I know!" her cheeks become redder, her lips dampened and more pinkish than a while ago. She gets her cloth bag on the floor and walk out of the pagoda as fast as she could. Sasuke heard the door closes and he knew she had already gone.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She walks fast as she could until she reaches her bed room and shut the shoji screen on her back. She doesn't know how in the world she managed to run when her knees were like jelly. She slide down and sit at the tatami floor; trying to absorb everything that happened earlier. She let a stranger kiss her and what's more, she liked it. Yes, he is one hell of a bishie but she met other male who is a lot more handsome than that shinobi. She walks towards her dresser and starts to comb her hair, when she looks at the mirror she noticed her lips a bit swollen. She placed her fingers on her lower lip and the memories of their kiss came rushing again. The way his lips felt against hers, the way he kiss and how she responds.

"Ugyaaaa! Why did I do that?!" as she trying to forget the whole thing

"Do what?" from the shoji screen is Reiko.

"Oh, Reiko! I didn't notice you were back" composing herself in front of her friend.

"I have confectionaries here," Reiko raises the box in her hand, "would you mind for a chat in my room?" Reiko said

* * *

Sasuke was walking at the ground floor where the people are drinking and the geishas entertaining their customer when he noticed Suigetsu from one of the tables with two other geishas with him. The white haired shinobi notices him and called,

"Sasuke! Come join me and drink here!" it was obvious that Suigetsu is enjoying his stay here at Rukiya.

Sasuke's presence at the place attracts the females. He walks towards Suigetsu

"Please sit here" the other geisha proposes and smiled at him sweetly. But instead of joining them at the table, he just grabbed two sake bottles on the table

"I want to drink in my room," Sasuke said

"If you would like, I can accompany-" said the geisha

"Alone." He said as if to complete his earlier sentence and walks away.

The geisha who was talking to Sasuke left disappointed,

"Ah ah, that's so like him" Suigetsu just shrugged and drink.

Walking to the room they were occupying, he saw Chizuru with a geisha enter a room. They didn't notice him; she was smiling and seemed like telling something to the geisha.

"Tch!" it irritated him that he still feel hot from the kiss that they shared; he slide the screen open and saw Jugo still sitting near the window whispering to himself, from the looks of it he knew Jugo cant accompany him to drink. He walks past him and go towards the couch inside the room.

* * *

"It has been a while since we last do this" Chizuru with the tea cup on her hand smiling at her friend.

"Ah, yes you're right." Reiko said smiling back.

Chizuru and Reiko grew up together and she knew already when her friend has a problem.

"Hey, Chizu… do you remember Kouichi?" Reiko started,

"Yes, of course." _How could I forget him, you were crazy about him since were brought here at Rukiya?' _she would like to add if only she didn't looked so serious. He, Kouichi is the son of a businessman who is frequent to hidden villages. "So what about him?" she asked.

"Well, he is getting engaged" Reiko answered and smiled at her bitterly, Chizuru placed her hand in Reiko's shoulders.

"Just congratulate him, we both know that there's no love for geisha" Chizuru said.

"Yes, I know" Reiko said with a laugh. She felt sorry for her friend, like her she is sold at Rukiya at the age of nine to become a geisha.

"Chizu-chan, I heard from my _imouto_ that Miyowa-sama's visitors have arrived. She told me about this 'super-bishie-shinobi'," Reiko changes the subject. _Imouto_ is the geisha apprentice under a full-pledge geisha.

"super-bishie-shinobi, huh. This super bishie is just a snob, he is rude and conceited. He ignores our sisters" Chizuru crossed her arms,

"Ehh? Then maybe he is gay?" Reiko's attention is on the sweets

"Definitely not!" she immediately responded without thinking, Reiko look at her in a questioning manner, "Er, I mean... He don't seemed gay to me, ahahaha!" she can't tell her that he kissed her and she let him, she gain a doubting gaze from her friend. "Now, now... let's not talk about him" Chizuru trying to escape the topic. She gave her a 'let's-leave-it-at-that-for-now' look.

* * *

The servants were already busy early in the morning with chores inside the geisha house, the children leaving for geisha school and the maikos rehearsing their performance for tonight.

"Tsk! They are so loud in the morning." Suigetsu, scratching his cheeks, still sleepy,

"I wonder what took Tobi long to come here?" Jugo said as he feed the birds in his palm.

"We'll just stay here for the moment. This place is perfect for us to hide since it is nowhere near hidden villages," Sasuke said calmly looking outside the window where few girls were practicing their dance. He looks at Chizuru as she demonstrates the dance to maikos or apprentice geishas. He looks at her face, remembering how those lips felt against his.

* * *

"Demonstrating the dance sure is tiring" Chizuru wipes her sweat on her face and neck,

"Thank you Chizu-chan for helping me" the geisha said,

"It's ok, they learn fast anyway" feeling warm and sweaty, "Uhm, I think, I'm going to leave you and take a bath"

"Oh, that's fine. Thanks again" the geisha bowed slightly, she smiled at her and leave them.

She went straight to the bathroom of the geisha house, usually at the time like this no one is using the bath. She take off her clothes and put it to the basket, covering her body with a towel, and opens the glass door only to see that she wasn't alone at the bathroom.

In front of her was a complete view of his wet gorgeous naked body, he has set of scars in his body he probably get from being a shinobi. The water from his wet, black hair dripping down to his perfectly toned chest and abs. Just by staring at his body she felt hot and desire to explore his body.

"Peeping is not an appropriate hobby for a lady" Sasuke said didn't even bother to cover himself.

"I, I'm sorry, I don't know that there was someone inside," her cheeks flushed, she immediately opens the door to go out but he grabbed on her wrist and pulled her closing the door again.

Black meets crystal blue orbs, their desire reflected on each other's eyes. Sasuke pulls her closer until their bodies touched, he cupped her cheek and make small kisses near her lips, her lips is now anticipating his kiss.

"Please..." she can feel her remaining rationality fading,

"Please what?" he asked as he kisses her around her lips,

"Please, kiss me… on my lips" Chizuru whimpered,

Sasuke cannot suppress a smile and comply with her request.

It started slowly, Sasuke biting and sucking her lower lip. She wraps her arms around his nape and responds to his kisses in equal intensity. It got deeper, more intense as libido taking over their minds. He pushed her against the wall of shower area; he leaned closer to her as water falling above them. He opened her lips more as his tongue slid inside her and explore inside. Surprised by his actions, she opened her eyes wide. His tongue met hers as their lips pressed harder, she closed her eyes again and copy what he is doing. The sensation of pure pleasure was spreading through their body. Sasuke pulled away to breathe some air, their breaths were surrounding them with only their gasps heard throughout room.

"What are we doing?" Chizuru asks

"Do you want to stop?" Sasuke answered with a question.

There was a long pause and Chizuru look at him, shook her head and she cupped his cheeks

"Let's… let's continue" her cheeks now redder.

Sasuke kissed and sucked her jaw lines down to her neck creating hickeys. The sensation of his kisses on her neck thrilled her. He looks at her, her wet black hair draped on her creamy shoulders and her breast pushing against him turns him on even more. His hands from her waist crawled up to her chest and take off her towel in one swift movement. Her nakedness fully exposed to Sasuke, Chizuru blushed even more.

"No, don't stare" she raises her hand to cover her nakedness but stopped by his hands,

"You don't have to be shy, you're beautiful" Sasuke whispered into her ears, his hands cupped her big breasts perfectly and fondle it.

"Aah!" a moan came out of her mouth, Chizuru feeling the sensations of Sasuke's hands on her. _'Was that me? Was that my voice?'_ his lips starting to part together with his teeth biting her earlobe gently, it gives her a tickling feeling. Her hand brushed through his wet hair as if to tell him to continue. Water from the shower dripping down her flesh, making him more aroused.

He lowered his head and licked the water between her big breasts. She stares at him as he does it slowly, her hands rest on his shoulders. He replaced his hand with his mouth, sucking on her nipple like a hungry child.

"Ah, Aaahhh…" a loud moan escaped her lips. She can't believe that she can moan like that.

"More, I want to hear you moan" he said between biting and sucking.

"Nnnn… somebody might hear," Chizuru with a pleasured expression, her knees starting to weaken.

She grabbed on his nape to get support, Sasuke with a pained expression, positioned himself between her thighs.

"I can't hold it any longer" he said in a hoarse voice, staring at her.

Chizuru's eyes fixed on his rock hard member, _'It's so big, it won't fit!'_

Sasuke as if to read her mind "I won't stop, even if you begged" he swept his fingers between her thighs. Sasuke's fingers stroking her moist folds, making her moan. He pulled his hand and look at the slimy liquid on his fingers.

"You're wet" he raise her right thigh and rubbed the head against her entrance.

"Aah…" she moans as her hand cup his cheek, her thumb brushes his lower lip, "Uchiha-san"

Sasuke bit her thumb, staring at her eyes as he pushes into her.

"Chizuru-sama? Are you still there?" a voice from outside of the bathroom, knocking at the door. The both of them froze.

"Oh, it's not locked" they heard the door clicked as the 'intruder' opens the door.

Chizuru glares at Sasuke, _'why didn't you lock the door, damn it!'_

He sighed, as he lets go of her thigh.

"Chizuru-sama? Are you okay?" the girl started to get worried.

"Ah, yes! I'm fine!" she turns off the shower, "I, ah… I just forgot to bring my towel, could you get me a towel from the cabinet, please?" she looks at Sasuke

"Ah, yes, Chizuru-sama! Please wait for a while" they heard the door closed and she sighed.

"Uchiha-san, please quickly leave before she gets back" She look at the man beside her.

"Tch!" his frustration reflected on his face and gets out of the shower.

Her eyes followed him as he quickly gets dressed. He noticed her drooling over him, the corners of his mouth form a smirk "See you later then" and gets out.

He open the bath room door and gets out, Chizuru's friend bowed and go inside. If the girl who interfered them was a few seconds later, they could have done it. Sasuke walks as he dry his hair with a towel in her shoulders.

The girl with a towel on her hand stops at her trance as she saw Sasuke walks past her. "Uwaa.. He is just so handsome"

Chizuru gets out of the shower and is shocked to see Reiko.

"R-Reiko, I didn't notice you were there" she stammered.

"Chizuru-sama, here is your towel" said the maiko from the door,

"Thank you, I'll just get dressed" she gets the towel and wipes her body, the maiko bowed and get out of the bath room.

"Why are you here when Uchiha-san just get out of the bath room when I arrived" Reiko stared at her friend. Chizuru suddenly stopped dressing and look at her friend.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chizuru hastily put her kimono on, her friend Reiko appeared when she opens the shower glass door. She hopes she doesn't notice anything.

"Chizu-chan" Reiko said,

"Hm?" she focuses on her black kimono sash,

"Why are you here when Uchiha-san just get out of the bath room when I arrived" Reiko asked and stared at her friend. Chizuru suddenly stopped dressing and look at her friend.

"I, well..." she is thinking of a better excuse but come up with none.

"His hair was wet, I assume he just finished his bath" Reiko added as she stares at Chizuru. Chizuru can't look at her and pretends to brush her hair in front of the mirror,

"Chizu-chan" she leaned closer to Chizuru, "Did you two have sex?" she asked,

Chizuru stopped from brushing her hair and blushed, "W-What are you talking about? O-of course not!" her voice louder,

"Then what's this?" Reiko poked her neck; Chizuru immediately pulled the collar of her kimono to hide it. "Hickeys" when she looks at her friend she saw her grinning maliciously,

"We haven't done it, okay? It's just the tip-" she gasps, and covers her mouth,

"The tip, huh." Reiko giggled, Chizuru so embarrassed she thought she'd die at the spot.

* * *

Sasuke open the sliding door and get inside, "That was a long bath, we thought the bath had eaten you alive" Suigetsu said munching some dried persimmons from the table. Sasuke just ignored Suigetsu and look outside the window where Miyowa is talking to some men.

"A regular client of Rukiya with his attendants was killed last night" Jugo said as the bird in his hand chirping.

"So the mistress does some cleaning last night." Sasuke sat at the tatami floor.

"Heh~ did she make white Zetsu do it?" Suigetsu licked the residue of the persimmon on his lips.

* * *

Chizuru watch the dance performance of the maikos at the tea house in the ground floor. So far it is going smoothly. They have important guest tonight so she is observing if there is something that will went wrong. Miyowa looked at her before she went to greet their important guest.

Sasuke and Suigetsu were drinking on a table at the back and watching the Mistress as she chats with the rich looking guest.

"There's something suspicious about the mistress and her daughter Chizuru." Sasuke stated as he emptied his cup.

"Yeah, I agree. But her daughter, Chizuru is one hell of a gorgeous babe, I want to fuck her." Suigetsu watching Chizuru as she walks beside the window, "damn, her curves sure is seductive and her rack is huge, and her ass-"

"If you don't stop I'll kill you right here." Sasuke glares at Suigetsu, "focus on our agenda, not on your sexual fetishes" Sasuke look back at the mistress.

"What's wrong with you? Getting angry out of nowhere" Suigetsu scratches his nape.

'_Yes, he's right. What's wrong with me? I suddenly have the urge to hit him'_ he glances at Chizuru's direction and saw her look at him.

Chizuru caught Sasuke glancing in her direction. Remembering the bathroom incident, she felt her cheeks burned. She brushed the thoughts away and focused on monitoring the tea house operation. She has no time for romance and the mistress is expecting her to do her job perfectly. She heard rustling sound and look outside the window.

A girl was climbing the wall, she wears a checkered kimono, the one that the Rukiya gave the children who trains to be a geisha.

"What are you doing there?" She asked while walking outside the screen door,

The little girl gasps in shock and look where the voice comes from,

'_The beautiful lady'_ the little girl said to herself

"Get down in there." Chizuru commanded.

The little girl gets down. It wasn't the first time that the girl attempted to escape.

"Get inside" and she turn her back and walks towards the door.

"I want to see my _okaa-san_" the girl said as she starts to cry that she stops walking, "please, let me see my _okaa-san_, please-"

"Shut up!" Chizuru shouted that makes the little girl flinched. "Your _okaa-san_, she will never get you back. Even if you go back to her she will just sold you again."

The girl just continue crying, "I just want to see her, I want to see her" the girl tugged at her kimono.

Kaya appear at the door with Akane,

"You! You did it again!" Akane dragged the girl and Kaya remained standing at the door looking at Chizuru.

"Chizuru-sama, I thought you have already killed your emotions. The mistress expects more than that" Kaya said,

Chizuru confused at what Kaya have said, felt her cheeks with her hand. She didn't notice that she's crying. Ever since that little girl came in Rukiya she kept remembering long forgotten memories she thought she had buried.

Chizuru opens the screen and get inside wearing her usual poker faced expression. She saw Reiko escorts Odoji-san, their important guest to their room. Miyowa with Kaya excused themselves to other guests and go towards the staircase.

* * *

The four attendants of Odoji-san are guarding the room outside. One of the attendants lit a cigarette, "Expect to wait long. From the way the old man ogled at the geisha he will consume the whole night banging her." He crossed his arms and lean to the wall.

I envy the big boss, I want to room a geisha too." The second attendant said the third attendant agreed with him.

The fourth attendant stands beside the first and also lit a cigarette, "the mistress' daughter is more beautiful than the geisha. I heard she's untouched." The four continue chatting and laughing,

"That's because I'm not a geisha." The woman said standing near the beam, her face covered with shadows.

She wears a short, white high-collared sleeveless shirt which exposes her abdomen, maroon pants up to her knees with black ribbon at the waist and at the bottom near her knees, black arm guards with maroon lining, and shinobi shoes with the same color as her arm guard. Her hair is tied in a braid and half of her face is covered with a maroon scarf.

The four attendants look at her, "Who are you?" the third man said wondering why they didn't sense her presence even though they are professional guards.

"What do you want?" the first man said, the woman silently walks towards them and in one fast movement she hit the two men in front with her bare hands in their ribs.

"What are you-?" he hit the floor, coughing blood before he finishes what he is to say.

She walks silently towards the door, loud moans can be heard from inside. She slides the door for a bit and peek inside. She saw the target on top of Reiko, moving up and down. The old man is completely naked while Reiko still wears her kimono without the obi, exposing her nakedness to the man on top of her. She prepares to kill Odoji in one attack when suddenly she sense someone and jump backwards.

Sasuke is standing beside the wall and staring at the woman. He watched as she easily killed four men without using any weapon.

'_When have he been there?'_ she asked inwardly.

Sasuke steps forward, raising his hand to reach the maroon scarf that covers her face. She quickly shoves his arm and charge at him aiming to hit his ribs. Sasuke analyzed her movements grabbed her wrist and place it on her back. Looking at her blue eyes, Sasuke reaches again for the scarf on her face. The woman still resists and she uses her other hand to hit him on his chest. He stepped backward to evade her attack but it still barely hit him causing him to cough blood.

"Who's there?!" The screen opened, the old man saw her and Sasuke.

The woman quickly escaped, Sasuke just watch as he wipes the blood on his chin.

"W-who is that?" the old man's face turns pale and is trembling when he saw his guards lying on the floor already dead. Sasuke didn't answer and just leave.

* * *

She escaped in the forest, jumping from one branch to another as fast as the wind. She failed to kill the target. The mistress will not be pleased when she knows about it. If that man isn't there she could've succeed the task.

Sasuke run after the woman in the forest. He has an idea who is the assassin but he want to see it with his two eyes and ask her what the mistress is planning. The woman in front of him jumped and throws knives at him. Each knife is filled with chakra which allows her to control the path of the knives.

"Her manipulated knife jutsu is unexpectedly remarkable," Sasuke said as he evades the knives. He throw kunais at her and she easily evaded them but didn't notice one of kunais have wire string. Her right arm caught with his wire string. He pulled the string making her come near. His red orbs staring her blue ones.

"What is Miyowa planning?" Sasuke asked and the woman pulled back,

"It doesn't concern you. Why are you so eager to know Miyowa's plan?" the woman answered.

Sasuke pulled her again but when he reaches for her wrist her figure transformed into a log.

"Please stop this. We are not your enemies." She appears behind the tree and escaped again.

Sasuke just let her escape. He knelt down and picks a throwing knife.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chizuru is sitting in front of Miyowa's desk staring at the moth flying near the fire of the lamp. Miyowa is standing at the window with her pipe in her mouth as the piles of snow from the tree falls down.

"You failed to kill Odoji, and you let them see you" Miyowa puffed smoke.

"Please forgive me, _okaa-san_." Chizuru bowed.

"Why, this isn't like you." She walks towards her desk, "you usually do your tasks in perfection" she placed her pipe in her mouth again.

"Please forgive my carelessness, I promise to kill him tomorrow night" Chizuru said

Miyowa lean towards her and pulled her kimono collar violently exposing her shoulder and upper chest. Miyowa's hand brushed against her neck down to her cleavage where several of hickeys were seen.

"How far have you gone with that man?" Miyowa asked the fire from the lamp reflected in her eyes. "Did you lose it? Your virginity?" she added.

"No, I didn't" She answered.

Miyowa smiled and exhaled smoke in her face.

"Did you forget that you are already promised to someone? Don't make any problems in the future" she rests her back on her chair. "You may leave."

Chizuru bowed and walks towards the door and Kaya opens the shoji screen for her.

She remained standing outside of the office for a few seconds before she fixed her kimono and go to her room.

* * *

She stopped walking when she saw Sasuke standing near the door of her bed room. She just ignored him and opens the screen door. He placed his hand on the screen and stops her. She looked at him waiting for him to speak but he didn't. He pulled something from his pocket and hand it to her. Chizuru just stare at the throwing knife.

"And what am I supposed to do with that?" She asked him.

Sasuke sighed pull the throwing knife back.

"You see, I met the assassin that attempted to kill Rukiya's important guest" he started while staring at the throwing knife on his hand, "I followed her when she escape through the woods and we engage to a fight." He added and looks at her angelic face again.

"I don't see why I need to know this, it doesn't concern me. Please I want to be alone." Shove his hand that is blocking the screen.

When she entered the room, Sasuke followed her and close the screen door behind them. Chizuru sits in front of her dresser and started combing her silky black hair. She stopped combing her hair when she felt Sasuke encircle his arms on her waist, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair.

"Uchiha-san, let go of me." Chizuru grab his arms attempting to remove them from her. When he persists to not let go, she stands from her seat but pulled by him back.

Sasuke smirked as he whispered to her, "Who would've thought that a girl looked so fragile and weak can kill hired shinobis without using any weapon"

Chizuru look at their reflection on the mirror of the dresser.

"I don't know what you are talking about, let go of me!" she struggle to escape his tight embrace.

"Come on, with the taijustu skills you display when you kill Odoji's attendants, you can do better than this." He said as he makes small kisses to her ear down to her nape.

She gasps as his lips brushed against her skin. His hands resting on her abdomen crawled up to her full breasts and massage them. Chizuru closes her eyes and rests her back to Sasuke's chest. The sensation of his kisses and touches thrilled her.

She felt like a moth being lured to the flame, she can't defy these feelings she didn't know she has. It was a frightening feeling, she can't think straight when he starts touching her.

The attraction between them is just too great. This is actually the first time that he became so attracted to a girl and to think that he don't know anything about her origin. Ever since the first time their eyes met he can't forget her and is always chasing after her.

He gently pulled her kimono sleeve up, looked at the bandage around her arm and removes it. There is a bruise around her arm which she got from a wire string. He pulled her arm and licks her bruise. She felt pain and pleasure at the same time.

His other hand loosen her kimono sash, she turn her face towards him, "No, Don't-" but her protests drowned inside his mouth.

Torrid kisses continued as their tongues dances with each other. Drops of saliva trickling down their chins as the kiss got wilder and deeper. Her hand reaches for his nape as the kiss became more passionate. His hand slid inside her kimono and cupped her breast against the cloth of her brassiere.

Sasuke pulled away from the kiss and stare at her. He smirked when he saw her lustful stares and carries her to the bed three steps away from the dresser.

When they reached her bed he laid her down and stares at her. With her kimono sash loosen her cleavage and thighs are now exposed to him. He noticed the hickeys from her neck to her cleavage and remembered the bath room incident that just added to his arousal.

He knelt down in bed and loosens his purple rope belt and just drop it somewhere the room, the blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees dropped on his knees. He then takes off his white shirt and arm guards.

Chizuru stares at his handsome face down to his deliciously toned body. The view of his sexy body is making her feel hot; she raises her hand and places it to his lips. Sasuke grabs her hand licked her palm making her more aroused.

"Touch me," he guided her hand to his chest,

Her soft palm from his chest slid down to his abdomen, feeling each curve of his firm muscles until her hand reaches the waist band of his dark blue pants. He felt pleasure from her feeling his body. She stopped her hand and stares at the bulging part in his pants. He grabs her hand and places it there. She gasped.

"That is what you are doing to me," he said in a hoarse voice, Chizuru's cheeks reddened.

Chizuru sits on the bed and take off her kimono sash making her kimono drop from her shoulders. Looking at her black bra and underwear his hormones continued to increase inside him.

He leans towards her and gave her a brief kiss on her lips as his hand on her back reaching for the lock of her bra and unfastened it. She then loosens her bra and takes it off. They are staring at each other with equal fire in their eyes. He leans more closely to her until he is now on top of her.

They were kissing passionately when his hand brushes something under the comforter and it dropped on the floor. It was a hand fan. They both stopped, it was like the heat of their bodies was splashed with water.

Chizuru pushed him off her and sat, "We shouldn't do this. I am already promised to someone else. Please get out of my room." She said not looking at his face.

Sasuke bent down and picks the hand fan from the floor. He flipped it open; it was longer than an average hand fan. The cloth is printed with red and white color, the handle is made of wood painted with black, the red tassel dangles at the handle and the Uchiha crest engraved on it. Just like as he remember it.

"This hand fan" he flipped it back and looks at Chizuru. "Who gave you this?" he asked.

"It doesn't concern you," she answered still not looking at him.

"Was it Tobi?" he asked again making her look at him. "So it is him" he stated.

"Give it back!" she dashed at him with unreasonable amount of speed but he easily stopped her by pointing the edge of the fan on her throat.

"Did he tell you what does this hand fan represents?" he asked, his eyes turning red, "Or do you think it was just an accessory?" he brushed the edge of the fan against her collar bone down to her bare breast.

She grabbed the fan from him.

"He didn't tell me that it represents something." She answered looking at the fan in her hand.

It was the first thing that she receives from other people so she cherished it so much. Ever since she was sold off as a slave, no one ever showed her kindness but the masked man helped her, fed her, dressed her and trained her to be an assassin.

"My mother had the same fan" Sasuke said, he lay down on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Your mother?" she asked, Sasuke just nod.

Sasuke looks at her as he lay on the bed still top naked. She looks back at him waiting for him to tell her more but he didn't. He pulled her down beside him and embraces her. Shocked with his actions, Chizuru attempted to push him.

"I will not do anything. Just stay." Sasuke said as he embraces Chizuru

Chizuru stopped struggling and let him embrace her.

She looked at the hand fan on her hands again, _'If this hand fan is an important thing for the Uchiha Clan, why Tobi-sama did gave it to me?'_ she questioned inwardly.

"Why don't you ask him what's bothering you when he arrives here?" Sasuke staring at her bothered face and he brushes his fingers through her hair.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The birds flew towards Jugo who is sitting near the window. Suigetsu with a very bored look watches him as he feeds the birds on his palm. Last night, there were a commotion outside, when he asked the servant he said that there was an assassin who attempted to murder the Rukiya's rich client and if it wasn't for Sasuke who he said stopped the assassin the client is killed.

"It is already morning. Should we go out and look for him?" Jugo finally talks.

"Nah, knowing him he might just strolling outside." Suigetsu responds.

"The servant said that Sasuke stopped the assassin for killing the Rukiya's client. Why did he do that?" he asked.

"I don't have any idea. Maybe he just accidentally run into the assassin as he or she is about to kill that fucking client" he said as he picks his nose, "Damn, I'm bored"

The screen door slides open and Sasuke walk inside. The Rukiya's client, Odoji leave immediately in the morning. Suigetsu and Jugo looked at his direction.

"Speak of the devil." Suigetsu said still picking his nose as he lay on the couch.

Sasuke sit at the chair near the couch and tell them what happened last night except for the fact that he spends the night at Chizuru's room.

"How can you be so sure that Chizuru is indeed the assassin?" Suigetsu asked as he sits in the couch.

Sasuke crossed his arms as the two men look at him waiting for his answer. He sighed.

"I confronted her and when she deny it, I checked her arm if she had the bruise from the wire string" he answered.

"heh~ So she is a kunoichi, here I thought she is fragile like a flower. I feel like I'm cheated." Suigetsu rests her back at the couch and look at Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke can I ask you something?" he asked grinning.

"What is it?" he has a feeling that what he will ask is a non sense question.

"Why is your clothes wrinkled? Did you take it off somewhere you spent the night?" Suigetsu asked still grinning.

Sasuke just ignored him and did not answer. Jugo just remain silent but is looking at his wrinkled clothes.

* * *

Chizuru is playing her _koto_ at the pagoda with the three _maiko_. The geishas in Rukiya are enrolled to geisha school at an early age for them to learn the art of entertainment and seduction. In their free time some of them still practice dancing and playing of instruments with Chizuru since she is good, singing and dancing.

"Chizu-sama, you're really good at anything. I'm envious!" the young _maiko_ with _shamisen_.

"Yes, you're right. Chizu-sama is good at dancing, singing and playing instruments. And she got an angelic face and a sexy body" said the maiko beside Chizuru.

"You can also be good at anything as long as you learn it by heart." Chizuru smiled.

"If you were a geisha, maybe you are the number one geisha of Rukiya and you'll be more popular than now. You were quite popular at town even though you're not a geisha. Everybody is very curious as to who is this very lucky person you are promised to" the third maiko with _koto_ and the eldest of the three.

"Chizu-sama! Who is that person? Have you already met him? What is he like?" the maiko beside her asked.

"Tell us, tell us!" the other maiko beamed with curiosity.

"Ah, look at the time! I need to talk to someone" she immediately slid the koto on her cloth bag and leave.

"Ah, she escaped!" the maiko carrying a _shamisen_ said.

* * *

That night Chizuru fulfilled her promised to the mistress, she successfully killed Odoji who is hiding in his rest house. He had more guards than the other night but she still easily defeated them all. She silently dashed and jumped on the roof on her way back and landed near the pagoda.

"I assume you already killed the pervert old man" Sasuke said as he stands near the beam of the pagoda.

Chizuru looked at his direction; he really is damn good at hiding his presence.

"Why are you here, Uchiha-san?" she asked as she removes the maroon scarf off her face and get inside of pagoda.

He already knows about her being the assassin so there is no need for her to hide it. She was covered with blood of the people she killed.

"No reason" he answered as he watches her every movements.

"I need to change, if you'll excuse me" She said, telling him to leave as she gets the cloth bag lying at the pagoda.

"I have seen you naked, there's nothing you need to hide." Sasuke stated not leaving the pagoda and still staring at her.

"What a perv." She started taking off her arm guards and shoes and slid it in another cloth bag.

He just watch her as she take off her blood soaked high collared shirt and pants. She grabs the rag inside the cloth bag and wipe off the blood in her body.

"There's still blood in here." He brushed his pointing finger against the back of her waist down to her hips.

She tries to ignore the sensation of his fingers on her skin._ 'Hell, it's a lot harder job to ignore this than killing Odoji's men' _Chizuru stopped wiping.

Sasuke look at her and get the rag from her hands. He felt the same sensation as his hands touches her skin.

Sasuke started to wipe the blood on her back, restraining himself to kiss her creamy flawless skin. Chizuru clutched tightly on her cloth bag near her chest, just from him touching her she feel desire to face him and kiss him.

"I can still smell blood on you," Sasuke sniffles at her shoulder.

"Yes, I'll take a bath to get rid of it," Chizuru said as she puts on her kimono.

"I think I need to take a bath, too." Moving closer to her as his chest is now touching her back.

"Uchiha-san. I thought we have agreed last night to make a stop on this?" Chizuru faced him as she pushes him away from her.

Sasuke look at her hands on his chest pushing him away. They did talk about something like that last night before he leaves her room.

"I will take my leave, good night." She walks towards the exit of the pagoda.

He grabbed her arm and pulls her back. Chizuru glares at him.

"Let go." She commanded.

"We did talk about it last night. But I don't remember agreeing into anything." He said as he pushes her against the beam.

"Stop, I am already promised to someone else," she said while pushing him.

He grabbed her both wrist and forced a kiss on her lips. It was a painful kiss as if he was punishing her. The kiss gets deeper as she resist. Soon after, she stops resisting and starts responding his kisses.

She grabbed on his nape as her knees starting to feel like jelly because of their kiss.

Sasuke pulls away from the kiss and look at her, "Do you dislike that, huh?"

Chizuru needn't to answer to his question because her eyes gave away her answer.

Pure desire and lust is reflected to her crystal blue eyes, Sasuke's eyes have the same flame and their lips came crashing at each other again.

"Whoa…" Suigetsu interferes them, standing outside of the pagoda with one of the geisha.

The geisha beside Suigetsu is stunned at the scene with a hand covering her mouth.

"Well, I just asked her if she seen you around and she guided me here." Suigetsu said to Sasuke but is looking at Chizuru beside him. "But it seems like I have interrupted you guys." Suigetsu said grinning from ear to ear.

"Chizu-sama, I didn't know that you have a relationship with Miyowa-sama's guest" the geisha said smiling but something caught her eye, "Chizu-sama, why is that cloth bag covered with blood?" she asked nervously.

"Oops!" Suigetsu remarked, his hands on his pockets.

Chizuru walks towards the geisha looking at her eyes and put her hand on her shoulder. The geisha looked at Chizuru's eyes as she started to mumble something she can't understand.

"You did not talk to Suigetsu-san. You did not see anything." Chizuru said to the geisha with a blank expression.

"Yes." The geisha answered and walk back to the tea house.

"Hey, that was impressive! What was that?" Suigetsu impressed asked her.

Chizuru did not answer him and grab the cloth bags on the floor.

"So that's why none of the people near Rukiya didn't notice or recognize us." Sasuke stated.

"Yes, I have been ordered by mother to erase the memories of those who recognized your faces as missing-nins," she said "If you'll excuse me." She bowed and leaves.

Sasuke watches her as she walks away and go inside.

"And here I thought you have no interest in girls." Suigetsu pats Sasuke on his shoulder. "Damn, your standard is way too high." He said pertaining to Chizuru's beauty.

"Shut up." He said and Suigetsu laughed, "So why are you looking for me? And where's Jugo?" he asked.

"Ah, I almost forgot." He said as he stopped laughing. "The black Zetsu came. He is now with Jugo up stairs," he started which caught Sasuke's attention. "He said that Tobi will arrive here in three days."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It has been weeks since they were told by tobi to escape from the Land of Lightning to Kyozu Village. They are to wait for Tobi's arrival in Mistress Miyowa's place Rukiya, a Geisha House. Until now, the true identity of Miyowa and her purpose of teaming up with Tobi are still unknown. The black Zetsu came and told them that Tobi will arrive in three days in Rukiya.

Sasuke and Suigetsu go inside the room and saw Zetsu and Jugo sitting on the couch.

"Long time, no see, Uchiha Sasuke." said the black Zetsu.

Sasuke sit at the couch towards Zetsu and Jugo. Suigetsu rests his back on the door frame.

"Yes, it's been a long time." Sasuke said.

* * *

Chizuru go inside of the manager's office and Kaya closes the screen for her. Miyowa was sitting in front of her desk as usual, puffing the smoke in her pipe. She noticed that Miyowa is in a good mood and wondered what had happen.

"Come here and sit my Chizuru," Miyowa's hand guides her to the chair in front of her desk.

"Yes, mother." She complied and sits in front of the mistress.

"I have good news." She said as she gently pushes her tea cup towards Chizuru.

Chizuru get the tea pot and fills Miyowa's tea cup.

"I noticed that there is a happy glow in mother's eyes and I wonder what pleases you is." She gently pushes the cup towards Miyowa.

The mistress smiled, "Really? Is it that obvious?" she drinks on the tea cup. "Chizuru, Tobi-sama will be back here at Rukiya in three days." She chuckled.

"Is that true?" Chizuru still shocked with the news. She stands on her seat, "I will remind the servants to get the room prepared, please excuse me, mother." And she walks towards the screen door and Kaya opens it for her.

* * *

The next day, Chizuru helped the servants to clean and arrange the room. It has been 4 months since Tobi left Rukiya and the room he is usually occupying is dusty and needed to be cleaned. Tobi is occupying the farthest room in the second floor and it is always locked when it's not in use.

"Chizuru-sama, please don't help us. We can do it on ourselves, you'll just dirty your kimono" the old servant said to Chizuru.

"Ah, but I need to make sure that everything is perfect" Chizuru said as the old servant grabbed the rag in her hands.

"She's right. It's our job to clean and we can't let you help us, Chizuru-sama!" the other servant said smiling to her.

"This important guest…" the younger servant, "Is he the same guest that uses this room? Even though he's been lodging in our place I didn't even see him get out of the room." She asked as she places the clean bed sheet.

Chizuru look at the young servant.

Her name was Sayu, she was sold off by her brother in the geisha house at the age of seven to be a geisha but unfortunately, she isn't pretty to be one. Sayu pleaded to Kaya to buy her because she wanted to escape her father's physical abuse.

"Oi, Sayu! We didn't need to know." The old servant shouted at the young servant.

"Please excuse her manners, Chizuru-sama." The other servant bowed.

"No, it's okay." She answered, "The guest, He is the person I respected the most, I see him as my father. So please make this room as presentable as possible." She stated.

"Yes, Chizuru-sama." The three servants answer in chorus.

"Then I will leave this chore to you, three." She said and goes towards the opened door.

She stopped walking when she saw Sasuke with Jugo and Suigetsu near the door. They are wearing their cloaks with hood so she assumed that they will go out.

"I didn't see the mistress in her office so I'll inform you instead, we will go out for a while." Sasuke said and turn to leave.

"May I know where are you going?" Chizuru asked.

Sasuke pretends that he didn't hear anything and continue walking.

"Don't worry girl friend. We just run out of supplies." Suigetsu answered instead of Sasuke and is grinning from ear to ear. When he said _supplies_ he meant ninja supplies.

"H, Have a safe trip." _'I'll kill him!' _She said while smiling. Hell knows how much she wanted to throw a knife at his annoying smile.

The servants stared at each other wondering why the guest is calling her like that – Girl friend. But no one dares to ask.

* * *

"KUHAHAHAHA!" Suigetsu laughing as they leave Rukiya. "Have you seen her face when I call her girl- puhahahaha! Damn, my stomach hurts!" his hands on his stomach.

Jugo look at Sasuke as if to ask him what Suigetsu mean by that. Sasuke just walk and didn't even bother to explain anything to poor Jugo.

Sasuke notices the group of suspicious men walks pass them. They are heavily clothed that their eyes are the only part of their body that is not covered. Kyozu Village is located at the farthest part of the continent and is in the middle of the land of Land of Lighting and Land of Water. It is a place farthest into any hidden villages and is also the safest place to hide for wanted ninja criminals. Though, they have shinobi stations at the villages for the resident's safety.

"That one in the middle looked like he had a sword, I wonder if he has something worthy," Suigetsu said looking at the group.

"We have no time and it is not on our agenda." Sasuke answered, Jugo followed.

"Jeez, Sasuke. You are boring." Suigetsu said as he started following the two men at the front.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The night at Rukiya. Despite the incident about Odoji being attacked in one of the geisha house' rooms, the customers still go and drinks as if nothing happened. Everybody's enjoying and busy with their business. Chizuru with a tray on her hands walks towards the table at the corner of the tea house.

"Good evening, customers. Here are your drinks." She put down the tray with drinks on the table.

"We haven't ordered anything yet, Miss." One of the heavily clothed men said.

"Oh, no! These drinks are for free since this is your first time in our place." Chizuru said with her sweetest smile.

The group of suspicious men looked pleased and thanked her. Chizuru has been observing the group for a while now and she is certain that these men are bounty ninja hunters.

"Please let us know if you need anything else. I will take my leave now, enjoy your drinks." Chizuru take the tray and bowed.

She walked back to kitchen with a smirk in her face. She managed to make eye contact to the four but not with the other two because last two are too far and does not show any interest. _'Oh, well. It will turn out just the same.'_

* * *

The group started to move and walk into the rooms in the second floor silently. The six men slid each of the screen door open in the second floor. But the rooms are empty.

"There's no one here." One of the men reported.

"There's no one here, either." The other one reported and so the rest tell the same.

"That's odd, I just saw the target climb up stairs." said the tallest guy from the group.

The leader raises his hand, "there's still a room" he pointed at the farthest room at second floor.

The six men silently walk towards the room. They gently slides open the door and they saw someone moving and lying at the bed. The leader makes a signal to enter the room. The person in the room remained lying at the bed with the comforter blanket covering that person's body.

The tallest man pulled the blanket to reveal the pillows under it.

"Shit!" he cursed.

"At the window!" the other man pointed the silhouette in the window.

Chizuru is standing near the window. She is wearing her shinobi clothes with the maroon scarf covering half of her face.

She jump off the window from the second floor and landed near the garden. The six men followed her.

"Who are you?" the tallest man asked but she didn't answer.

Her crystal blue eyes stares at the men in front of her as she started to mumble and do some hands signs.

"No! Don't make eye contact!" the man at the back warned his companions and jump back.

The four of the six didn't manage to escape from her mind manipulation jutsu and remained standing before her.

"W, what happened to them?" the leader with the man who manages to jump back and escape her jutsu asked.

"I don't know, but there's something about her stares and when she starts mumbling my body started to paralyze. Just don't look at her eyes!" he explained.

Chizuru walks towards the four men, whispering some chants against their ear. The other three is motionless but the fourth one is resisting and trying to break away from the justu.

"This one's stronger than I thought. He might be a problem if I don't get rid of him first." She said as she gets her throwing knives.

The man who is still resisting is still conscious as to what is happening to his surroundings. He starts to tremble in fear when she pulls out her throwing knives.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

The two men hiding behind the trees flinched as they heard a loud scream. They are to hunt a wanted shinobi named Sasuke, according to the information they got. He is with two other wanted shinobi who is injured from a battle. But the information they had never mentioned a kunoichi with this kind of ability.

"We should retreat, that kunoichi is a real deal." He informed the leader of the group.

"We can't leave our comrades!" he answered.

The two quickly gets on their battle stance when they heard rustling in the bushes. Their sweat trickled down their foreheads as they silently observe the surrounding for possible attack of the enemy.

One of their companions, the tallest one gets out of the bushes with wounds. The leader immediately comes near the tall man.

"Where is the others?" he asked him but instead to hear his answer he receives a stab on his stomach. "What are you doing?" he asked but he attacked him again.

The man with the leader earlier started to escape by himself but is blocked by the other two of his companion.

"Eliminate." Chizuru said, standing behind her prey. The two started to move and attack.

"No! I don't want to die!" he throws several of kunais with explosive tags aimlessly.

"What an idiot!" Chizuru said

The two men killed their comrade with their ninja weapons. Chizuru walks in between the two and she hit them on their ribs and they cough blood.

White Zetsu appeared behind her laughing deviously.

"Please clean the trash," and she started to walk away when something caught her eye.

The man she attacked with her throwing knives earlier for resisting her jutsu is walking at the backyard starting to burn the geisha house.

She heard white Zetsu laughing silently on her back,

"The geisha house might turn into ashes because you failed to kill one of them." He said.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

He is quickly throwing kunais with explosive tags in the walls and roofs of the geisha house. He and his comrades were caught off guard. Bearing a severe injury, his life might not take too long.

"Shit! I can't die like this! I'll drag these people with me!" he said as he throws kunais with explosive tags inside of windows.

The fire is quickly spreading and the geishas as well as the customers and servants started to get out of the building with haste. A little girl came out at the back door near the man.

He was to throw another kunai towards the little girl when his body suddenly starts to paralyze again. He managed to turn his face and see the woman with crystal blue eyes glaring at him.

"How dare you!" she said and throws a knife on both of his thighs making him kneel down.

The man still resists her mind manipulation, started to tremble in fear as she walks towards him pulling out another throwing knife.

"This one will thrust into your heart" she said as the throwing knife in her hand glows against the light of the moon.

He manages to pull the child and points a kunai in her throat.

"S, stop right there! Y, you think you can completely stop my body? D, don't do anything c, crazy or I'll kill this brat!" he is desperate to escape.

Chizuru looked at the little girl, it is the new girl that always attempting to escape. The child is too shocked to cry, she trembles as he point the kunai at her throat.

"D, don't you try follow me, or I will kill this brat!" he said as he walks towards the woods to escape the child started to cry.

"H, help me, please I don't want to die yet…" the little girl manages to say in between her sobs.

She watches as the guy walks towards the woods in haste with the little girl. The employees of Rukiya and some of their clients help to kill the fire. But the fire is too big. She looked again in that guy's direction; they are currently entering the woods. She can hear the little girl's cry.

* * *

Jugo's attention was caught by the big flock of birds flying with haste. They are currently on their way back to Rukiya after their replenishment of ninja supplies. Sasuke notices Jugo and also looks to the birds. Sasuke notices the massive amount smoke coming from the geisha house' direction.

"Uh-oh. This is bad." Suigetsu as he looks at the smoke.

"Let's go back." Sasuke said as they dashed quickly.

* * *

When they arrived at Rukiya, the fire fighters were already there and so the shinobis who are stationed in the area. They can't expose themselves.

Given the situation, they decided to temporarily go and hide into the woods.

"Tch. How long are we going to run and hide?" Suigetsu complained as they jumped and dashed on their way into the woods.

Sasuke didn't answer but he agrees with Suigetsu, these running away are such a pain in the ass. They can't afford to drive attention from the hidden villages. They have to low their profile for the meantime.

Sasuke stopped in a branch and look at the guy in black slashed his own throat while Chizuru stand in front of guy mumbling.

The guy collapsed in the ground. Chizuru walks towards the crying girl who trembles in fear from the sight of the man slashing his own throat.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Now look at me." Chizuru said.

The girl looked straight at her eyes.

"Are you the beautiful girl from the geisha house?" the little girl asked. "You have the same eyes as her." She added.

She didn't answer but she still said,

"Thank you for saving me."

She started to do the chants of her mind manipulation and the little girl started to fall asleep. Chizuru carries the little girl under a tree and carefully lay her down. She sat beside the girl as she unconsciously caresses her hair.

* * *

Sasuke walks towards Chizuru. He is wondering why she saved the girl instead of preventing the fire from spreading and damaging the Rukiya building. Looking at her peaceful expression as she caresses the hair of the child, his curiosity for her grew bigger.

He didn't ask he just stands behind her. Normally he didn't bother himself to be interested in other people's lives and he avoids involvement with other people that will create a special bond. He can't understand it himself but there's something about her that awoke emotions deep inside him.

Sasuke turns around and saw the mistress with Kaya walking towards them. Suigetsu and Jugo stayed on the branch of the tree near them.

Chizuru stands and turns around. "Okaa-san,"

The mistress hit Chizuru on her stomach with the same taijutsu technique that she uses to break his opponents vital organs. She coughed blood and kneeled on the ground while writhing in pain.

Kaya just closed her eyes and stand on the same spot since they arrived at the area.

"I am so disappointed in you, Chizuru." The mistress as she walks, "you let the fire to spread and damage the whole building to save this little girl" she looked at the girl silently sleeping under the tree.

"Forgive me, _okaa-san,_" Chizuru said blood dripping on her chin.

The mistress walks towards Chizuru and is about to hit her again but was stopped by Sasuke grabbing her arm.

"Enough." Sasuke said still gripping on Miyowa's arm.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Enough." Sasuke said still gripping on Miyowa's arm.

Miyowa look at Sasuke and next to his tight grip. During Sasuke and his companion's stay on her place, she always sees him expressionless and silent. He leaves an impression of a cold and ruthless shinobi.

"What's this? I didn't know you cared for others, or is it only for Chizuru?" She said half laughing.

Sasuke lets go of her arm.

Chizuru manages to stand clutching on her stomach and still in pain. If she hadn't reduced the impact, her vital organs will be severely damaged.

"Are the fire fighters and the stationed ninjas still at the Rukiya?" Sasuke asked ignoring her questions.

"Ah, yes. They are still there and of course given your situation you can't expose yourselves." Miyowa still grinning answered. "But of course I won't leave you here in the woods. after all I owe the Uchihas so much." She said

* * *

Sasuke and the others were to hide in Miyowa's house in the middle of the farm far from the town. It was a two-storey old house with an old barn beside it, though he doubt if there are live stocks inside it.

"The farm house is quite old but I maintained it," Kaya said as she opened the front door.

The inside of the house is clean and is filled with wooden furnitures. It had carpets and curtains in the shade of white.

* * *

Miyowa and Chizuru stayed outside the farm house and talked about the current scenario at the Rukiya. As the whole building of Rukiya being damaged with fire, the employees and geishas are temporarily staying at the near branch of Rukiya while the building is being repaired.

"I will return here tomorrow with Tobi-sama, do not make any more problems." Miyowa warned Chizuru.

"Yes, mother." Chizuru responds.

Miyowa and Kaya carrying the little girl then leave the place. Chizuru remained standing as she recalled what happened. The mistress' disappointment is understandable. She was trained to kill people, killing that guy is a very easy task for if she hadn't been distracted by her emotions towards the little girl.

* * *

"Heh~ this place has complete appliances. The old lady named Kaya done her job very good!" Suigetsu walks inside the kitchen, "Now let's see the fridge, hehehe!" he inspects the fridge.

Jugo sits in front of the table and is looking at Suigetsu holding a lot of foods from the fridge. Sasuke also sits near the narrow window as the white curtain is dancing with the wind.

Sasuke saw Chizuru from the window. She is walking towards the trees. _'Where is she going?'_

Suigetsu and Jugo began to eat the food that they rummaged in the fridge. His thoughts were interrupted by Jugo as he placed some sausage and bread in Sasuke's plate.

"Why aren't you eating? Not yet hungry?" Suigetsu asked as he placed a soft drink in can beside Sasuke's plate.

Sasuke glance again at the window, Chizuru is no longer there.

"I will eat later. I'll just take a walk outside." Sasuke said as he leaves the kitchen.

The two just watched Sasuke leave the kitchen.

* * *

Sasuke walks into the woods silently, his eyes searching for someone. He is curious as to what is she doing at the woods in the middle of the night. It was dead quiet, the only sounds that you can hear is the night birds and the insects. As he walks further he can hear the splashing of water, soon after he reached the lake. Sasuke stopped walking when he saw the figure of the naked lady on the lake.

The sight of her creamy naked back is making him feel hot even though it was a cold night. The attraction that he is feeling towards that woman is too strong that he can't bring himself to just ignore her. It irritates him that he can't control these feelings.

After the battle with the bounty nin-hunters she felt sweaty and need to bath but she isn't comfortable to use the bath in the farm house knowing that she is the only girl in the house. So she decided to go to the nearby lake and take a bath there. Chizuru sensed someone is watching her nearby and silently observe her surroundings. She expertly throws three knives at the tree behind her.

"Is this one of your hobby, you peeper?" Chizuru said.

Sasuke walks out looking at the throwing knives covered with blue chakra on the tree. He pulled one of the throwing knives on the tree and look at Chizuru on the lake.

"You call me a peeper when it is you who peep on me first." Sasuke said inspecting the throwing knife on his hand.

"I don't know that you were there, it's your fault because you're not locking the damn door." She explained suddenly blushing as she remembers the bathroom incident, "Wait, why do I need to explain this?" she throw a knife on his direction.

Sasuke uses the throwing knife on his hand to shield her attack. Seeing her obviously flustered and annoyed he chuckled and sit at the rock near the lake.

Chizuru walks out of the water ignoring his lustful stares at her naked body. She pulled the towel from a nearby tree and starts to dry her body with it. Sasuke just watch her as she walks towards the rock where she put her clothes and put on her under wear.

Her wet hair is still dripping on her body making him feel hotter than earlier. He felt thirsty all of a sudden, as if his throat is dry.

His stares are making her very conscious about her nakedness. She puts on her bra but having a difficulty with the hooks of her bra.

Chizuru flinched when she felt Sasuke's hands on her back, helping her with the hooks of her bra. Sasuke brushed off her hair and put it on her right shoulder.

"No," she said as she felt his lips on her left ear.

"No?" he whispered on her ear as he nibbles on it.

His hands on her shoulders slide down as he kisses her neck down to her shoulders. He lowered his head and licks the water trickling on her back from her wet hair.

Chizuru face him and saw his eyes burning with pure lust. Before she could speak he immediately pulls her and seals her luscious lips with his.

They were kissing each other with equal passion as if competing for domination. The kiss became deeper and more passionate as their tongues dances with each other. Chizuru pulls away and look at him.

"We need to stop this." She gently pushes him away from her, "Tobi-sama will arrive here tomorrow." She puts on her knee length maroon pants and short white sleeveless high collared shirt that exposes her abdomen.

Sasuke sighed; he knows that when she mentions Tobi's name there is nothing that could shake her determination. Her devotion to Tobi is unbreakable that it annoys him.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sasuke were drinking his tea while looking outside of the opened window with a transparent white curtain dancing with the wind. Finally Tobi will arrive on Kyozu today and meet up with them in the farm house. After their massive defeat in the shinobi war four years ago, there are a lot of things to discuss as Sasuke is still determined to destroy Konoha and avenge his brother, Itachi.

His thoughts flew away outside of the window when the black haired goddess came in the dining area carrying large plates of fried rice and grilled meat.

She is wearing a yellow apron over her clothes, her long black hair tied in a braid.

"Whoa girl friend. You amaze me. you're not just a pretty face and a musician. You're a good cook too!" Suigetsu remarked with spoon and fork on his hands.

Jugo is too shy to speak and just bowed.

"I know little about cooking so don't expect much. And you," she pointed at Suigetsu, "One more. Just call me _'girl friend'_ one more time and I'll make sure to burry a throwing knife into your dirty skull!" she warned and joined them on the table.

Suigetsu snickered, and start putting fried rice on his plate. He caught Sasuke staring at Chizuru.

"Start eating already, boy friend." Suigetsu said to Sasuke.

Sasuke glares at Suigetsu who is grinning from ear to ear and starts eating. Jugo look at Sasuke then to Chizuru who is silently eating.

* * *

Chizuru collects the dirty dishes from the table after the breakfast. Sasuke stands up and leave the kitchen, Jugo followed Sasuke. Suigetsu burped and stretched his hands and also walks towards the exit of kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going, Suigetsu-san?" Chizuru is gripping tightly on his shoulders.

"What the hell! You're unexpectedly strong as a bear!" Suigetsu said as he tried to escape her grip, "hey, let go! You're going to rip my shoulders!"

* * *

"Ano, Chizuru-chan. Why the hell am I wearing this?" Suigetsu looks at the apron that she put on him.

"Wash the dishes, Baka." Chizuru said in a deadpan tone with her arms crossed.

"And why the hell do I need to wash these fucking plates?" Suigetsu asked as he takes off the apron and throw it on the floor.

"Because compared to them, you have eaten the most." She answered still in a deadpan tone.

"Listen, Chizu-" He didn't finished the sentence when he look at her death glare.

"DO IT." She said her aura over flows in the kitchen.

* * *

Suigetsu is wearing a yellow apron while diligently washes the dishes.

Chizuru smiled at him and walks out of the kitchen.

"Damn, that woman is scarier than Orochimaru!" Suigetsu blurted out when Chizuru is already gone.

* * *

Chizuru just finished cleaning and preparing the master's bed room for Tobi's arrival when she noticed Jugo at the backyard from the window.

"Do you like birds?" Chizuru asked Jugo as she silently walks towards him.

Jugo look at her and just nod. The birds are eating the grains on his palm.

"You see, the farm house has a bird bath at the garden near the barn. You'll just have to clean it a little and pour water in it."

Jugo delighted with the idea bowed to Chizuru.

* * *

Sasuke strolling near the trees saw Chizuru and Jugo at the backyard as they feed the birds. Chizuru is smiling and comfortably talking to Jugo and Jugo just nod at her. Ever since they came here in Kyozu, he noticed that she is actually good with socializing with different kinds of people. She knows how to handle the customers in the tea house and she knows how to delegate duties inside the geisha house. No one would suspect that she is in fact a kunoichi, a professional assassin with great taijutsu skills and mind manipulation jutsu. Her disguise was perfect.

But everyone in the geisha house and tea house loved her. The first time she introduce herself and greet them on their arrival he sensed her sincerity, her smile was genuine and her eyes were transparent like water.

"_When you smile and laugh like that, are you just pretending? Or are those your true feelings? Who are you really?"_ he asked to himself as he is watching at Chizuru talking with Jugo at the backyard.

Chizuru sensed someone is watching and look at his direction. Jugo do the same. Sasuke walks out from the trees and sit beside Jugo. The birds flew away.

Jugo suddenly stand up.

"I'll check the bird bath." He looked at the both of them and walks away.

* * *

They were staring at each other. Looking at his black orbs, she saw the usual sadness and emptiness but the sparks of desire is still there, burning like a flame and giving her warm sensations in her body.

Sasuke being drowned again in her eyes with a color of ocean, sucking him like a magnet. Her luscious, pinkish lips slightly opened are inviting him to taste its sweetness. He wanted her so badly.

Chizuru broke the eye contact, she sighed. Restraining herself to jump on him and kiss him. This is really wrong, why does she feel this strong attraction to him of all people. He is an Uchiha and she must devote her life only to Tobi-sama.

Sasuke come closer to her, his hand on her chin.

"We can't." she pushes away his hand off her chin and stands up.

Sasuke sighed, "You're still rejecting me. Is it because you are promised to Tobi or is it you're just afraid to lose yourself?" he asked.

She looks at him to say something but stopped and just walks away.

* * *

Chizuru walks towards the woods with no particular place to go. She just wanted to distance herself from him. He's dangerous. When she is with him, she can't think straight and make right decisions. She just wanted to be with him and ignore everything else.

A strong hand pulls her arm. She looks at his hand and next to his face.

"I don't know if you feel the same way but I wanted you so badly." Sasuke said in a hoarse voice, "I never wanted a woman like this much before."

Chizuru just remained silent and staring at him.

He encircles his arms around her tiny waist and pulls her closer that their each other's body touched.

The warmth of his body making her feel a little daze. It was so comfortable that gives off a feeling of being _home_.

"Chizuru." Sasuke called.

Chizuru's cheeks reddened, this was the first time Sasuke called her by her name. She liked the way it sounds.

He was supposed to say something but is interrupted when she jumps into him and kiss him deeply. She can no longer control these feeling that keeps building up in her chest.

Sasuke is shocked for a moment for he didn't expect her to initiate the kiss. He opened her mouth with his lips and slid his tongue inside.

For how long their lips are locked, they absolutely have no idea. They just continue to feel each other's body. His hands fondled her breast, kneading them like a professional baker. Her hands unzip his shirt and explore his chest and abs with her palm.

She broke from the kiss and started to kiss and suck him on his neck down to his chest, leaving kiss marks unintentionally. She licked his nipple while her fingers playing on the curves of his muscles.

"Hnn…" Sasuke managed a moan.

"I never felt like this before. I wanted to touch your body and…" Chizuru said and Sasuke cut off her sentence by kissing her again.

The both of them stopped when they heard someone giggled.

"Well, well… look what we have here." Miyowa said as she inhales some smoke from her pipe.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"I never felt like this before. I wanted to touch your body and…" Chizuru said and Sasuke cut off her sentence by kissing her again.

His strong arms wrapped around her waist as his lips biting and sucking her lower lip with urgency. Her lips were so addicting that he can't get enough of it. The more he kisses her, the more he craves for it. He kisses her deeper, tasting every corner of her mouth.

The both of them stopped when they heard someone giggled.

"Well, well… look what we have here." Miyowa said as she inhales some smoke from her pipe.

"Mother," Chizuru said with shocked expression.

Sasuke zipped his shirt up to his mid-chest. He too is shocked by her sudden appearance.

"Now, I understand." Miyowa said half laughing, "I already noticed that Sasuke-kun is attracted to my Chizuru based on how he stares at you the first time they get here, but" Miyowa walks towards Chizuru.

"I didn't expect that my Chizuru will be too weak to give in such temptations." Miyowa said near her ears. "Didn't I tell you not to make any problems?"

Chizuru just closed her eyes and remained silent.

"What? Why aren't you answering?" Miyowa asked when she remained silent. "Did you lose your ability to speak? Was Sasuke-kun that good at kissing?" Miyowa laughed.

"Enough." Sasuke said with authority in his voice, his eyes already in the shade of red.

"Oh my, did I make you angry, Sasuke-kun?" Miyowa said to Sasuke, "Let me get back this girl on her senses." She gets something inside her sleeve.

Chizuru just froze for a moment when Miyowa handed the hand fan to her. When she didn't move, Miyowa grabbed her arm and place the hand fan on her hand.

"I just came here to bring some supplies. I will come here later with Tobi-sama. I assume you know what to do. You don't want to disappoint him, do you?" She said as she places her hand on Chizuru's cheeks and smiled as if nothing happened.

The mistress looked at Sasuke before she turns to leave.

Chizuru holding the hand fan look at Sasuke and see him looking at her, too.

"Let's… Let's just forget about that kiss, Uchiha-san." She bows to him and turns to leave.

Sasuke just watches her back as she walks away. What she asked to him was completely impossible. How can he forget how her luscious lips felt against his?

* * *

He stayed outside for a while. He just lay on the grass under the tree until night time. When Sasuke came back to farm house, Kaya and Akane was already there and preparing food for dinner. His eyes searched for a certain black haired goddess but he didn't see her.

Suigetsu and Jugo stayed at the living room waiting. Sasuke sits beside Jugo and tried to focus on their original agenda, which is to meet up with Tobi and discuss things related to his revenge. But he can't brush away her sad face in his head.

"Bullshit!" he cursed and walks out of the living room walking towards the stairs.

Jugo and Suigetsu shocked by his actions stare at each other.

"What the hell's with him?" Suigetsu asked and Jugo just shook his head.

* * *

Chizuru was sitting in front of the antique wooden dresser on the room she usually occupies in the farm house. Like the other parts of the house, her room was filled by wooden furniture.

She puts on her black and red flower patterned _hana kanzashi_ with two lines of black streamers dangling on the left side of her head.

It was the night of Tobi-sama's arrival, she should be excited like always but today she felt sad. She kept on recalling what happened earlier.

His expression when she told him to forget what happen. She restrained herself from looking back. God knows how much she wanted to run back to him and kiss him again.

Chizuru stands up and walks towards the body length mirror before leaving her room. She silently walks in the hallway towards the stairs and stopped walking when she saw Sasuke in the stairs.

* * *

Sasuke also stopped from climbing up stairs when he saw Chizuru. He planned to go up stairs to look for her and give her a piece of his mind, but now that she is in front of him already he just remained silent.

She looked very beautiful in her red and white _kimono_ with an extravagant black _obi_ wrapped on her waist. The flower patterns printed at the ends of the cloth complimented the _hana kanzashi_ on her hair. On her hand is the familiar hand fan.

"Konbanwa, Uchiha-san" Chizuru broke the uncomfortable silence between them.

Sasuke just stares at her, not saying anything. Chizuru walks past him and silently climb down the stairs.

"Chizuru" Sasuke called, his hands gripped on her arm. "Let's talk."

"I am busy at the moment, Uchiha-san. Tobi-sama will arrive any moment by now and there are a lot of things to take care of…" Chizuru reasoned as she brushes his hand on her arm.

"About what happened earlier," Sasuke started,

"Stop it!" Chizuru said her voice louder than earlier.

"It's you who need to stop lying to yourself!" Sasuke said his voice is also louder

Suigetsu and Jugo just watches them from living room, none of them dares to speak a word.

Chizuru only look at him and turns to leave again. She noticed Kaya and Akane standing at the hallway near the dining room, looking at her.

"Why don't you start being honest to yourself" Sasuke said still standing at the stairs

Her hands gripping tightly on her hand fan glares up at Sasuke.

The front door opened and the masked man walks in with the mistress.

Suigetsu and Jugo stands on their seats, Sasuke remained standing at the stairs.

Chizuru with Kaya and Akane bowed and greeted.

Tobi look up at Sasuke's direction and continue to walks towards the three women.

"Chizuru, you're very beautiful as ever," Tobi said as he placed his hand on her cheeks.

Chizuru smiled and place her hand on top of his hand, "Welcome back, Tobi-sama"


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The front door opened and the masked man walks in with the mistress. Suigetsu and Jugo stands on their sits, Sasuke remained standing at the stairs. Chizuru with Kaya and Akane bowed and greeted.

Tobi look up at Sasuke's direction and continue to walks towards the three women.

"Chizuru, you're very beautiful as ever," Tobi said as he placed his hand on her cheeks.

Chizuru smiled and place her hand on top of his hand, "Welcome back, Tobi-sama"

Sasuke with an irritated look walks down the stairs and walks towards Tobi, Jugo and Suigetsu followed him.

* * *

"Sasuke seemed to be enjoying his stay here in your place, Miyowa." Tobi said as he notices a hickey near his collar bone.

Miyowa giggled beside Tobi, "Well yes of course. I didn't know that he is such a lady killer that I have a difficulty of handling some of my girls, right Chizuru?" Miyowa purposely asked her.

"Yes," she managed to answer normally without stammering.

Sasuke just ignore Miyowa's remarks, "They prepared dinner, let's discuss our plan over the table." Sasuke said to Tobi and walks towards the dinner area.

Tobi and the others followed him in the dinner area.

* * *

Kaya and Akane served the food in the table. Tobi sits beside the elegant mistress and they chat with each other. Sasuke grabbed one of the _sake_ bottles and pour its contents in his cup, beside him Jugo and Suigetsu observe the awkward atmosphere. Chizuru who is sitting next to Miyowa thanked the two old ladies who served the food.

"Hey, Sasuke. Have you seen him eat? Did he take off his mask?" Suigetsu whispered to Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke answered briefly and sip the liquor from his cup as he glances at Chizuru.

Chizuru starts eating silently, avoiding having eye contact with Sasuke who sits across the table. She took a glance at Kaya stands near the kitchen door with Akane, observing her every movement.

"Are you not feeling well? You're awfully silent, Chizuru" Tobi asked, looking at her.

"I apologize, Tobi-sama. I'm just tired" Chizuru said with a smile.

"Yes, attending to Sasuke's _needs _must be tiring." Miyowa pour some _sake_ in Tobi's cup, a naughty smile plastered in her mouth.

Chizuru nearly choked in the mistress' statement. She immediately looked at Tobi and praying that he didn't ask what does the mistress means. Her eyes caught Sasuke looking at her.

"Chizuru, you did a job well done for erasing the memories of the people who recognizes Sasuke-kun and his companions and also to assisting them with their basic _needs_" Tobi said as he put the cup towards his mask. The cup slips through his mask, Suigetsu and Jugo is dumbfounded.

"It is my pleasure to be of help to you, Tobi-sama." Chizuru said and bowed to Tobi.

"You're right, Tobi. She is very attentive to my every _need_. She knows how her work to be done, I can say that she really is a pro." Sasuke said still staring at Chizuru.

Chizuru shocked at Sasuke's statement look at him with questioning eyes.

She saw him as his lips curved into a smirk. He make it sound as if they done every act that a man and a woman can do in bed.

She gritted her teeth and clenched her hands. She is very angry right now. What will she do if Tobi discovered what the mistress had seen back in the woods? Not that he already bedded her, but she doesn't want to disappoint Tobi.

"Well, that is very rare of you, Sasuke-kun." Tobi said and chuckled. "To actually receive praise from him, Chizuru have exceptionally done an excellent job."

The mistress laughed, and pours again some _sake_ to Tobi's cup. Sasuke sipped on his cup as he stares at Chizuru. Suigetsu and Jugo can't eat well because of the awkward atmosphere.

The dinner ended and the two old ladies gather the plates and walks out of the dinner area. That's when the Black and white Zetsu appeared joined in one body and wearing his Akatsuki cloak from the ground near Tobi.

"The allied shinobi forces are still on our trail. Unfortunately many of white Zetsus have been wiped out during the shinobi world war and my chakra isn't fully replenished to create a counter attack." Tobi stated,

"What is your plan now?" Sasuke asked as he looks at the masked man.

"It would take a lot of time to regenerate my body and create another army of Zetsus, though I know the same strategy won't work well like the last time." Tobi rests his back on the chair and sighed, "So for now, it would be nice to just conceal ourselves from the eyes of the allied shinobi forces and stay with my elegant mistress." He placed his arm around the mistress' back. The mistress smiled at him seductively.

"So you're saying that we should be on status quo." Sasuke half laughed, "My revenge won't wait. I'll destroy Konoha even if I do it alone." He then stands and prepares to leave the dining area.

"What can you achieve alone? You'll only die in vain." Tobi said that makes sasuke turn and look at him,

"What?" Sasuke glares at Tobi, red shades of sharingan on his eyes.

"And, who told you I won't do anything?" Tobi asked, "Of course I have a plan."

"And what is that?" Sasuke asked.

Tobi didn't answer him instead he turns towards Chizuru's direction.

"Chizuru, would you lend me your power in this plan?" Tobi asked

"My life is yours, Tobi-sama. Just state your order and I will oblige" Chizuru bowed to Tobi,

"That's right. You've been a submissive child to me, Chizuru." Tobi chuckled and Miyowa smirked at her.

Chizuru lifts her head. Crystal blue eyes met the fiery red eyes across the table. His beautiful face is painted with anger. Why is he looking at her with that expression?

"I don't see the connection of _this_ woman in our plan to destroy Konoha." Sasuke said coldy.

She felt a sharp pain in her chest hearing how he addresses her in front of these people. _'This woman' _

"Ah, that was a good question, Sasuke." Tobi said looking again at Chizuru. "I plan on reviving the Uchiha clan." Tobi said briefly.

"Reviving the Uchiha clan?" Sasuke asked particularly no one and looking at Tobi then to Chizuru who is also shocked with Tobi's last statement.

"Chizuru is a very healthy woman, her body is suitable for giving birth to the next generation of the clan" Miyowa remarked,

Chizuru is too shocked to speak. She didn't expect anything like this. She has served him all her life and sees him as her father.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"I plan on reviving the Uchiha clan." Tobi said briefly.

"Reviving the Uchiha clan?" Sasuke asked particularly no one and looking at Tobi then to Chizuru who is also shocked with Tobi's last statement.

"Chizuru is a very healthy woman, her body is suitable for giving birth to the next generation of the clan" Miyowa remarked,

Chizuru is too shocked to speak. She didn't expect anything like this. She has served him all her life and sees him as her father.

"I expect you to do this job perfectly, my Chizuru." Tobi said to Chizuru.

Miyowa glared at Chizuru when she didn't respond immediately,

"Yes, Tobi-sama." Chizuru finally answered.

Suigetsu and Jugo remained silent the whole time. The two of them want to leave the dining area as they can sense Sasuke's anger.

* * *

After the discussion, Tobi excuses himself and leave the dining area with the mistress. Chizuru remained on her seat and busy with her thoughts. Suigetsu rests his back on the chair lazily and Jugo sighed.

"Jeez. Finally the dinner has ended." Suigetsu said and look at Sasuke,

Sasuke remained standing on the same spot and staring at Chizuru.

Sitting on her chair, her crystal blue orbs pinned on the hand fan on her hands.

"Sasuke, let's go" Jugo said to Sasuke.

"Both of you go upstairs, I'll follow later." Sasuke walks towards Chizuru.

Suigetsu and Jugo followed and walks out of the dining area.

* * *

Chizuru is still busy in her thoughts with her head down. She is ordered to give birth to the next generation of Uchiha clan. How can she do it, when she can't even imagine herself having sex to the man she see as her father?

Her thoughts were stopped by the footsteps, without lifting her head she looked at his feet stopped beside her. She doesn't want to talk to him nor look at him at the moment. His presence is making her more confused.

"Please, I want to be alone." She said when he didn't move.

"If you don't want to do it, then why didn't you say no to him?" Sasuke asked

"This doesn't concern you, mind your own business." Chizuru said her head still down

"Unfortunately, it does concern me. You are to become the mother of the new generation of Uchiha clan, and I am an Uchiha." Sasuke said as he walks behind her chair.

What he said is true. She owed Tobi Uchiha everything that she has now. Ever since she is brought here, she was taught how to read and write, he had nurtured her, disciplined her, and trained her to be a great kunoichi, all in Uchiha clan's standards.

She lifted her head and look at Sasuke who is staring at her.

"My opinion doesn't matter. I am a tool for Tobi-sama. He is free to do whatever he wants with this body."

Sasuke stare at her intently then he smirked. He pulls the chair beside Chizuru and sit beside her.

"Tobi is very lucky to have a tool with such loyalty and devotion, I am envious." Sasuke said with sarcasm.

Chizuru is too tired to argue with him stands and walks towards the hallway to living room. She must distance herself from Sasuke, with only his presence it is enough to make her confused and the last thing she'd do is to be distracted and fail Tobi.

* * *

With three big steps he reached her arm and pushes her against the wall. He leaned closer and traps her between his arms. Staring at each other, Chizuru broke the silence.

"Why are you doing this?" Chizuru asks,

He can't understand himself either. Why the thought of other men touching her does frustrates him so much.

He made small kisses near her lips as his hand cups her breast,

"Will you let him do this to you?" Sasuke whispered to her ear.

Chizuru shocked with his actions just froze and stares at him. His hand is playing on her breast and his lips brushing against the hollow of her neck.

When his other hand brushes on her rear, she pushed him off her and gave him a powerful punch on his face.

Sasuke didn't bother to evade her punch and receives her attack.

"Stop touching me whenever you feel like, I am not your play thing!" Chizuru said with controlled voice as she didn't want people upstairs hear them.

Sasuke wipe off the blood from the corner of his lips and watched her as she walks away.

He pulled again a chair and sit on it. He taps his fingers at the dining table and sighed.

"Did you think I would really force myself on her?" Sasuke asked still tapping his fingers on the dinner table.

Tobi appears from thin air using his dimensional powers. He walks towards the table and sit near him.

"You want her?" Tobi look at Sasuke, his sentence is more of a statement than a question.

From the look of it, Tobi already know about the strong attraction between him and Chizuru. He must have heard it from Miyowa.

"The white Zetsu told me." Tobi read what is running in his head and answer his questions.

"That girl just piqued my interest, I am just bored." Sasuke said.

"Chizuru is a beautiful and gorgeous woman. It's normal to be attracted to her." Tobi said. "She will give birth to children that would inherit her features for sure," he added.

Sasuke didn't answer and just continue tapping his fingers on the table.

Seeing him very frustrated because of a woman, Tobi can't suppress a grin.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The night is very long for Sasuke. After his conversation with Tobi in the dining area, he goes straight to his bed but until now he can't sleep. Suigetsu and Jugo on the other hand are sleeping soundly on their respective beds.

He is wearing his black yukata which is similar to Madara's clothes in his youth with a small Uchiha crest on the back.

The room they are occupying is especially big, and it contains four beds. Like other areas of the house the furniture inside their room is also made of wood.

Sasuke leave his bed and walks towards the door.

"Sasuke, where are you going this late?" Suigetsu asked, he yawned and sit on his bed.

"I'll just stroll outside." Sasuke answered briefly.

"Just give it up, man." Suigetsu blurted out, "It would be wiser to distance yourself to her. That woman is already his property." Suigetsu sighed, "But that Tobi is unexpectedly greedy and a lecher, huh. He already has the elegant mistress but still aiming for Chizuru."

"Suigetsu." Sasuke called,

"What?" Suigetsu asked,

"You're noisy." Sasuke said and walk out of the room.

* * *

The house is very quiet and the only sounds that he hears are his footsteps. He walks aimlessly on the dim lighted hallway, Suigetsu's words echoed in his mind.

He stopped in front of Tobi's room. He is to knock on the door when he hears odd sounds inside of the room. It wasn't long when he realized what is that odd sounds that he heard emanating from the room.

The gasps and moans became louder as well as the sound of bodies that being bumped with each other.

"Chizuru" Sasuke mumbled,

He immediately knocked on the door. The image of Tobi on top of Chizuru came in to his mind and it suddenly angers him that his sharingan is unconsciously activated.

* * *

"Enter." Tobi said

Sasuke opens the door and walks inside. The musk scent of sex lingers inside of Tobi's room. His eyes immediately flew to the woman lying on the bed, the bed sheets covering her naked body.

"Why so shocked Sasuke? Did you think that it would be Chizuru that you'll see here?" Miyowa asked. Her dark brown wavy hair is down, her lips swollen and her body is sweaty.

Tobi who is sitting on the bed beside Miyowa chuckled. Like Miyowa he is also naked except for the mask on his face while the bed sheets covering his lower body.

"Look at yourself, Sasuke. Your eyes are full of jealousy." Tobi said, "What is it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke remained silent as he looks at the mistress on the bed. He doesn't want Miyowa to hear what he will say to Tobi.

"I think I will take my leave now, this boy doesn't trust me a bit so he won't talk if I'm here." Miyowa said embracing Tobi from behind. Her hand brushes against his chest and create small kisses on his shoulder.

Sasuke looked very impatient walk towards the window and stare at the scenery outside while Miyowa starts to dress. The smell inside the room suffocates him, he want to finish talking to Tobi and leave the room.

He heard the door closes and turns to face Tobi who is still naked with only bed sheets covering half of his body.

"This has been bothering me since we get here. Who really is these people in Rukiya and why do you trust them?" Sasuke asked still standing near the window.

Tobi stands up and wears his checkered black and grey yukata and sits on the couch inside the master's bedroom.

"Miyowa is just an empty shell. All she wants is to destroy everything. She is a powerful assassin in the past." He picked the pipe on the coffee table that Miyowa had left, "We became acquaintances after the nine-tails attack to Konoha many years ago. The two older women are Miyowa's subordinates." He added.

Sasuke walks towards the couch across Tobi and sit, "Tell me about Chizuru. Who is she?" he asked, sharingan still activated on his eyes.

"Sasuke, you are becoming obsessed with Chizuru" Tobi chuckled.

"No, I don't. I told you, she just piqued my interest." Sasuke denied.

"Chizuru is a slave child I get from Takumi Village, the village of artisans known for its skills in making weaponry." Tobi started casually, he rests his back on the couch and sighed. The sweat from his neck is trickling down to his chest.

'_That explains her expertise with ninja weapons, she came from Takumi'_ Sasuke places his hand on his chin. "That doesn't make sense, why did you pick her?"

Tobi chuckled again and put Miyowa's pipe down on the coffee table.

"I met her in the woods as she tries to escape her owner, she was running desperately. Back then she has no knowledge to fight or defend herself. She had a set of throwing knives with her but has no knowledge how to use it." Tobi reminiscing, "What caught my interest in her is that she learned a very old forbidden jutsu."

"Her mind manipulation jutsu," Sasuke said

"Yes, it was a forbidden jutsu in which you can only acquire by killing someone pure and close to you." Tobi said,

"Then it is similar to mangyeko sharingan?" Sasuke asked,

"Yes, somewhat similar. It is an ocular jutsu created by shinobis who wants to create a kekkei genkai equal to Uchiha's sharingan. Unlike sharingan who only Uchiha clan members can have, this nameless forbidden jutsu can be learned by ordinary person but is only applicable to females." Tobi explained.

"Being a forbidden jutsu, I assume it does have risks and sacrifices to the user." Sasuke assumed. His curiosity for her grew even bigger than before.

"Yes, you're right. This jutsu is being passed on to the new user. It is said that these people who acquired the said forbidden jutsu are being hunted by all the pure women who have been killed and when the user's will became weak they will be eaten by the justu." Tobi answered.

* * *

Walking along the dim lighted hallway, Sasuke was fallen into his thoughts. Chizuru's mind manipulation jutsu is a forbidden jutsu acquired from killing someone close to the person who desired it.

'_Whom did she kill to achieve that cursed justu? Is she being hunted by the killed women in her sleep?'_

His thoughts were distracted by the sound of the front door being closed. He looked at the door's direction and there he saw woman in his thoughts.

Chizuru wears a thin yellow blouse and white short shorts that is obviously her sleeping wear. She looked shocked as she didn't expect someone was still awake and will see her.

"Uchiha-san." Chizuru said,

"Why are you bare footed?" Sasuke asked Chizuru as he is staring at his bare feet.

"Uh, I…" Chizuru became conscious with her appearance crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I need to go back to my room." She said and walks past Sasuke.

Sasuke immediately blocked her way with his arm. Chizuru look at him, her eyes was filled with fear. Sasuke grabbed her on her arm and pulled her into the kitchen.

On his hand he could feel her body shiver from fear. It is the first time he had seen her lose her composure completely and extremely scared.

She didn't protest when Sasuke pulled her and just let him. She is too occupied to think anything else.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

They enter the kitchen. Sasuke was still holding her arm when they stopped near the fridge. Chizuru remained silent, her head down and her other hand covering her chest.

"Chizuru. Look at me." Sasuke commanded

Chizuru with her disheveled hair lifts her head and look at Sasuke's face.

"You're shivering." Sasuke said,

"I… I'm just cold. Please let go of my hand, I need to go back to my room." Chizuru stated as she pulls her hand, her eyes avoiding having eye contact with him.

Sasuke grabbed her on her waist and lift her to the kitchen counter. Chizuru shocked with his sudden actions gasped as her hands grabbed on Sasuke's shoulders.

His arms encircled on her waist as she seated on the kitchen counter. He leaned closer to her and stares at her crystal blue eyes. Her luscious pinkish lips only a breath away from his.

Her hands are still on his wide and muscular shoulders. Sitting on the kitchen counter while her legs are apart as Sasuke positioned himself between them. She stares back at him.

She grabbed on his nape and held him closer. The warmth coming from him is calming her. When she woke up earlier from her nightmare, she immediately run outside of the house with fear from _those_ who hunt her.

Being held close by Chizuru, Sasuke felt his heart beats faster than usual. He heard her sighed and noticed that her body stopped from shivering though her body is still cold.

Sasuke unfamiliar with the emotions awaken deep within him pushes her away from him.

Chizuru pulled him again closer to her, "No, don't go. Please stay." She feared if she lets go of his warmth she would remember her nightmare again. "Just a little more, please stay with me." Chizuru said to Sasuke.

The both of them stare at each other as they reach the gap between their lips.

His tongue traces the outline of her parted lips and she sent the tip of her tongue to meet with his. Their torrid kisses continued on as saliva trickled down their chins.

Sasuke gave her small kisses on her jaw down to the creamy flesh of her delicious neck. His hands on her waist crawl up and cupped her breasts.

He stopped kissing her neck when he noticed that she is not wearing bra beneath her thin yellow blouse. He brushes his thumb against her erect nipple against the cloth of her blouse.

Chizuru's cheeks flushed, she bit her lower lip to suppress her voice. The sensations of his skillful hands against her breasts are making her feel hot.

He kisses her again full on her mouth and pull her on her waist closer. He lowered his head and starts sucking her breast against the thin cloth, while rolling her nipple with his other hand.

"Ohh…" Chizuru let out an involuntary moan.

He leaned closer to her, their body touching each other. Chizuru cupped his face and kiss him passionately.

Sasuke grabbed on her butt and pulled her against his groin. Chizuru gasps when she felt his rock hard thing between her thighs.

"Don't ask me to stay with you, because I would really make you stay with me and won't ever let you get away." Sasuke said in a serious tone. "I am a selfish person, Chizuru." He added.

"I am a despicable human being, Uchiha-san." Chizuru said staring at his black orbs. "Other people admire me, idolize me. They think I'm pure hearted, but I am not." She added tears building up on her eyes.

Sasuke is also staring at her blue orbs, seeing her like this is a proof that she is indeed suffering from the cursed justu.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a second then let go of her. He looked at her face again. Her luscious lips are dampened and swollen from the kiss. Her breasts are moving up and down with her breathing. It requires a lot of determination to stop and restrain himself from kissing her and make her his.

"Go now, before I change my mind." Sasuke said,

Chizuru nodded and walks towards the dining area. She stopped walking and looks back at him.

"Good night." And she walks away.

* * *

When she reached her room, she immediately closes the door behind her and looks at her reflection to the whole body mirror near the door.

Her lips are still swollen from the kiss, she comb her disheveled hair with her fingers.

She walks towards her bed and lay down, though she doubt if she'll get any sleep after that kiss. She places her fingers on her lips and remembers what happened earlier. If only the circumstances would allow, she would like to stay with him till dawn.

'_No. someone like me don't have the right to desire anything… all I need to do is to obey Tobi-sama's wishes.'_

She closes her eyes and curl up like a ball on her cold wide bed.

* * *

The next morning, Jugo and Suigetsu followed Sasuke on the woods where they are free to use their ninjutsu skills without other people seeing them.

Sasuke with his sword in his hand wears his usual dark blue pants and purple belt sash with blue cloth hanging around his hips. Sweats trickled down his shirtless body.

Jugo who stand across sasuke is also shirtless and on his beast mode. He is panting as his strength is not on par with Sasuke's.

"Jugo, attack me." Sasuke said and Jugo comply on his command.

The next moment was full with clashing of their powerful jutsus. They both jump back and stare at each other.

Suigetsu on the other hand is on the lake with his water state. He is watching his two companions as they spar with each other.

"Hey, Sasuke." Suigetsu called

"What?" Sasuke answered as he counters Jugo's attack.

"I'm just curious. Did you already fuck her?" Suigetsu casually asked

Instead of answering he throws plenty of shuriken on Suigetsu's direction. Suigetsu immediately turns into liquid state and just laughed.

* * *

Chizuru decided to visit Rukiya as the building is nearly finished on renovation. On the way, she walks into the town's people who know her and chatted with her.

Chizuru is wearing her usual kimono with her hair tied in a braid. She is carrying a cloth bag in which she keeps her _shamisen_.

"Chizu-chan?"

Chizuru turns to the direction of the voice that called her and saw her best friend Reiko with other geishas.

"Reiko-chan!" Chizuru walks towards the geishas and exchange formalities with each other.

After checking the nearly finished building they go straight to the second branch of Rukiya. There she saw familiar faces of the employees and geishas who are worked in the main branch.

"Chizuru-sama!" the old servant called and run to her with haste, "I'm so glad that you are safe!" said the servant, her eyes tearing up.

"Obaa-chan, how are you doing?" Chizuru said as she patted the servant's shoulder

"I and the other servants were fine. Other employees were sent to other places because unlike the main branch, the second branch is smaller and so is their budget for food. Nonetheless, we got used to the place." The servant said happily.

"Chizu-chan?" Reiko called from the hallway to the tea rooms

"Hai, coming" Chizuru responded and face the old servant again, "Obaa-chan, Reiko is calling me, we'll talk again later." Chizuru said

"Yes, Chizuru-sama" the servant bowed

* * *

Chizuru slides open the door and walks inside. Reiko with other geishas is already seated in front of the table. They enjoyed chatting and laughing with each other while eating rice cakes and drinking jasmine tea.

"Ne, Chizu-sama. I heard that your fiancé came after the incident." The older geisha said

"Ehhh? No way! Is that true, Chizuru-sama?" the youngest geisha asked,

Chizuru just nodded and smiled. The two geishas started to scream in excitement.

"Who is he? Is he rich?" the older geisha asked,

"What is he like? Come on, tell us!" the youngest geisha asked,

Chizuru giggled, "He is a very private person. I can't tell you any details about him." she said

"Aww" the two geishas said in disappointment.

"Then are you currently staying with him now?" Reiko asked,

"Yes," Chizuru briefly answered. The two geisha screamed again.

"Did you do it already with him?" the youngest geisha

The other geishas look at her and waiting for her response.

Chizuru just smiled, "No, we sleep in different rooms."

"Ehhhh?" the geishas said in chorus

She sleeps in a different room from Tobi but sooner or later, she will have to do it with him and give birth to the next generation of Uchiha clan.

She heard something from the sliding door and look. She saw the little girl that she saved from the bounty nin-hunter peeking. When the girl knew that Chizuru noticed her, she immediately run away.

"Don't mind her," Reiko said as she had also noticed the girl, "That little girl likes to watch geishas, I saw her once in the backyard imitating the dance of the maikos" Reiko said while smiling


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The sun has set and Chizuru decided to go home. From the front door she stands and bows to Reiko and the others who accompany her outside of the tea house.

"Thank you for these confectionaries. I will make sure to come here and visit again." Chizuru said,

"Take care, Chizu-chan." Reiko said smiling and the others also bid their goodbyes.

"Chizuru-sama it will be lonely here at Rukiya when you're not around. Please always be safe." The old servant said.

"Chizu-sama! Please bring here your _husband_ when you visit next time!" the youngest geisha said while grinning. All of them laugh hearing her statement.

"Okay, Okay… but he isn't my husband yet." Chizuru said while laughing, "Then I will take my leave. Goodbye for now guys."

The coach man guides her in boarding the carriage. She smiled and waved her hand to her friends in Rukiya.

* * *

"It's getting dark, let's head back." Sasuke said to Suigetsu and Jugo.

"Yeah." Suigetsu agreed and walks with Jugo towards Sasuke.

Jugo stopped walking and look in the sky. A flock of birds were currently flying with haste then it followed by the loud sounds of explosion.

"What was that?" Suigetsu asked also looking in the sky.

"Someone is trying to get in and triggered the traps that Chizuru had set outside Miyowa's land." Jugo said

"But this land is covered by a genjustu spell to conceal any entrance and it isn't easy to locate the entrance. Who might they be?" Suigetsu asked particularly no one.

Sasuke look at the sky, staring at the descending image of the flock of birds. The descending image of back of a Chizuru suddenly flashed on his mind.

She walks into them this morning as they headed to the forest. She is carrying her musical instrument and is heading to the town to visit Rukiya.

"_What? Then who will cook for dinner?" Suigetsu asked while both of his hands are on the back of his head,_

_A throwing knife came flying fast in Suigetsu's direction and it hit him on his face. His face immediately transform into water state upon contact._

"_Hey! That was close, teme!" irritated Suigetsu said,_

"_I am not your maid" she picks her cloth bag "Don't worry. I'll come back after sunset." Chizuru said and looks at Sasuke before leaving._

Sasuke do his hand sign and put his hand on the ground, summoning the giant brown hawk. Sasuke jumps into the hawk and prepares to fly.

"Hey, wait up Sasuke!" Suigetsu also jumps and grabbed on the giant bird.

Jugo managed to jump into the hawk too.

* * *

The man's eyes were full of fear as the woman with an angelic face walks towards him with a throwing knife on her hand.

"N, No, don't come near me! You devil!" the man screamed in desperation.

He was caught off guard. He didn't think that this girl who dressed in a fancy kimono would be a kunoichi. Before he knew it he was attacked by her below his ribs and starts coughing blood. He knew some of his internal organs were severely injured.

The woman with an angelic face kneels in front of man and stabs him straight from his heart.

* * *

Chizuru pulled her throwing knife from the man's corpse. She knew that four men were hiding in the trees around her. She has killed seven men already, and there are still four of them hiding.

The four men jumps at her at the same time, they decide to team up in order to defeat her. She stands and in her fighting stance, throwing knives on both hands.

* * *

"There she is!" Suigetsu said pointing in her direction,

Chizuru is currently fighting heads on with four men. She jumps back and does hands signs in the air. When her feet touch the ground she executes her fire release jutsu, the great fire ball technique.

"Whoa, that was impressive!" Suigetsu said and he jumps down off the hawk and runs towards Chizuru.

Chizuru who is covered by blood of those she killed look at them. She immediately kicked Suigetsu who is pestering her.

"Ouch! Stop it, you bitch! OUCH!" Suigetsu protested

She stopped stomping at Suigetsu when Sasuke came near them.

"Did Tobi teach you?" Sasuke asked,

"If it's the Uchiha's signature technique, yes." She responded, wiping her bloody face with a handkerchief. "He taught me when I was nine."

"Such a shame you didn't born in Uchiha clan." Sasuke said as he looks at her face down to her exposed cleavage.

Chizuru didn't responds and just stare at him, and then she smiled.

"Your actions don't match your words, Uchiha-san." She said and walks towards Jugo

"This one is still alive." Jugo said as he grabbed the injured man,

Sasuke came near the injured intruder and survey his appearance.

"He doesn't seem to be part of the allied shinobi forces, but who might this people be?" Suigetsu asked his hand on his chin

"What is your objective? Who sent you?" Sasuke asked,

Chizuru stands beside Sasuke and waiting for the injured intruder to speak.

When the injured intruder decided to speak he started to scream in pain and his body started to burn and turn into ashes.

"Someone is controlling them, Uchiha-san." Chizuru said as she looked at the corpses turned into ashes. "I have to report this to Tobi-sama." She picked her cloth bag under a nearby tree.

* * *

When they arrived at the farm house, Kaya and Akane are already waiting in front of the house. Akane gets the cloth bag from chizuru and opens the door for them.

"You have to get ready, Chizuru-sama" Kaya said as they walks inside,

"Ready for what?" confused Chizuru asked,

Sasuke and the others walk ahead of them,

"Tonight is the agreed date for you and Tobi-sama to sleep together based on your ovulation calendar, Chizuru-sama." Kaya said with her usual expressionless face.

Sasuke stopped walking. He didn't move and is waiting for her response. Suigetsu just sighed, Jugo look at Chizuru's direction.

"Bath is ready, Chizuru-sama." Akane walks beside Chizuru after closing the door.

Miyowa never told her about this, she isn't prepared for this. She is to have sex with the man she sees as her father. Her chest felt so tight, and the hallway seemed so crowded. She wanted to run outside and breathe. Chizuru looks at Sasuke's back.

"Chizuru-sama." Kaya called,

Chizuru look at the old lady.

"Tobi-sama is expecting a lot from you." Kaya said and guide her arm as they walk past the three men and climb up stairs.

* * *

The two old ladies are helping her in the bath as her naked body is soaked in the oak bath tub. She is staring at the petals floating on the water. After this night, she will be Tobi's woman, just like Miyowa.

After bathing, she wears an extravagant black kimono with red butterflies printed on the ends of the cloth and red obi tied around her waist. Her hair is tied in a bun with her red and black hair ornament dangling from her hair, and her lips were painted red.

"Chizuru-sama, the preparations are complete. Let us accompany you to Tobi-sama's room." Akane said,

Chizuru remained sitting in front of the dresser, staring at her reflection.

"Chizuru-sama." Kaya called her,

Chizuru closes her eyes for a second and stands on her seat, her heart feels so empty. Her legs felt so heavy with every step that she takes towards her bedroom door. Ayane opens the door for her and stops when she saw someone in front of her door.

Sasuke was standing in front of her door, his eyes in the shade of red surveying her appearance. When Kaya attempts to pull her and get out of the room, Sasuke slammed his hand against the door frame that makes Ayane flinch.

"Please step aside, Sasuke-sama. We are ordered by Tobi-sama to accompany Chizuru-sama in his room." Kaya said.

Sasuke just ignored what Kaya said as if he didn't hear anything and grabbed Chizuru's hand. He turned and pulls Chizuru who just let him kidnap her from the two old ladies.

"Chizuru-sama!" Kaya said as she followed the two,

Sasuke stopped walking and turn to kaya with his mangekyo sharingan activated, Kaya stopped and stands still.

"Make another step, and I'll kill you." Sasuke said with anger in his voice.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter! Please review **


	18. Chapter 17

**Warning: this is erotica/lemon**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Sasuke was standing in front of her door, his eyes in the shade of red surveying her appearance. When Kaya attempts to pull her and get out of the room, Sasuke slammed his hand against the door frame that makes Ayane flinch.

"Please step aside, Sasuke-sama. We are ordered by Tobi-sama to accompany Chizuru-sama in his room." Kaya said.

Sasuke just ignored what Kaya said as if he didn't hear anything and grabbed Chizuru's hand. He turned and pulls Chizuru who just let him kidnap her from the two old ladies.

"Chizuru-sama!" Kaya said as she followed the two,

Sasuke stopped walking and turn to kaya with his mangekyo sharingan activated, Kaya stopped and stands still.

"Make another step, and I'll kill you." Sasuke said with anger in his voice.

"Uchiha-san, please don't" Chizuru said, hold on his hand.

Sasuke look at Chizuru's face and felt his anger subdued as his eyes turned black, he sighed and walks away holding Chizuru on her hand. It's unbelievable that with only her words, it can calm his anger. This woman creates wonders that he still can't comprehend.

Chizuru holds on his hand and walks away with him. Being with him like this, felt so right even though she knew it is wrong.

The both of them stopped when they saw Tobi appeared before them from thin air using his space-time ninjutsu.

"Tobi-sama," Chizuru with a shocked expression,

"I believe this is isn't the way to my room," Tobi said and reach out his hand to Chizuru, "Come, my Chizuru."

Chizuru looked at Tobi's hand, she must obey him for she is his tool but her body won't move and reach his hand.

"Tobi-sama, I…" Chizuru said

Sasuke gripped on her hand tightly, "I won't hand her over." Sasuke said,

Chizuru is speechless by what he had said to Tobi and look at him. Her chest is filled with nervousness, or is this happiness?

Tobi laughed and cross his arms in front of his chest. Suigestu and Jugo who stands at the end of hallway just watch, nervousness reflected on their faces.

"Since you're so eager to stop me, why don't you sleep with her instead of me?" Tobi said, "Impregnate her and continue our bloodline." He added.

Sasuke didn't expect his answer. He remained silent and just stares at him. Chizuru has the same reaction as Sasuke.

"If I were you, I'll be using this time more wisely." Tobi said and just disappear using his jutsu,

* * *

Chizuru sighed in relief, her hand on her chest. She thought that their encounter with Tobi would result to blood bath. She didn't reach for his hand earlier, it was the first time she disobeyed him. She hoped that Tobi could forgive her insolence.

'_And, now what?' _Chizuru asked herself inwardly as she turns to Sasuke and look at him and noticed that he was staring at her.

Sasuke's hold on her hand tightened, "He's right. We shouldn't waste our time here and use our time more wisely," He said.

Before Chizuru could ask what he meant by that, he had already pulled her and walks back to her room.

Jugo looks at Suigetsu who sighed heavily,

"Let's go back and sleep, Jugo. Sasuke won't be back the whole night for sure." Suigetsu said as he opens the door and walks inside. Jugo just followed him.

Kaya and Akane didn't say anything when the two walks past them and entered the bedroom.

* * *

Sasuke closes the door behind them with a click, a sign that he locked the door. As he don't want others to disturb them or walks inside in the middle of it.

He looks at the beautiful woman in front of him. She wears an extravagant black kimono with red butterflies print on the ends of the cloth and red obi tied around her waist. Her hair is tied in a bun with her red and black _kanzashi_ dangling from her hair, and her lips were painted red.

He loosens his purple belt and drops it on the floor. The blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees dropped on his feet as he walks towards her. He unzips his high-collared short-sleeved shirt and stops in front of her.

Chizuru stares at him, her luscious lips painted with red lipstick is slightly parted. She let him pull her _kanzashi _off her hair and loosen the red ribbon that releases her long silky black hair from being tied.

"Nervous?" Sasuke asked as he gets the familiar hand fan from her hand and just place it over the chair.

She nods, "Please excuse my inexperience, if I had known this would happen I could have at least…"

She couldn't finish her sentence as Sasuke pull her extravagant red obi off her waist and pushes her gently towards the bed. He knelt on the bed and lowered his body on top of hers.

"You smell good," he whispered on her ear, and kisses her lips hungrily.

Chizuru's hands crawl up into his nape and responded to his kisses with equal fire. Their lips are pressing harder as their tongues dances with each other. He pulled away from the kiss, both of them panting and gasping for air.

She opened her eyes. Crystal blue meets Black. She still had her kimono on but it was hung open exposing her sexy body to him. Her big breasts are moving up and down with her breathing, she wears red lacey bra and under wear. He felt the tightness on that part of his pants as his eyes was feasting on the delicious view of her gorgeous body, and then he heard her giggled.

"What, you're ruining the mood, woman." Sasuke said,

"My lipstick got smeared on your mouth," She uses her kimono sleeve to wipe the smear on his lips and chin.

Chizuru sits on the bed and rests her back on the head rest. She smiled at Sasuke and places her hand on his cheek as her thumb brushes his lower lip.

"Thank you for coming here and stopping them, I feel so relieved when I see you standing outside my door." Chizuru said to Sasuke,

"Don't thank me. I didn't do it for you." Sasuke said leaning closer to Chizuru,

"Yeah, yeah I know you do it for me" She said giggling,

"You, conceited devil" Sasuke kisses her again, this time deeper and more passionate than earlier.

He pulled her kimono down her shoulders and drops it somewhere in the room. He kisses her shoulders as she takes off her bra revealing her big breasts.

Just by looking at her breasts, her creamy flawless skin his sanity is starting to leave him. His hands explored on her breasts, his tongue exiting his parted mouth licked her neck and suck it. The creamy flesh of her neck was now tainted by his kiss marks. He continued to leave more hickeys on her neck.

Chizuru's hands rests on his shoulders, she gasped when she felt him pinch her nipples. She bit her lower lip as she felt the sensation of pain and pleasure he is giving her.

His lips form a smirk when he looks up at her face and see her with a lustful expression. He gave her a brief kiss and lowered his head to her breasts. He licked her erect nipple slowly, and sucked it hungrily.

"Ahh…" a moan escaped her lips, her fingers run through his black hair. She arcs her back to give him more access to her breasts.

Sasuke's hand began exploring her upper body again. His hand slid down and slowly caresses the flawless skin of her flat tummy. Going down and down until his fingers reaches the garter of her red lacey under wear. He slid his hand inside her under wear and touches the most sensitive part of her body.

She gasped and holds on his arm when she felt his finger stroking her moist folds repeatedly. She moans in pleasure, arching her body.

His finger left her and he licked it slowly, seducing her.

"You taste good," Sasuke said as he pulled down that remaining piece of clothing on her and toss it somewhere the room.

Sasuke's hand is on her knees and parts her thighs, his eyes full of lust transfixed on her wet core.

She moves her hand to cover it, "This is so embarrassing, stop staring at it."

He removes her hand, "There's nothing to be embarrass about. You're beautiful. Very beautiful" he said in a hoarse voice,

All of a sudden his mouth replaced his finger, and licked her teasingly on her clit. She grabbed on his hair and a strangled cry escaped her lips. He started sucking, up and down of each side of her folds and then up again to her clit where she is most sensitive.

Chizuru's moan became louder. She parted her thighs more and starts moving her hips. Waves of pleasure flow over her and she felt something building up inside her that is about to come out.

"Ahh… more… Hnn… it feels good…" Chizuru said in between her moans.

Hearing it from her, it boosted his male ego. Watching her expression he knew that she is about to come. He played with her some more by practically lapping her womanhood.

She gasped and moaned breathlessly, her hand is on top of his head pushing him closer. She felt his tongue moves around inside her, and she came violently. She screamed in pleasure.

He pulled back and kneels on the bed. Looking at her expression after she came with her heavy breathing, the beast inside him wants to break free and devour her. He starts to undress.

"I want to undress you too." Chizuru said, getting up and kneeling on the bed before him.

He pulled her closer and kissed her lips forcibly. Chizuru responded to his kisses with hunger she never thought she had.

Then her hands take his unzipped shirt off him while her lips brushing against his collar bone down to his nipple. He groans when he felt her licked on his nipple. She dropped his shirt and her lips go down his muscled abdomen, her hand moves up on his pants. She began pulling it down from his hips, as she stares intently at that bulging part in his lower body. Then she pulled down his boxers next, revealing his rock hard member.

She gripped on his huge member and starts stroking it back and forth lightly,

"Chizuru." Sasuke aroused called, watching her as she strokes him.

Chizuru looked up at Sasuke's face before she kisses it around the head while her hand still stroking his length back and forth.

"Ahh… Chizuru" Sasuke pleasured by her actions,

She parted her lips and put it inside her mouth. She heard him gasp in pleasure. It was the first time she had done something like this, and she was surprise at how large he felt inside her mouth. She couldn't get much more than a quarter of his length into her mouth comfortably.

"Damn, you're going to make me come," he said as his hand rests on her head.

She was sucking up and down the top and stroking the remainder of the length with her hand.

Sasuke on his ecstasy muffled a groan and watched her with fascination as she sucks on him, her tongue doing things that felt so good. The waves of pleasure went all the way through his body and his groin tightened.

"Chizuru, I'm about to- Ohh…" Sasuke came hard, gripping the sides of her head. He slumped against the bed and waited for a few moments to regain the ability to speak and think clearly. He looked at Chizuru who is struggling to swallow his thick cum.

Chizuru managed to swallow it all down, she felt his hand on her waist pulling her closer to him.

Sasuke stares at her and wipes the remnants of his cum on the corner of her mouth.

"To think that it was your first time doing that, you have skillful lips here" Sasuke said as he brushes his thumb on her luscious lips.

Looking at her dampened lips he can't help to insert his thumb in her mouth. Chizuru licked his thumb and sucks on it seductively.

Sasuke's member came full to attention from that seductive view.

He pushes her gently on the bed, and kissed her hard while he positioned himself between her thighs. There was no teasing this time; those teasing had been torturous for him as it had been for her.

Sasuke looks at Chizuru as he rubs the head on her entrance. She gave him a nod, and in one swift movement he entered her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter! Please review **


	19. Chapter 18

**Warning: this is erotica/lemon**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

He pushes her gently on the bed, and kissed her hard while he positioned himself between her thighs. There was no teasing this time; those teasing had been torturous for him as it had been for her.

Sasuke looks at Chizuru as he rubs the head on her entrance. She gave him a nod, and in one swift movement he entered her.

Moan of pleasure escaped his lips and she hissed in pain as his huge member tore through her hymen.

'_God, it hurts!'_ Chizuru said to herself.

The pleasure of being inside her was overwhelming that he almost came right then. The sensation of her flesh wrapped around his is crazy, that it tortures him.

Sasuke looks down to where their bodies are connected and saw her bleeding from her hymen being torn. He then stares at her pained expression, and plants small kisses on her teary eyes. Chizuru smiles at him,

"You can move now, Sasuke." Chizuru said, her hand caressing his cheeks.

Hearing her calling him with his first name for the first time, gave him a tingling feeling and his heart starts to beats faster again like the last time.

He started to move in a slow pace, doing small stokes that each time it going tiny bit deeper.

"Hnn… you're surrounding me," Sasuke said as he thrust deeper and deeper into her.

The sensation of his thrusts overwhelms Chizuru, the pain earlier is starting to fade and she starts to feel pleasure. She looked down to see their bodies mated as one, watching his hips as he thrusts in and out of her. Her moans became louder.

"Ohh… Sasuke, faster" She begged, her nails dug deeper on his back.

His thrusts gathered speed, the muscles on his chest and abs tensed, pounding into her deeper.

"Chizuru, it feels incredibly good," he said in between his panting and moaning.

Chizuru's hands brushes against his beautifully defined six pack abs while moving her hips to meet with his.

"I feel good too, I'm becoming strange, Ahh… Sasuke!" Chizuru while meeting his deep thrusts.

The movements of their hips matched with each other, as if they have been lovers for centuries. The room was soon filled with their moans, gasps and the wet sounds of their bodies connecting.

The next moments are filled with frenzied thrusting of mad lust for each other. His breathing became more erratic and her moans became louder. She wraps her thighs around his hips as her muscles contracted around him and screamed his name as she came. Then he came with his member shoving deep into her, spilling his cum inside her.

He was still coming inside her, it felt so good. He embraces her as he rests his head on the curve of her creamy neck.

Chizuru could feel his sperm flooding inside her. Sweat trickled down their bodies as they breathe heavily.

Sasuke leant over and kissed her deeply, his softened member is still shoved deep inside her. His arms encircled her waist in a passionate embrace.

Chizuru responds to his kisses and wrap her arms on his nape. She felt his member twitch inside her and look at him.

"You're pretty good for a first timer. Don't tell me they taught something like that in Rukiya?" Sasuke could still remember how she had driven him mad with lust with her fellatio.

Chizuru felt her cheeks flushed with his compliment and smiled.

"I have seen some of the geishas on their work and they are casually talking about it." Chizuru said,

Black orbs met blue ones, they just stare at each other for a few moments and then they reach the gap between their lips.

Sasuke kisses her gently on her lips, embraces her as if he owns her. Possess her. He wanted to take her again badly, but he knows that she is still sore and had already reached her limit for sex. She was so addicting.

His kisses felt reassuring and gentle that make her think that they are lovers just finished love making. She immediately brushes those thoughts away, she knew of all people that their relationship is just made up of lust and their obligation to produce an off spring for the Uchiha clan.

He rolled onto his back, taking her with him. Chizuru lay on top of him and rests her head on the curve of his neck as her hand gently caresses his chest. Sasuke brushes his fingers through her long black hair.

He watched her as she started to drift into sleep. Every time he is close to her like this his heart starts to beat faster and he can't understand why. All he knew is that he want her, desire her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter! Please review **


	20. Chapter 19

**Wrning: this is erotica/lemon**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Chizuru's eyes snapped open. She looked at Sasuke who is lying beside her, his eyes were closed and his chest is moving up and down with the rhythm of breathing. She used the opportunity to stare at his handsome face. His eye lashes were thick and long, his nose is pointed and his lips were… very tempting.

"It's still dark outside, why don't you sleep some more?" Sasuke spoke, his eyes were still closed.

"I am used from waking up this early, I need to check on the traps and security of the whole place." she gets up and removes the comforter over her naked body.

She gasps as Sasuke pulls her back to the bed and embraces her from behind.

Chizuru looks at his direction and their eyes met. With that look from his eyes, she doubt if she can leave the bedroom anytime soon.

"I know they wouldn't mind if you skip your duties once in a while," Sasuke said while making small kisses on her ear.

His kisses were igniting the flame within her again. She felt his hand moves up to her breast and starts fondling it. She slides her hand at her back and gripped on his hard member that keeps poking her since earlier. Chizuru heard him groan as her hand strokes it back and forth.

His other hand moves down and starts rubbing his finger over her clit that make Chizuru moan in pleasure. The both of them are moaning and panting when Sasuke lifts up her thigh and starts rubbing his hard member on her dripping core.

"Ohh, Sasuke…" Chizuru turn her face to Sasuke as her hand rests on his cheek.

"What's this? I'm barely doing anything yet you're already dripping wet." Sasuke said with his mischievous grin as he looks to her face.

"No, don't say that… I'm embarrassed." Chizuru said, the sensation of his hard member rubbing against her clit is making her crazy,

Carnal desires are reflected from their eyes as they stare at each other. He continued to rub the head to her clit teasingly before entering her. They both moan from the sensation of their body mating as one.

Sasuke muffled their moans by kissing her deeply. She grabbed on the side of his head and pulled him closer, kissing him with the same intensity. Saliva dripped down their chin as their tongue fight each other for dominance.

Chizuru broke from the kiss when she felt him push deeper until he reaches the bottom. A strangled cry escaped her lips as her hand grabbed on the bed sheets tightly.

"Ahh… Chizuru, you're squeezing on me so damn hard," Sasuke said as he lets go of her thigh and grabbed on her hips.

"Ohh… I, I'm becoming strange again," Chizuru starts grinding her hips against his,

"Chizuru…" Sasuke embracing her from behind as his arm around her waist tightened and thrusts in and out of her,

"Sasuke!" Chizuru called, drunken with exquisite feeling of pleasure.

His thrust became faster and faster, calling her name many times while embracing her from behind.

She turns her face to him; pulling him closer then kisses him on his lips passionately.

Neither of them lasted after that, his last stroke hit a nerve inside her and brought her into a screaming orgasm. Her muscles contracted and clenched around his member and he came after few seconds.

Completely spent, he collapsed on her back while still thrust deep inside her. They are both gasping for air. Sweat trickled down their still connected bodies.

Chizuru's eyes were closed, her luscious lips were slightly parted, and few strands of her hair were sticking to her sweaty face. He felt an urge to kiss her and make her his again.

This woman is driving him crazy. His hunger for her is insatiable. He wanted to make her his and he wanted her to think only of him.

When Tobi reaches his hand for her last night, he immediately pulled her before she decided to go with him. He knew about her loyalty and dedication to Tobi, she will listen only to him and believe only to him. And that angers him.

Chizuru opens her eyes and look at Sasuke, noticed his angry expression,

"Is there something wrong?" she asked in between her panting

Sasuke didn't respond and kiss her instead, and then he pulled out of her.

Chizuru remained lying on the bed still on the same position, still breathing heavily. She slides her hand down at her spread core which was starting to drip from his member being pulled out.

She looks up at Sasuke and saw him staring at her. He still had that angry expression, though she could see the sparks of desire and lust still lingering in his eyes.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Chizuru asked

"If I ask you to turn your back at Tobi, will you do it?" Sasuke finally spoke,

Chizuru dumbfounded by his question stares at him, Sasuke's eyes never leave her face and is waiting for her answer. It was Chizuru who broke their eye contact. She opened her mouth to say something then closes it again,

"Tobi-sama is…" She started but stopped when Sasuke put his hand on top of her lips

"I don't want to hear any of it. Just forget that I asked," he said coldly and left the bed,

Chizuru sat on the bed, watching Sasuke as he picks up his clothes.

"Sasuke," She called, "Why did you ask me that?" _'You're making me think that you have feelings for me and you want me to be yours only.' _Her hand clutched tightly on the blanket that covering her naked body.

Sasuke stopped tying his purple belt on his waist and look at Chizuru who is looking at him with a confused expression.

"There's no particular reason." He answered and left the room, leaving Chizuru in her room.

Chizuru stares at the door with her shoulders dropped. She just sighed and lie on the bed, embracing herself. The bed suddenly felt cold and wide, where did that heat earlier go?

* * *

Sasuke walking in the dim lighted hallway as his hands clenched tightly. He stopped walking then slammed his clenched fist on the wall, silently cursing himself.

"Don't be a fool, Sasuke." He said to himself,

That woman can never be his. She would never let him touch her if it wasn't Tobi who ordered her to produce an offspring for the clan.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter! Please review **


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Flying up in the air, Sasuke rides his summoned giant brown hawk aimlessly. Staring at the trees below, his thoughts were occupied by the beautiful kunoichi who claimed herself to be a tool for Tobi's ambitions.

He is currently in a very bad mood since he left her room earlier. He can't brush her away from his thoughts no matter how much effort he does to drift his attention to other things.

He can't forget how her skin felt against his, her luscious lips, her scent, and her voice. It still lingers in his system that made him more irritated.

And here he thought that if he only just have sex with her just once, this curiosity and interest with her would fade. But after last night he craved for her more and the more he craves for her, the more he wanted to possess her. He just couldn't have enough of her.

"_Sasuke," "Why did you ask me that?"_ her voice echoed in his mind,

Yes, why did he ask her that stupid question? Even if he hadn't asked it is very obvious that she won't turn his back on Tobi. Did he think that she will do whatever he asked? Did he assume that the kunoichi would have feelings towards him? It was very foolish of him!

* * *

The kitchen is busy early in the morning preparing for breakfast. Chizuru chopped the ingredients with speed and expertise. Kaya just prepares the tea and Akane helped her with the other ingredients.

"Chizuru-sama, you don't have to help us. Since it was still early, you can still rest on your room." Kaya said while making the tea.

"Thank you, but I am fine really." Chizuru said smiling,

"We know that you're still sore, judging from the noises last night." Akane said while giggling,

"What?" Chizuru's smile faded,

"The both of you are really loud during sex," She added,

Chizuru was speechless, and her face is very red.

"Chizuru-sama, we don't want to invade your privacy but Miyowa-sama had ordered us to make sure that the first night would go smoothly." Kaya bowed to Chizuru,

* * *

She can't believe that Miyowa would order them to do that. She was so embarrassed that she can't even look at the two ladies' faces while cooking and preparing for breakfast. She volunteered to let Tobi know that the breakfast is ready.

Chizuru stands in front of Tobi's room, and announce her presence. Soon after she heard Tobi responds and let her enter. She opens the door and walks inside.

Tobi wearing his purple high collared Uchiha robes is sitting on the couch while Miyowa beside him is wearing an extravagant kimono in the shade of red.

"Good morning, Tobi-sama, Miyowa-sama. The breakfast is ready." Chizuru bowed in front of the two.

"Good morning, my Chizuru." Tobi responded,

"You're unexpectedly early, Chizuru." Miyowa said with her malicious smile plastered on her lips, "I hope that Sasuke-kun didn't do it too rough with you since it was your first time." She added,

Chizuru felt her cheeks burned with the mistress' statement, but composed herself and smiled at them sweetly.

"I am perfectly fine. Sasuke was considerate with me last night." She said,

"Take good care of your body, let me know if you felt any symptoms of being pregnant" Tobi said,

"Yes, Tobi-sama." Chizuru bowed.

* * *

Sasuke entered the dining area and sits beside Jugo. Tobi and the mistress was already sitting in front of the table but Chizuru was nowhere in sight.

"She's in the kitchen, helping the two old women." Suigetsu said while grinning maliciously at him,

"I didn't ask anything." Sasuke said, he immediately look at Chizuru with the two older women as they walks in the dining area.

Chizuru was wearing a simple purple kimono and her hair was tied in a braid. She sits beside Miyowa.

"Ah, your wife's here." Suigetsu said still grinning from ear to ear.

"Shut up." Sasuke said and looks at Chizuru

Chizuru is sitting comfortably in front of the table while silently eating her food. She responds briefly when Miyowa or Tobi asked her, but she didn't glance at Sasuke even once.

After they ate breakfast, Chizuru helped the two elder women in collecting the dirty dishes and go to the kitchen.

'_Is she mad at me?'_ he asked inwardly, his eyes following Chizuru's back as she leaves the dining area.

"Uh-oh, someone is being ignored here." Suigetsu said while suppressing a laugh,

"Did you have fight with Chizuru-sama, Sasuke?" Jugo is also curious about Chizuru's unusual behavior asked Sasuke.

"That is what you called 'Lover's Quarrel', Jugo." Suigetsu said to Jugo,

Sasuke hit Suigetsu with his elbow then leaves the dining area.

"Ouch! That hurts, damn it!" Suigetsu said as Sasuke walks away,

Tobi just silently sit beside Miyowa but his eyes were observing Sasuke.

* * *

Aside from the kekkei genkai sharingan the Uchiha clan was also highly known for their mastery of ninja tools. They themselves invented many shuriken move sets which required the use of thin metal wires.

The clan has a supply base in Sora-ku where they keep all their ninja supplies but after the last world shinobi war, the supply base is now guarded by the shinobis from allied shinobi forces.

But the supply base in Sora-ku isn't the only place where they keep their supplies, the Uchiha clan has many supply bases and one of those is the Miyowa's farm house. The farm house has a secret basement where they kept all the shinobi weapons and supplies for the clan.

He opened the trap door which is located inside the barn beside the farm house; it revealed concrete stairs leading below the ground.

"Hey, Sasuke! Are you sure were going there?" Suigetsu stands behind Jugo, "Well, it kinda looks like Orochimaru's hideout and…" he added

"It's just a supply base." Sasuke said then walks inside the trap door, Jugo followed him.

"Jeez!" Suigetsu blurted then he followed the two.

Unlike what they are expecting, the basement is clean, different ninja weapons are hanged on the wall or placed in crates neatly. Shinobi supplies such as bombs and talisman were kept in order in a large cabinet with many drawers.

"Wow, this supply base is very well maintained." Suigetsu walks around then stopped in front of a crate of different swords.

Jugo on the other hand is busy looking at the drawers of the large cabinet.

Sasuke walks toward the concrete table where different sets of kunais and shuriken are placed. He looked at the wall where large shurikens are hanged, at the corner of the room there are even more cabinets and crates then something caught his eyes.

Sasuke walks towards the concrete table where strange looking boxes with the Uchiha crest printed on them are placed. He pulled one of those boxes then opened it. Inside the box were a set of throwing knives, the same throwing knives that Chizuru is using.

* * *

Chizuru hanged the clothes that Akane had washed in the backyard with her kimono sleeves tied to prevent it from restricting her movements. Kaya didn't let her to wash the dishes and shoo her out of the kitchen, she didn't want to go to the living room because she don't want to talk to the mistress at the moment. So when she saw Akane at the laundry area she volunteered to hang the clothes.

She clipped on the clothes, "And that's the last one and I'm done."

Chizuru stretched her arms then look at the guy who stands at the door frame and watching her. He has this bored look while his arms were crossed in front of his chest. He can't help but to admire his looks, he's just too damn attractive.

"You could just let them do the chores and rest." He said,

Sasuke was watching her as she hanged those clothes properly. The way she moves, the way she talks, the way she stares was just too beautiful. She was the woman he desired this much even though he know too little about her. She was still a complete mystery to him.

She walks towards Sasuke and leans against the wall.

"I'm glad that you're talking to me, I thought you're still mad at me." She said smiling at him.

Sasuke looks at Chizuru, "Yeah, I'm still mad. You ignored me earlier." He answered,

"Aw, that's so cute of you, Sasuke-kun." She said in a tone like she was talking to a child and giggled.

Sasuke smirked then pulled her and trap her between his arms, Chizuru stopped with her giggling and look up at him.

"Let's see if you can still treat me like a kid after this," Sasuke whispered to her ear,

He leaned closer to her until their bodies touched. Chizuru's hand crawled up to his nape, pulling him closer. Their eyes met and talked in a language only the both of them can hear and understand.

His lips brushed against hers, sucking on her lower lip. They continue tasting each other's lips then the kiss got deeper and deeper until the both of them were gasping for air as their mouth locked with each other.

"Aw, it's so good to be young." Akane said while watching the two with her hand on her cheek.

The both of them stopped and look at the old woman's direction, wondering how long has she been there watching them, are they that occupied with the kiss for them not to notice her presence?

"Oh, don't mind me, just continue!" Akane encouraged them,

"Akane-san." Chizuru said blushing from ear to ear.

"Ahem," Sasuke's cheeks have a faint shade of red, and then leave the two ladies and walks inside the house.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter! Please review **


	22. Chapter 21

**warning: this chapter contains erotica/lemon**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

That afternoon, Chizuru was called by Miyowa in her room. Kaya and Akane were also inside when she enter the room. She then stands in front of her desk and patiently waiting for the mistress to talk.

Miyowa look at Chizuru and smiled, "How are you Chizuru," she finally spoke

"I am fine, mother" Chizuru responded,

"I called you here because I have a mission for you," she gets a brown envelope inside her drawer and gave it to Chizuru.

Chizuru gets the envelope and opens it, Akane gasped and Kaya looked at Miyowa,

"Miyowa-sama, Tobi-sama told us that Chizuru-sama should take care of her body until she gave birth and she is not allowed to take missions for a while." Kaya said to Miyowa,

"Of course I know that. But there is still no baby in her womb right?" She reasoned,

"I'll take the mission." Chizuru said, closing the envelope. The two older ladies just look at her.

"I know I can count on you, Chizuru." Miyowa said, puffing smoke from her pipe.

* * *

Sasuke entered Chizuru's room and closes the door behind him. He saw her in her ninja clothes standing in front of her desk where a brown envelope and a set of throwing knives are placed.

Chizuru put on her arm guards with seals in which she stores her throwing knives. She looks at Sasuke who picks the brown envelope over the table.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked his eyes were on the brown envelope as he starts to open it.

Chizuru immediately snatched the envelope from him and smiled,

"Sorry, I can't tell you where Sasuke." Chizuru said, "I can't tell you any details of my mission" she added

"Miyowa sent you on a mission?" Sasuke asked his eye brows pulled together.

"A kunoichi who became the wife of the clan leader cannot accept any mission and she devote her life solely for the-'' he stopped, realizing what he had said to her.

Chizuru also stopped from putting her arm band, and stared at him with her cheeks flushed. '_Did he just say wife?'_

Sasuke embarrassed at his statement can't look at her straight in her eyes. He wanted to kick himself badly for babbling shit in front of her. _'I can't believe I'd say those things! This is not me!'_

He looks up at her again. He looks at those crystal blue orbs and again he felt himself being sucked into a deep ocean with no escape. _'Or is that what I really think about her to me, a wife'_

Sasuke shook his head. He brushed away those thoughts immediately as fast as it came in his mind.

"Don't misunderstand me, Chizuru. You are to become a mother of the new generation of Uchiha, and for now our first priority is your health." He said trying hard to make himself sound formal,

Chizuru smiled and nod in agreement to him,

"Yes, I know. Mother said that it will be my last mission from her, it's just that I am the suitable person for this mission." She said hiding her disappointment perfectly,

Chizuru walks towards the door and looks at Sasuke before she opens it,

"I'll be back at midnight," then she left.

* * *

Tobi walks inside the farm house, Kaya and Akane who stands near the living room bowed and greeted him. The white Zetsu reported that they saw Chizuru left the farm house in her ninja garbs and on a mission.

"Is Miyowa in her room?" Tobi asked,

"Yes, Tobi-sama," Kaya answered with her head bowed down at Tobi,

Tobi walks past the two woman and heads to Miyowa's room. Akane and Kaya just look at each other.

* * *

Miyowa is sitting in front of her dresser brushing her straight long dark brown hair which has curls at the ends when Tobi enters the room. She looks at him and smiled seductively as he walks inside the room.

"You sent Chizuru on a mission. Why?" Tobi sits in her bed and asked, removing his black gloves and put it over the bedside table.

"I need to kill some rats, and I need her abilities to make it happen." She casually answered while brushing her hair, "Sorry dear I know you told me not to give her missions until she gave birth," she added with her apologetic smile, then she stands and turns in Tobi's direction

"So _they_ are here," Tobi said, "If you want I could help you, killing a rat or two is very easy, Miyowa." He watched her as she come near him and sits on his lap.

"Thanks for your offer but I want to do it my way," Miyowa gently pushes Tobi on his back, and sat on top of him.

"If that is what my mistress want, then I won't interfere." His hands caressing on top of her thighs,

She straddled on his waist sitting on top him as her hands is busy removing his purple belt with the same color of his high collared, long sleeve Uchiha mantle. After removing his belt she pulled next his simple light purple obi off him.

Tobi sat up and helped Miyowa in taking his mantle off and dropping it on the floor. He then removes his black, long sleeve top that covers his neck up to his chin while Miyowa remove his shoes with white stirrups.

He groaned and grabbed on her thin waist when Miyowa started to roll her hips against him, arousing him. Her red lips curved into a seductive smile on her beautiful face as her fingers trace his muscled chest and abs.

Miyowa lowered her body, kissing his neck down to chest of scarred left side of his body. She pulled down his black pants with his boxers, revealing his huge, hardened member.

Tobi moaned as Miyowa gulped down his member, and bobbed her head. He watches her as she deep throat him then his hand pulled her red kimono up to her waist, sliding his hand inside her already wet under wear. Miyowa moaned as she felt his fingers slid inside her, stroking her in and out.

"Ohh, I want your thing now," Miyowa said, pulling her under wear down her shapely legs

She knelt on the bed, rubbing the head on her clit repeatedly before she sits on it. The both of them moan in pleasure as his hard member sunk deep within her.

Tobi grabbed on her butt cheeks as he starts thrusting deep in her. Miyowa moves her hips up and down as her hands loosen the purple sash that ties his mask on his head. She then removes his mask and immediately kisses him on his lips.

He pulled her hips against his groin, shoving his member deep as he came inside her.

"Tobi-sama!" Miyowa screamed as she came,

"Ohh, Rin…" Tobi called, embracing her tightly.

He laid his back on the bed, embracing Miyowa who lay on top of him. Panting and breathing heavily he looks down at the woman on top of him and met her gaze.

"You called her name again. I am starting to get jealous" Miyowa said though her expression didn't match her statement, she gave him a brief kiss and grind her hips against him again.

Her extravagant red kimono came loose and exposes her cleavage. Tobi grabbed on her breast as she moves on top of him.

"Do I really resemble her?" She asked,

"Yes, if she was still alive she would look exactly like…" he groaned when he felt her walls clenched on him hard,

"Then have you fantasized her doing these kinds of things to you?" she said while licking her lips.

He smirked then turns her over her back into missionary position and kissed her hotly and needy.

* * *

Chizuru jumps over from roof to roof. She just finished her mission of killing a government official and on her way back to the farm house. On her hand is an envelope in which she kept the documents that the government official wrote under her mind manipulation jutsu that Miyowa needed.

She landed on a tree branch and looked at Sasuke who is sitting on the tree branch across her.

"You're late." Sasuke said,

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Chizuru jumps over from roof to roof. She just finished her mission of killing a government official and on her way back to the farm house. On her hand is an envelope in which she kept the documents that the government official wrote under her mind manipulation jutsu that Miyowa needed.

She landed on a tree branch and looked at Sasuke who is sitting on the tree branch across her.

"You're late." Sasuke said,

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, I just checked on something." Chizuru pulls her maroon scarf down to her neck. "Listen, Sasuke. Konoha shinobis were seen in Kyozu this morning, they are here to find you." She said in a serious tone.

"Tch, they are so persistent" Sasuke said,

"Don't worry. I already strengthen the genjutsu barrier around our place." Chizuru said as she jumps down the tree, "Let's head back, Sasuke."

"Yeah," Sasuke answered and jumps down and walk beside Chizuru.

* * *

Miyowa read the contents of the envelope that Chizuru had given her. It was hand written by the government official she ordered Chizuru to kill. Beside her is Tobi who is sitting comfortably,

"So how was it, Miyowa? Did you find any clues?" Tobi asked,

"Well, yes… that government official knew very little about what happened but he knows the names of individuals who are present that time." She said smiling deviously, "Did they think they could hide from me?" then she laughed,

"Chizuru you did an excellent job on this mission and also in observing the allied shinobi forces movements here in Kyozu." Tobi said,

Chizuru bowed to Tobi, "I am your tool and it is my duty to protect what's important to you, Tobi-sama"

"And it will be your last assignment as an assassin." Tobi said, "Your duty now is to produce an offspring for the Uchiha clan," he added.

"Yes, Tobi-sama." Chizuru answered with her head bowed to him.

Sasuke with an irritated look on his face just stands at the doorframe, staring at Chizuru's face. Sincerity and loyalty reflected in her eyes that are transparent like water.

Tobi on the other hand eyed Sasuke behind his mask. He is always watching Sasuke's behavior when Chizuru is around, and it is not hard to notice his obsession towards her.

Chizuru began to discuss about the changes and location of traps around the farm land. When she looks at Sasuke she noticed his expression and she knew already that he is having tantrums again.

* * *

Chizuru walks in the dim lighted hallway, looking at Sasuke's broad back in front of her. He is in his bad mood since they leave Tobi's room and she can't think of any reason to cause his sudden irritation.

"Sasuke," she called,

"What?" he asked without looking at her,

"Do you want to drink some tea?" She said, hoping that drinking tea would lighten up his mood.

He stopped walking then looks at her. She smiled at him, grab on his hands then they head to the kitchen.

* * *

Sasuke was patiently sitting in front table near the fridge while Chizuru puts the kettle with water on the stove. He heard her humming while putting two to three grams of tea leaves on the tea pot.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Sasuke asked,

Chizuru looks at him and smiled, "Nothing. I'm just happy, Tobi-sama praises me." She turns off the stove and gets the kettle with boiling water.

Sasuke stand on his seat, "I don't feel like drinking tea anymore," he said

"Oh, no, wait!" Chizuru put the kettle down the counter and run to leaving Sasuke.

Sasuke look at Chizuru who is grabbing on his arm.

"Hey, it's sad to drink alone. I promise I won't be noisy if it irritates you" Chizuru said, "I'll zip my mouth, like this." She put her hand on her mouth and moves it in a zipping motion

Sasuke rolled his eyes then sighed and sit again on the chair. Chizuru then get back to the kettle on top of kitchen counter and pour hot water to the tea pot.

He is staring at Chizuru who is busy in front of the kitchen counter then he suddenly remembers his conversation with his mother back when he was still a kid.

"Chizuru, do you have siblings? How about your parents, are they still alive?" Sasuke just randomly asked,

Chizuru froze for a moment, "Why you ask?" she placed two tea cups beside the tea pot on the tray.

He didn't answer. He noticed the sudden change in her expression. She looked so sad when she put the tray on the table and sit in front of the table across him.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked," said Sasuke as she puts the tea cup near him.

Chizuru stare at her tea cup for a moment, then she looks up to Sasuke.

"I had no siblings. It was just me and my mother back then." She said then smiled bitterly, "You see, I'm just six when she sold me to become a slave so I can't remember much about my family."

His eyes never leaves her face. He wanted to ask her more questions but he just remained silent. _'Did you ever try to look for your mother? And from whom do learn your forbidden jutsu? Whom did you kill to acquire that cursed jutsu?'_

They were drinking tea when Kaya enters the kitchen. She looked at Sasuke then to Chizuru.

"Chizuru-sama, your bath is ready." She informed Chizuru,

"Thanks Kaya, I'll just wash these cups then I will take a bath," she said with the tray on her hands

"I think I need to take bath, too." Sasuke said looking at Chizuru,

Chizuru with her flushed cheeks looks at Sasuke then to Kaya who is standing in front of her wearing her expressionless face.

"I will wash the cups, Chizuru-sama. You can now go take a bath with Sasuke-sama." Kaya said then she gets the tray from Chizuru.

Chizuru were so embarrassed that she couldn't say anything and just leave the kitchen ahead Sasuke.

Chizuru immediately closed the bathroom door before Sasuke arrive.

"Hey, open up." Sasuke knocked on the bathroom door,

"Sasuke you Baka!" Chizuru said with the both of her hands covering her very red cheeks.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! **


	24. Chapter 23

**warning: this chapter contains erotica/lemon**

* * *

**Chapter23**

They were gasping for air as their lips are pressed harder on a deep kiss. His hands rested on the bathroom wall trapping her between his arms, while Chizuru is leaning on the wall near the sink with her hands busy untying his purple rope belt.

They are devouring each other with no thoughts of stopping. The heat from their bodies was filled with passion as their kiss got deeper and more intense.

Savoring the sweet taste of tea in each other's mouth as their saliva was mixing with one another and trickling down their chins.

Sasuke pulled away from their kiss to remove her white high collared sleeveless shirt, revealing her black brassiere. He lowered his head and started to kiss and suck her neck down to her cleavage, creating hickeys on her.

Trilled by his kisses, she pulled his unzipped shirt down his shoulders. Her hands began exploring on his muscled back as she responds to his kisses.

They are both staring at each other's faces, panting heavier than a while ago.

"You're so handsome, Sasuke." She said, her hand caressing on his cheeks.

"And, you're so beautiful, Chizuru" He said, his thumb brushes her luscious lips.

Their lips came crashing at each other again. She grabbed on his nape pulling him closer to her, his hands began untying the black ribbon of her maroon pants and it dropped on the tiled floor.

His hand explored on the smooth skin of her back, reaching for the lock of her bra. He looked up to her face after he had successfully unfastened her undergarment. She slipped the undergarment from her arms and then she pulled down her under wear and put it over the tiled sink counter.

Now that she is completely naked in front of him, he can feel his pants got tighter than earlier. His hands crawled up to her soft mountains and squeezed on her nipples hard that made her moan louder.

"Ohh, Sasuke" she said as her hand caresses on each curves of his muscled abs.

An involuntary moan escaped Sasuke's lips when he felt Chizuru's hands slipped inside his pants and began stroking his rock hard member back and forth.

"Chizuru," He called looking at her crystal blue eyes,

"Yes?" Chizuru asked, still stroking him faster than earlier,

He kissed her full on her lips, and then he gets rid of his pants and boxers, revealing his huge member.

"I want to enter you, Chizuru." He said in a hoarse voice before he carries her inside the shower area.

Their mouths locked with each other as the water falls above them. The sensations of their wet bodies rubbing on each other are making them insane with lust.

Chizuru pulled away from the kiss and hold on his arm as he enters his finger inside her and began stroking it in and out.

Sasuke rests his head on the curve of her neck as he felt her stroke his hard member fast.

He pulled his finger off her and then raises her thigh. His eyes were fixated at her already wet entrance as he pushes into her.

Moan of pleasure escaped their lips as his huge member sunk into her.

"Oh, Chizuru, you're making me crazy" said Sasuke feeling the warmth of her walls clenching around him, and then looks up to her face.

Chizuru with a pleasured expression on her angelic face grabbed on his nape then kisses him hotly and needy.

"Sasuke, hurry" she whimpered.

Sasuke began thrusting in and out of her, faster and faster. Her finger nails scratched on his back as the thrusting of their hips continued. Their loud moans and gasps can be heard throughout the bathroom.

For how long their bodies connected in standing position, they had no idea. They lost the track of time and just continue the rapid thrusting of their bodies.

Chizuru with her thigh being held by Sasuke, her other leg started to lose its balance.

"Sasuke, my leg feel like it won't hold any longer" said Chizuru in between their torrid kissing,

"Then let's do it this way," he said,

Sasuke's hands grabbed on her butt cheeks with both of her thighs wrapped around his waist and began to thrust in and out of her again. Their gaze was locked on each other with a lustful expression on their faces.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" she screamed as she came, embracing him tightly.

Sasuke groaned as he felt her walls clenched on him hard. Then he came, spilling his cum inside her, coating her walls.

"Chizuru…" he said as his last drop of seed was poured into her.

He rests his back on the wall as he slide down and sat on the bathroom floor with her, completely spent.

The both of them are panting and breathing heavily. He could feel her breathe on his neck as she sat on top of him with their still connected bodies.

* * *

Sasuke had his back in the wooden tub filled with hot water, while Chizuru is leaning her back against his chest.

"Sasuke," she called,

"Hm?" he briefly answered with his eyes closed.

"Tell me about your mother," she said with a shy smile on her angelic face.

"What about her?" he asked now looking at her,

"Anything that you can remember about her, is she good at cooking? Or is she strict?" she said also looking at him,

Usually he doesn't want to talk anything about his family but now that he is looking at her, he suddenly wants to answer all her questions.

When he talks about his mother, Chizuru just look at him and listen enthusiastically. She couldn't help but to be envious of him, how she wished she also had those moments with her own mother.

Her thoughts were stopped when she realized Sasuke stopped talking and just staring at her.

"Why did you stop?" Chizuru asked,

"Why are you crying?" he asked instead,

Chizuru felt her cheeks with her hands and realized she is indeed crying.

"It's just bath water!" she said, completely embarrassed.

Sasuke didn't say anything but look at her with a doubting gaze.

"Alright, I give up." She said then sighed, "It's just I remember something in the past, you know." she avert her eyes from his

She heard him chuckled and look at his face.

"Now that you know that I am a cry baby you don't like me anymore?" she said smiling,

Sasuke's smile fades and look at her, "And who told you that I like you?" he asked with a faint shade of red on his cheeks.

Chizuru turns and face him then she gave him a brief kiss on his lips.

"I will go to Rukiya this afternoon to erase their memories of you, Suigetsu and Jugo lodging there," she said instead of answering his earlier question,

"Did Tobi or Miyowa order you to do it?" Sasuke asked, his hand brushes away some of the strands of her wet hair that sticks to her angelic face,

"No, but the geishas and other staff will be in danger if the allied shinobis starts to investigate," she said, "And… I don't want you to be spotted by them" she added staring at his black orbs.

Sasuke's fingers brush against her luscious lips, "Kiss me" he commanded

Chizuru leans closer to him as her hands cupping his cheeks then complied with his command. His arms encircled on her waist on a passionate embrace as their lips sealed with each other.

* * *

Suigetsu were currently chewing his food, his eyes were searching. He looked at the two older women who stand near the hallway, then to Tobi who is busy chatting with the mistress as she pours his cup with sake. It was a very peaceful breakfast that he suddenly wants to make noise.

"Hey, Jugo. Sasuke and Chizu-chan didn't show up in breakfast." He said after swallowing the food in his mouth,

Jugo just look at him, also busy with his food.

"Tch! Damn you Sasuke. It's pretty obvious that the both of them are still on the bed sleeping because they keep doing it in the bathroom until dawn. And I am forced to go out in the cold just to take a piss because of it. Darn it! I'm envious! Why is that he is the only one who gets to do it? I want a partner too!" Suigetsu kept mumbling as he slice the meat on his plate

"Suigetsu-san." Miyowa called,

"Yes?" Suigetsu look up to the mistress

"If you don't stop, I'll kill you." She said in her polite tone while smiling.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The chirping sounds of birds coming from outside of the window woke up Chizuru. She opened her eyes and look at the clock over the bedside table, it was already noon and the sun rays from the window are already reaching them.

Sasuke who was embracing her from behind is still sleeping soundly; she could feel his equal breathing on her nape. The both of them passed out from exhaustion after their marathon sex several hours ago.

Carefully, she turns and faces him. She can't suppress a smile as she stares at his peaceful face while asleep. Her hands moves up and brushes away his bangs that is covering his eyes.

"I know that the time will come that we have to part ways, so I want to cherish each moments that you're still here with me." She said then sighed,

It saddened her just thinking that Sasuke would soon leave and her life would be back to the way it was.

Chizuru removes his arm from her waist carefully that she won't wake him then leave the bed. She pulls her robe and wears it and starts to picks up the scattered clothes on the floor and put his clothes over the couch properly folded, and then left the room to take a bath.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes snapped open after he heard the door closes. He laid his back on the bed and stare at the ceiling.

"The time that we have to part ways, huh?" he said,

* * *

When Chizuru gets back at her room she saw Sasuke sitting on the bed, the blanket covering his naked body. She walks inside and sits in front of her dresser, drying her hair with towel.

"Ah, you're awake. Suigetsu-san and Jugo-san were looking for you, Sasuke." She said as she combs her hair. "Jugo-san was saying something about training and Suigetsu-san kept on complaining about the world being unfair." She added then sighed.

"Oh," was just he answered, obviously he doesn't give a damn about the two. His eyes were busy watching Chizuru as she put some lip gloss on her luscious lips. She was wearing her red and white kimono with flower patterns at the ends of the cloth.

She stands and grabs the cloth bag with her musical instrument from the corner of her room then walks towards the door and look at Sasuke who is still sitting on her bed.

"I'll go now," said Chizuru and left the room.

* * *

Sasuke wearing his black yukata with Uchiha crest on the back walks out of the bathroom and is to go back to Chizuru's room when he runs to Miyowa and Tobi.

"Why, good afternoon Sasuke-kun. Tobi-sama and I will just go out for a bit, please look after my Chizu-chan while I am away. Bye!" Miyowa said smiling as he patted on his shoulder and walks past him with Tobi.

Tobi stopped and look back at him. Sasuke also looks at Tobi while he dries his wet hair with towel.

"Just an advice Sasuke. Don't fall in love with Chizuru, it will make you weak." Tobi said,

Sasuke stopped drying his hair and just look at Tobi, and then he laughed sarcastically.

"I don't know where you got that idea. I am not in love with anybody, thanks for the advice though," Sasuke said

"Good." Tobi said as he turns his back at him and walks beside the mistress.

* * *

Sasuke is still standing at that spot and staring at the stairs where Tobi and Miyowa disappeared from his sight minutes ago.

Fallen in his deep thinking, images of Chizuru came flashing in his mind. The way her smooth skin felt against his, the sweet scent of her long, silky black hair, her addictive luscious lips that taste like honey, her voice as she calls his name, her eyes that are transparent like an ocean, all of her seems to linger in his system.

"Me? Fall in love?" he said to himself half laughing, and then he just shook his head and go back to Chizuru's room.

* * *

After accomplishing her objective, Chizuru immediately leave the establishment. When she arrived at Kyozu earlier she had seen konoha shinobis starting their investigations in the store stalls at the outskirts of the town.

The coachman of Rukiya who is suppose to escort her by riding the carriage is currently at the stable and it will take few minutes before she could talk to him due to the after effects of the mind manipulation jutsu.

Chizuru decided to walk. On her way she met residents who call her and chat with them for a bit.

"Chizuru-chan, I heard from the girls of Rukiya that you are leaving the town to get married," The old woman of the butcher shop said,

"Ah, yes… that's true" Chizuru said smiling, observing the shinobis nearby with her eyes.

"So it's true!" the young man behind the old woman said, "Chizuru! What does that man have that I don't?" he said wiping his eyes while chopping some meat.

"Shut up and get back to work, you good for nothing son!" The old woman blurted out,

"I heard that he is from a rich family from a far away hidden village, I wish you to be happy, child." The other vendor beside the old woman said,

"Thank you," Chizuru politely answered and bowed to them,

Chizuru were to leave the place when a man wearing an extravagant green sleeveless coat and pale yellow under shirt with gray pants stands before her. He was with four men and she was certain that they are his bodyguards.

"Good afternoon to you, Setsuo-sama." Chizuru greeted and bowed to the man in front of her.

The slender man grinning at her with his arrogant demeanor looked very pleased with her. The people around the area watching them start to mumble to each other.

All of Kyozu town's people know that Setsuo, a relative of the Lighting Daimyo who resides in the town is infatuated to Chizuru. He bribed Miyowa to give her to him as a bride, and even tried to kidnap her but failed miserably.

"Good afternoon, Chizuru." He said as he walks around her, looking at her body very maliciously.

'_Of all people to walk into, this lecherous man is the last one I want to meet.'_ Chizuru said to herself, still smiling and hiding her disgust perfectly.

"I heard that you are getting married," Setsuo said looking at her large breasts boldly.

"What you heard was right, Setsuo-sama." She responded politely,

"Hm, why don't you just forget him and marry me instead? I am rich, and I am a relative of the Daimyo, I am very influential." He said boasting,

"I am sorry, but I cannot do that." She said that make the slender man grit his teeth, "If you'll excuse me, my fiancé is waiting for me." She bowed and walks past them,

Both of her arm were grabbed by two of his body guards and turns her to him again, Chizuru look at Setsuo with a pokerfaced expression.

"Staying calm at a time like this, that is very like you my love. Though I want to hear you scream… in my bed." He said placing his fingers on her chin,

She looks at the people around them and see them avert their eyes and just stand there doing nothing. That is quite understandable; they don't want to be involved. It was very easy for Setsuo's family to destroy their source of living or even salvage them.

"Mistress Miyowa was out of the town, and there's no one that could help you now." He said, pulling the neckline of her kimono down to expose her cleavage.

"Hey, you guys! What are you doing to her?"

All of them look at the direction where the voice come from and saw a pink haired kunoichi standing behind her with three other shinobis that is younger than her.

"You!" she pointed at Setsuo, "Tell them to let go of her, it is very obvious that she doesn't want to go with you" she said bravely,

"Why, you! Did you know who're you're talking to?" one of the bodyguards shouted,

"He, Setsuo-sama is a relative of the Lightning Daimyo, show your respect!" the other body guard beside Setsuo said,

The pink haired kunoichi didn't even flinch and they heard a "Che!" from the teen age shinobi who wears a long blue scarf around his neck beside her,

"I said, let go of her!" the pink haired kunoichi,

"Don't meddle with us, you flat chested woman!" Setsuo shouted, his hand gripping on Chizuru's wrist.

'_This is getting messy. To actually run into konoha shinobis after I manipulated the Rukiya staff's memories.' _She suddenly felt nervous, she looked around her.

* * *

"Did you just say… flat chested?" Sakura said with her hands clenched tightly glares at the arrogant slender man.

"Sa- Sakura-oneechan!" Moegi said as he stands beside his frightened team mates, Konohamaru and Udon.

"Shannaro!" Sakura shouted as she leaped towards the guys who are forcing the beautiful woman.

* * *

Chizuru was just sitting on the ground as she watched Setsuo with his body guards getting beaten by the pink haired shinobi.

'_What the heck. Can I leave now?' _she said inwardly.

"Are you hurt, Miss?" Moegi immediately run at Chizuru and helped her to stand,

"Ah, no. I'm fine, thank you" Chizuru said to the teen age girl while standing up,

"I'll remember your faces! You'll pay for this!" Setsuo said while being dragged by his body guards and running away,

Sakura with Konohamaru and Udon walks towards her. Sakura stop babbling when she looks at Chizuru,

"Hey, you're bleeding!" she said,

Chizuru looks at her back arm and saw a bruise that is bleeding. She gets it after being pushed to the ground by Setsuo. Because of konoha shinobi's presence, she can't use her reflexes as a kunoichi or reduce the impact of her body being hit to the ground.

Before she could speak, Sakura already started tending her bruises.

She stares at the pink haired kunoichi, she noticed that her medical ninjutsu are on a high-level. She wondered why a high ranked medical-nin would go to a place very far from their land.

"Uwaaa… to actually see a bishoujo here," Udon said staring at Chizuru,

"What a babe!" Konohamaru remarked,

Moegi looked at her drooling team mates then to Chizuru and she noticed that her kimono's collar was too low that her cleavage was exposed.

"Perverts!" Moegi hit Konohamaru and Udon on the top of their heads,

"Okay, done." Sakura said after she tied a bandage on her bruised arm,

"Thank you, miss kunoichi-san," Chizuru said,

"Ano, onee-chan… your collar," Moegi said,

Chizuru looks down at her kimono and arranged her collar, "Oh, thanks"

She hopes that the konoha shinobi doesn't inquire anything about her identity, she needs to leave now. And to her horror, the teen age girl sat beside her and inquires,

"Onee-chan, what's your name? You are really a beauty, are you a model or a celebrity?" Moegi asked with her eyes sparkling,

"Ah, no." Chizuru just answered,

"Is there anything that you ate or included in your diet that makes your breasts big?" Moegi with a notepad in her hands getting carried away,

"What? There is no such thing," Chizuru said,

"Ano, Moegi-chan…" Sakura said half smiling, _"The world being equal is a big lie!"_ the inner Sakura with a disappointed reaction said while looking at her chest.

"Will you stop that Moegi!" Konohamaru argue with Moegi,

"Why are you questiong her embarrassing things, Moegi!" it was Udon with her cheeks reddened,

"I'm sorry but I need to go now," Chizuru said standing up,

"Uh, we can escort you to your place" Udon said,

"Thanks, but there is no need to," she said smiling, "Thank you very much for protecting me earlier and for tending to my bruise." She bowed to the konoha shinobis and left.

"Aw, such a shame, we didn't get to know her name!" Konohamaru said,

"Must be pretty like her face," Moegi said, "I want to become pretty like her,"

"Ah! She forgot these," Udon said, pointing the shopping bags with the logo of butcher shop,

"Stay here," Sakura gets the bags, "If I run I might be able to catch on her,"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please review**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

After getting beaten by a konoha shinobi mercilessly, the group ran in to the woods which are used as a shortcut to the river behind Setsuo's house.

"Damn it! We almost had her, if only that shinobis didn't interfere!" Setsuo is very angry as they run in the woods. "It's not too late, not too late! I need to think of a plan to get my Chizuru." He said remembering Chizuru's appearance earlier.

Like him his body guards are also covered by bruises and are running behind him. He was too occupied with his thoughts to notice that his guards are being attacked behind him one by one.

He was stopped in his trance when he saw a man wearing a high collared black mantle with hood over his black yukata and simple black strapped sandals before him.

"W, who're you?" the noble man asked,

He didn't answer and raised his hand instead. Confused by his actions he looks up to see a giant brown hawk resting on a bended branch of tree.

"I am a very selfish person. I don't want others touching what is mine." He said as he gives a signal with his raised hand to the giant bird above them,

The giant brown hawk's wings open up slowly and in unreasonable speed it leaps towards the noble man who is too slow to shout.

* * *

Walking with the residents of the town, Chizuru blended with people and is acting normal as she walks past the konoha shinobis who are investigating around the place. Soon after, a man wearing black mantle with hood over his head walks beside her. She moves her lips as the man looks at her, and the man answered with only moving his lips. They are using their eye techniques that enable them to read lip movements.

"_What are you doing here?"_ Chizuru asked still walking with the people casually,

"_I'm just bored."_ Sasuke answered,

Chizuru sighed,

She knew Sasuke was following her since she left the geisha house. When shinobis from Konohagakure came in to the scene, she became nervous that Sasuke might be seen and be pursued.

"_You disappeared after the men who attacked me retreated. Don't tell me you go after them?" _she asked

"_I told you, I'm just bored." _He answered, _"Don't tell me you actually cared for that ugly guy?" _he asked

Sasuke have his mischievous grin on his handsome face when he read her lips again and realizes that she is cursing him.

"_The pink-haired medic-nin, you know her?"_ Chizuru asked again, changing the topic.

Sasuke looks at her as they walk with the people, but before he could answer they heard someone called behind them. Chizuru looks at Sasuke before she stopped walking and turns.

* * *

"Wait! Miss, please wait!" it was Sakura, running towards Chizuru

"Yes?" Chizuru asked the pink-haired woman, hiding her nervousness with her smile.

"You forgot your shopping bags," Sakura said,

"Oh, thank you. You were very kind to catch up on me and gave this." She bowed,

"Oh, no. it's okay, it's okay!" Sakura also bowed to Chizuru

Sasuke continued walking with the people normally, and is to go back to the farm house without Chizuru when he saw Naruto walking in opposite direction and is currently facing him. He is busy talking with Neji and other five shinobis who seemed to be his subordinates.

He continues to walk normally, with his hood and his collar covering his mouth there is a very small chance that they could recognize him.

* * *

Naruto was happily chatting with Neji and his comrades as they stroll in the Kyozu village's market. A man wearing black all over walks past them, he wears his hood over his head so he couldn't get a glimpse of his face. His curiosity get better of him and turns to look at the guy again but he is nowhere in sight.

"What is it, Naruto?" Neji asked,

"Ah, it's nothing." He said, looking at his back again before walking with his comrades.

* * *

When Sasuke gets back at the farm house, he immediately discusses the current scenario in town to Suigetsu and Jugo in the living room. Kaya and Akane leave the house to check on the barrier around the place.

"If the konoha shinobis investigate further, they might stumble into the barrier and their suspicion about us hiding here would increase," Suigetsu said his hand on his chin.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Jugo finally spoke.

Sasuke rests his back on the couch with his eyes closed, thinking deeply. Leaving the town is not possible. The leaf shinobis must have guarded the possible ways to go out the town by now. Fighting them heads on is the least option, as they are now the leaf shinobis would easily corner them. Miyowa and Tobi left to talk with people who they said could help them to strengthen their force against the allied shonobi.

He opened his eyes when he heard the front door opens and saw Chizuru walks inside, closing the door behind her again. She left her cloth bag beside the door and walks towards them.

"From the intel that I gathered, the konoha shinobis were to stay at the main station in Kyozu. For how long, it is still unknown." She stands at the back of the couch where Sasuke is seated. "They are to investigate the whole town thoroughly because they got a lead that you three are seen here. So chances of them reaching the barrier of the farm land are big." Chizuru continued.

"Tch! If we could just fight back!" Suigetsu's frustration reflected in his face,

"Please, don't be reckless Suigetsu-san." Chizuru said,

Jugo look at Sasuke again, "Whatever your decision, I will follow." He said.

"If we were seen by them, all of our efforts until now would be pointless." Sasuke said,

Sasuke sighed then he looked at Chizuru,

"Chizuru about the tunnel that you said to me last night, guide us there." He commanded,

Chizuru looking at Sasuke nodded, "Yes,"

* * *

The sun has set when they get back at the farm house after Chizuru show them the tunnel that they can use when the leaf shinobis starts to investigate the farm. Kaya and Akane were there already and are preparing food for dinner.

They all ate in silence. Tobi and the mistress are still not coming back until the dinner has ended. Sasuke with Suigetsu and Jugo discusses and create alternative plans in their room after dinner.

* * *

Sasuke entered the kitchen and walks towards the fridge. Chizuru wearing a yellow apron was in front of the sink and is washing the dishes.

"Why are you doing that, you could just let them." Sasuke asked, opening the fridge and looking at its contents. "Do you like cleaning that much, or are you just a clean freak?" he remarked as he gets a beer in can,

He looked at her when he heard her laughed,

"Kaya-san and Akane-san were tired from strengthening the barrier, besides it's just a simple chore." Chizuru said as she dry her hands with towel hanged near the fridge.

"But I guess you didn't do a simple chore like this, you're a noble after all." She said smiling to Sasuke. Uchiha clan was one of the four noble clans in Konohagakure in the past before the clan massacre.

"Says the slave who loves cleaning," Sasuke said drinking the beer,

Chizuru opens the fridge and gets the milk in a carton container and spill its contents in a tall glass.

Sasuke stares at her as she drinks her milk. His sight was locked on her luscious lips as she gulps down the milk. He suddenly became thirsty and empty the can's content in one go.

"Come to your room after you're done, I will discuss some information about the shinobis earlier." Sasuke said, leaving the empty can over the kitchen counter before leaving.

"Hai, _goshujin-sama._" She said sarcastically at Sasuke, and even bowed with her hands on top of her yellow apron

Sasuke raised a brow, then smiled naughtily "That didn't sound so bad, I think I could get used to it."

* * *

**Please review **


	27. Chapter 26

**warning: this chapter contains erotica/lemon**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Sasuke was standing near the window and is staring at the wind, thinking about countless things. He heard the door opened as Chizuru walks inside the room and closed the door again, when he looked at her, he caught her staring at him.

"I already talked to Kaya-san and Akane-san and told them about the plan. It will take time for them to notice and locate the secret tunnel. You and Team Taka will be safe to hide in there." Chizuru said sitting in front of her dresser, her fingers brushed through her hair and loosening her braids.

Sasuke walks towards the bed and sit on it, resting his back against the head rest and staring at Chizuru, eyeing her every movement.

"This day is very hectic. It's good that I managed to finish my job for this day." Chizuru stretched her arms then sighed.

Just remembering her encounter with leaf shinobis right after she used her mind manipulation jutsu to alter the memories of people from Rukiya she instantly feels exhausted.

"Chizuru," Sasuke called,

Her crystal blue eyes met his blackest black eyes.

He was leaning against the head rest, wearing his black yukata with grey sash around his waist that exposes his deliciously toned chest. He was staring at her with his eyes filled with burning desire and lust.

"Come here," He commanded

She stands at her seat and walks towards Sasuke. He pulled her closer when she stopped in front of him, making her fall on top of his body. Encircling his arm around her thin waist and began to nibble on her ear.

"Sasuke," She called when his free hand loosen her black obi,

"Your job for this day isn't finished yet," Sasuke whispered on her ear, pulling her black obi off her waist, and sealing her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Lying on the bed as her red and white kimono was hung open revealing her big breasts. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted. Her hand moves down to reach Sasuke's head in between her parted thighs.

Both of his hands were on her parted thighs, kneeling on the floor in front of bed. Sasuke look up at her face as he lick and suck on her wet core continuously and saw her lustful expression. His hand left her thigh and massages her clit with his thumb while the tip of his tongue traces her opening.

Chizuru's hips started to move against his mouth, her hands grabbed on his hair as faint moans can be heard from her.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt him insert his index finger inside her up to his knuckles. She looks on his face as he starts to move his finger in and out of her, and then he lowered his face again and sucks on her clitoris simultaneously.

"Aahhh…" her moans escaped her parted luscious lips, as she came hard on his hand.

Sasuke with his mischievous smile plastered on his handsome face stands up and knelt on the bed, wiping his wet chin with his thumb. He licked his thumb, tasting her juices from it and then removing his grey sash on his waist revealing his gorgeous naked body.

Chizuru is panting and breathing heavily, her hands clutched tightly on the bed sheets when she felt his hands grabs on her waist from behind and pulls her in a classic doggy position.

Sasuke raises her kimono up to her waist, now her ass and dripping core fully exposed to him.

"No! This position is so embarrassing, Sasuke" she said looking at Sasuke with her cheeks flushed,

Sasuke leaned over her back and gave her a brief kiss on her luscious lips,

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Chizuru… everything about you is beautiful," he said in a hoarse voice while penetrating her from behind,

Pleasured moans escaped them from their bodies being connected. He immediately moves his hips, thrusting in and out of her.

Chizuru's moans became louder while her hands grabbed on the head rest as she felt him thrusts into her faster and deeper.

"Ahh! Sasuke your thing is reaching my deepest parts!" Chizuru said moaning in pleasure, "Ohh! So deep! I… I'm coming!"

"Chizuru-!" Sasuke felt her walls tightened, he gripped on her hips and then he came shoving his member deep inside her.

Chizuru with Sasuke collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. She could feel him still coming inside her and look at him. His eyes were closed and like her his body is sweaty.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Chizuru staring at her. Her eyes with the color of deep, blue ocean luring him, tempting him. He lowered his head and licks the smooth skin of her creamy back, pulling his still hard member out of her.

He looked at her spread core twitching as their juices started to drip down her thighs. He looked at Chizuru's angelic face again and saw her still in a daze of her ecstasy.

He again lowered his head and began licking and sucking on her soft butt cheeks down to her dripping core.

Chizuru starts moaning again when she felt his tongue move around inside her, then up to her butt hole.

"No! That's dirty, don't!" she said, her hands pushing him away.

Sasuke gripped on her hand and continue teasing her butt hole with the tip of his tongue, soon enough he heard her moaning in pleasure.

* * *

He was leaning against the head rest, completely naked. The sweat trickles down his deliciously toned body. On his hand are the papers in which profiles of different leaf shinobis are documented.

"You're really something Chizuru, to have these files on your hands." He said as he looks at Chizuru who is also completely naked and is very busy at the moment.

"Tell me about them, who are those people specially the high ranked ones." She said gripping on his huge member, stroking him back and forth lightly.

"Some of the high ranked shinobis are my classmates back in my ninja academy days," Sasuke said, his eyes watching Chizuru.

Chizuru licks around the head down the length of his shaft, then up again to the head.

"Actually, the medical-nin you met earlier and the one who lead them was my former team mates-" he groaned, "Ohh… Chizuru you're really good at this," his voice is hoarse, he watches her as she put it inside her mouth and began sucking on the head.

Chizuru was stroking his length with her hand while sucking up and down the top.

"I think we'll have to talk about them later," Sasuke put the papers on his hand over the bedside table and brushes his finger through her long, black, silky hair.

She look up to see his face with a pleasured expression, she increased the tempo and heard him groan more loudly, she could tell that he is about to come.

"Chizuru, stop" he said

"It doesn't feel good?" Chizuru stopped and look at him with a hurt expression,

Sasuke pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips forcefully, his hands grabbed on her big breasts and starts fondling them.

Chizuru sitting on his lap responds to his aggressive kisses with equal heat, arching her back and giving him more access to her breasts.

"It feels incredibly good but I want to come inside you," he whispered to her ear, grabbing on her butt and pulled her against his rock hard member.

"If that's what my _goshujin-sama_ wants," Chizuru said,

She raised her hips and gently but firmly her hand hold on Sasuke's hard member and slowly, she sat on it. Grabbing on his nape and began to move her hips up and down slow and deep.

The sight of her flushed angelic face as her well endowed breasts bounce up and down with her movements on top of him arouses Sasuke even more. He grab on her waist and starts tasting the flawless skin of her neck down to her erect nipple, sniffling her sweet scent, all of it keeps feeding up his senses and its making him crazy for her.

He pushes her gently on her back, into the missionary position and starts thrusting into her faster.

'_This is bad. I am starting to get greedy. I wanted to possess all of her.'_

Their eyes locked up on sensual stares for each other as their hips moves rhythmically, dancing on a tune as old as time. The both of them continue to be drowned in an exquisite feeling of pure pleasure. Screaming each other's names as they both reached their most incredible orgasm of their life.

* * *

**Please review **


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

It was a bright morning and Suigetsu with Jugo stayed inside the farm house doing nothing. Due to the current circumstances, they are told not to get outside and just stay inside while the leaf shinobis are still in Kyozu.

"Man, this is boring." Suigetsu complained as he lay in his bed with his hands at the back of his head,

Jugo was sitting on his bed and just looking at Suigetsu

"And we have been doing this for what, three weeks? Tobi and the mistress are still not coming back." Suigetsu continues his earlier sentence then he sighed,

Both of them look at the door when it opens and Sasuke walks in. He was wearing his usual high collared shirt, dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees, black arm-guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps and a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow. His black spiky hair is still wet from the bath as his bangs over his forehead are still dripping.

"Heh~ Sasuke, did you just finished your bath with Chizu-chan?" Suigetsu said grinning from ear to ear.

Sasuke walks towards them and throw the brown envelope in his hands in front of Suigetsu. He sits on the third bed in which he sleeps before he starts sleeping in Chizuru's room.

"Where did you get these?" Suigetsu asked, browsing on the files which are inside the envelope earlier. Jugo who became curious stands up from his bed, stands behind Suigetsu and look at the files.

"From Chizuru" Sasuke briefly answered,

"Really? Damn, that woman is really good!" Suigetsu said as he starts to read the documents.

"Sasuke, what about Tobi and the mistress?" Jugo asked,

"Tobi and Miyowa might be hiding somewhere. We'll just go through the tunnel as planned with or without him." Sasuke said

* * *

Chizuru on the other hand is in the kitchen, discussing the leaf shinobi's abilities and ranks in case they reached the farm Kaya and Akane would be prepared. Kaya was in front of the stove and preparing food for breakfast while Akane was sitting in front of the table across Chizuru and eating grapes with a cream dip.

"So this medical-nin is his team mate, huh." Akane said looking down on the papers over the table. "Leaf has promising medical-nins, I'm impressed." Akane was a medical-nin back when she is still affiliated with their village.

Kaya sits beside Chizuru and look into the paper, Chizuru was busy eating grapes.

"This ninja named Sai, I have seen him flying above the farm land but he never go down to investigate." Kaya pointed at Sai's picture in the printed document.

"When? How long did he flew above us?" Chizuru asked, getting nervous. If the leaf found out about Sasuke and others hiding in the farm house already, team taka wouldn't have sufficient time to reach the end of tunnel.

"Yesterday. He just pass by, I was nervous that he might think of landing on the farm land but he didn't." Kaya said and looks at Chizuru, "Chizuru-sama, are you not feeling well?"

The two older woman looks at her, then she smiled at them.

"I'm just a little dizzy, maybe I'll just need to rest a little and it will go away." She said while massaging her forehead.

"You're not having nightmares again?" Kaya asked, concern reflected on her face.

Chizuru shook her head, "No, I'm not having nightmares anymore" she answered and felt her cheeks flushed. Ever since Sasuke began sleeping with her she stopped having those nightmares.

"Really? That's great to hear, Chizuru-sama." Kaya said

"Chizu-sama's mind is just too occupied every night with the experience of great sex to have those nightmares," Akane said grinning maliciously that makes Chizuru even redder than earlier

"Again with your lewd mouth, Akane." Kaya said in her strict tone, then Akane laughed

"I have been prescribing medicines to prevent Chizuru-sama's nightmares but none of those worked," Akane said still giggling

They continue to talk about other things and despite her head aches she managed to finished discussing all the data that she had gathered about the leaf shinobis

"Kaya-san, Akane-san I'm sorry but I think I will skip breakfast and rest in my room" she said and stand on her seat

"Yes, please do that." Kaya said looking at her,

Akane across the table just nod while chewing the grapes.

* * *

Sasuke's black eyes search for the black haired goddess inside her room. The older ladies told him that she is not feeling well and goes back to her room to get rest. He stopped walking at the back of the couch where he saw Chizuru sleeping like a log and hugging a bowl of grapes.

Instead of waking her up just what he intended to do, Sasuke sits on the couch beside Chizuru and watch her sleep. Her long silky black hair framing her beautiful face, her eye lashes were thick and long, her cute pointed nose, her pinkish luscious lips.

"Tsk! You're messy." He raises his hand and wipes the cream from the corner of her mouth, and then he carries her to the bed.

"Sasuke." Chizuru called on her sleep while Sasuke is putting the blanket over her "Don't leave me," she said in a cracked voice,

Sasuke stares at Chizuru for a while then he leant over her, his lips brushes over hers in a brief kiss. Then he stands up and left the room.

* * *

Walking down the concrete stairs located at the corner of the dirty kitchen, they head to food storage room where different crates, sacks and bushels are placed. They stopped walking in front of the wine racks that covers the entire wall with a series of wine bottles from foreign countries are arranged.

"Are you sure that you don't need us to accompany you?" Suigetsu asked him, Jugo was silently standing beside Sasuke.

"Yes, I'll just take a look inside. The tunnel might have other passage ways to other places aside from the shanty that Chizuru had taken us." Sasuke said as he started to switch the bottles in the rack which triggers the locking mechanisms behind it.

"Whoever who built this farm house is one hell of a genius!" Suigetsu remarked when the wine racks sunk in the ground and reveals a tunnel behind it "even though it is the second time I seen that it still amazes me!" he added,

"They said it was Madara who designed the house, he and other Uchiha members used to stay here" Sasuke explained walking inside the tunnel then looks at them before the wine rack rises up again, covering the tunnel.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she noticed that the sun has set based from the view of the clouds outside of her window. Her head ache is gone, maybe she just over exert herself with her work. She heard her tummy grumble then she realized that she hadn't had breakfast and lunch.

She sensed someone else's presence inside her room and turns to look at the couch to see the masked man comfortably sitting and reading the papers that contains the data about the leaf shinobis in Kyozu.

"Tobi-sama," Chizuru called, already sitting on her bed.

"How are you feeling? Do you still feel dizzy?" Tobi asked but his eyes are still on the papers.

"I'm fine, Tobi-sama. I just got tired and rest is all I need." Chizuru said,

Tobi nodded, he put the papers inside the envelope again "Kaya told us that you were not feeling well since this morning," he said and stands from the couch, "I am planning to sent you to Rukiya for a simple mission but since you're not feeling well, Sasuke's companions will do it." he walks towards her door.

"I am already fine, Tobi-sama. I can do it, just give me your order." Chizuru said

"No, I am afraid I can't do that." Tobi said his hand on the knob opening the door.

"But why, Tobi-sama?" Chizuru asked

"Because you might be pregnant." Tobi answered then left her in her room thinking.

* * *

**Please review **


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

According to Tobi, they must retrieve the photo clippings in the last event held in Rukiya where a _maiko_ debuted into becoming a full pledge _geisha._ Sasuke and the others were present in the said event and there might be photos that had captured them, it would be bad if the leaf ninjas saw that.

But because she isn't feeling well this morning, Tobi didn't allow her to go and let Suigetsu and Jugo do the job.

After changing her clothes into her ninja clothes, she walks towards her door and stopped in front of the full-length mirror. She looked at her own reflection with her hand on top of her bare stomach. Tobi said that she might be experiencing dizziness because she is pregnant.

"Could I be pregnant?" she asked herself, looking at her reflection. "But my tummy's flat as a washboard" she said tapping her hand on her exposed abdomen.

* * *

Suigetsu and Jugo were in the living room and is preparing to leave when Chizuru walks towards them and gave a paper where a list of instruction to where they can enter the geisha house without anyone seeing them and other things.

Chizuru accompany the two at the border of farm land, she opens the barrier and remind them again for the nth time to use a transformation jutsu.

"Good luck you two," Chizuru said with the maroon scarf covering half of her face,

Jugo nodded and walks out of the barrier, Suigetsu followed after Jugo.

"Just remember that you owe us, Chizu-chan. You need to cook delicious breakfast tomorrow, and then wash my clothes and then-" Suigetsu said

"Then I will rip you into shreds if you don't start moving now," Chizuru said glaring at Suigetsu,

"Hai, Hai~!" Suigetsu answered grinning and jumps away with Jugo.

* * *

Sasuke walks out of the food storage room then walks in the dirty kitchen where he saw the two older ladies cleaning the kitchen utensils and washing the dishes. His clothes were dirty due to hours of exploring inside the tunnel for other possible passage ways.

"Sasuke-sama, do you like to drink tea?" Akane asked him,

"No," Sasuke he briefly answered then he saw the bowl with grapes over the table. The one Chizuru is hugging in her sleep, it was already empty. "Is she still not feeling well?" he asked.

"Chizuru-sama is already feeling well, Sasuke-sama. She is currently in study room with Tobi-sama." Kaya answered.

* * *

After taking a bath and changing his clothes, Sasuke heads to their room to look for Suigetsu and Jugo but they are nowhere in sight. When he goes out of the room he saw Akane and she told him that Suigetsu and Jugo were ordered by Tobi to retrieve albums from Rukiya.

Walking silently in the dim lighted hall way, Sasuke's hands were clutched tightly and his eyes in the shade of red. When he opened the door of Study room all their eyes flew to him.

The room was filled with wooden shelves which ninja scrolls and different kinds of books were placed. Other scrolls and piles of paper were placed over a desk made of dark wood which is placed near the big windows that were decorated with a transparent white curtain, and at the center of the room Tobi was sitting on the couch beside Miyowa in front of a long coffee table made of dark wood, while Chizuru is seated on the couch across Tobi and Miyowa.

"Good evening, Sasuke." Tobi said as he eyed the red eyed shinobi in front of them,

"Now that Sasuke-kun is here, we can now discuss about the-" Miyowa started

"Who gave you the right to order them around?" Sasuke said in his angry tone, still standing in the door way.

"Sasuke, there is no need for you to get angry for this trivial matter." Tobi said

"Trivial matter," Sasuke mutter, "Suigetsu and Jugo were part of my team Taka. You have no right to give them orders. We teamed up with you because we have similar goals, but it doesn't mean we are your subordinates!" Sasuke said his voice now louder and angrier.

"Oh, I already know that. I just want to test their abilities, and there will be no problem if they succeed to retrieve the album." Tobi said standing on his seat and walking towards Sasuke.

"But." He paused when he is two steps before him. "If they messed up and the leaf catches them, that only proves that Taka's training in these past four years was just pointless and they will die fighting like an animal." Tobi said cruelly.

As fast as the wind, Sasuke unsheathed his _katana _from his purple rope belt and leaps to Tobi with Mangekyo Sharingan activated in his eyes. He was very angry at the moment that he wanted to rip his left eye off from his dirty skull. He didn't consider his relationship with Suigetsu and Jugo as friendship but they were his companion since he formed Hebi with a goal of locating his brother Itachi and until now.

In a split second Chizuru had shielded Sasuke's attack with daggers on both of her hands. Sasuke glares at Chizuru.

"Move aside." Sasuke commanded,

"I won't allow anybody to harm or attack Tobi-sama," Chizuru said also glaring at Sasuke, "Even if it's you."

Tobi standing behind Chizuru is silently watching Sasuke behind his mask, waiting and observing.

* * *

**Please review **


	30. Chapter 29

**warning: this chapter contains erotica/lemon**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Staring at the woman in front of him who shielded his attack with daggers on both of her hands, the flame from her crystal blue eyes reflected her devotion and loyalty to the masked man. His sight then flew to Tobi who just stands behind Chizuru, watching _him_.

Even without seeing his face, he knows that he is smiling behind his mask. He gritted his teeth upon realization of his plan. He gave orders to Suigetsu and Jugo not to test them but to test him, he wanted to see what he would do if Chizuru stands in front of him as an enemy.

Sasuke's eyes flew back to Chizuru's angelic face, there is no a single trace of fear or hesitation in her eyes, she is determined to fight him if he resisted. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, just like the time when Itachi let him see how he killed their parents to make him hate and seek revenge. He felt betrayed.

His grip on his _katana_ tightened. It was very easy for him to cut her down just like when he ruthlessly sacrificed Karin to kill Danzo, but he couldn't bring himself to do it now to Chizuru.

Miyowa with a very bored look while sitting on the couch started to yawn, and stands on her seat.

"I'd rather watch the duck swim in the pond than to watch your cheap show." She said as she walks past Sasuke and Chizuru,

"I think I warned you Sasuke about those stupid feelings." Tobi said and followed Miyowa get out of the room.

* * *

When the door closes, Sasuke put down his weapon but his red eyes with three intersecting ellipses still eyed Chizuru. He wanted to hurt her but he couldn't do it, his hand that is gripping on his _katana_ started to bleed.

Chizuru met his glares, her expression soften when she noticed his hand bleeding. She dropped her weapons on the floor and walks near him to check his hand.

"Don't come near me," Sasuke hissed,

"Sasuke, please understand." Chizuru said,

"I perfectly understand everything!" he shouted at Chizuru, "Your undying loyalty and devotion to Tobi. You will do whatever he told you, believe whatever he tells you!" he added, turning his back to Chizuru

"I know you're angry. You can hurt me if you want but, I cannot let you hurt him" She said to Sasuke.

Chizuru can't forget the look in his eyes a while ago, he looked very hurt. She wanted to run to him and comfort him, but she couldn't do that. She owed everything to Tobi and her only purpose is to protect and serve him all her life.

Sasuke already knew about her selflessness when it comes to Tobi but it hurts him even more hearing it from her. He promised himself that he won't allow anybody to reach his heart to avoid forming bonds but here he is now, falling madly in love with Chizuru.

"Oh, yes. You are his tool," Sasuke said sarcastically, turning at Chizuru again. "You are a tool who doesn't doubt any of his words, and who doesn't protest and talk back, a perfect tool." He walks towards her.

Chizuru just stood there with her head down and accept all his insult. She is fighting the urge to cry in front of him as her pride couldn't take it to look weak in his eyes.

"That's why when Tobi ordered you to give yourself to me to produce an offspring for the Uchiha clan you never resisted, even though you don't have feelings for me." He whispered on her ear, as his finger raises her chin and making her look at him.

Her crystal blue eyes that remind him of a deep blue ocean met his bloody red eyes. He felt himself being sucked again in her eyes that seemed to beg for forgiveness. Sasuke wanted to kick himself for wanting to embrace her and tell her his feelings. Of course he'll die first before he admits it to her.

"So be it!" Sasuke said

He gripped on her arm and pulls her violently towards the wooden desk near the windows. She let a gasp out of her lips when she felt him lift up and slammed her body over the desk making its entire contents drop on the floor and creates a loud noise inside the room.

"Sasuke, no!" she protested when he almost tear her pants off her.

Sasuke continue to undress her, tossing her clothes on the ground as if he don't hear anything.

"Not here, please!" she pleaded, placing her hands on top of his and stopping him from removing his purple rope belt. She knew that Kaya and Akane were just behind the closed door, and she don't want them to see her like this.

Sasuke only shoves her hands every time she stops him and continues to remove his clothes. He immediately pulled her legs, positioned himself between them and without any fore play he pushes his member deep inside her.

Both of them can't suppress a moan from the sensation of him spearing her with his hard member and her flesh coiling around his. Sasuke with his hands resting on both sides of her body ceased his movements for a few moments before pulling out of her slowly only to pushed it roughly back inside.

"Sasuke!" she screamed as she felt him jam his member back into her in a rough manner.

"What? You don't like this? I will make sure that you do what Tobi had ordered you," Sasuke as he began moving his hips again, thrusting in and out of her roughly.

Chizuru didn't answer him. She bit her lower lip to suppress a sob. She can't sense any feelings from him doing it with her, his cold stares were void of emotions and his movements were rough. It was just sex.

Despite his anger towards Chizuru, he was still so hard that he thought he might come any moment. He increased the tempo of his thrust, pounding deep into her, faster and deeper.

Chizuru's cheeks flushed in embarrassment from hearing the wet sounds of their body connecting. Even though Sasuke do it roughly with her, she still felt pleasure and became wet.

She looked up at him and saw that hurt expression again. She raises her hand to his cheeks to comfort him but he shoves it away again.

"Don't touch me!" he sneered,

"Sasuke, please… not like this, at least let me participate on this" she said grinding her hips against him,

Sasuke groaned as he felt her meeting his every thrusts, feeling the pleasure of their hips moving rhythmically against each other. He looked down at her face again, her pleasured expression and moans that sounds as if she is really feeling it. Her crystal blue eyes luring him and he felt his heart beats faster again.

'_I'm not falling for that again,'_ he said to himself and his strong hands hold on her waist stopping her from moving her hips.

Chizuru wraps her arms around his nape and pull him closer to her, kissing him passionately on his lips. She nibbled on his lower lip, tracing the outline of his mouth with the tip of her tongue, and then she slid her tongue inside exploring his mouth.

Sasuke fight the urge to kiss her back and pushes her away but she persists to not let go of his nape. He could swear that he tastes something salty between their kisses and when he opens his eyes, he saw her crying.

'_Is this one of your tricks? Why does it felt so real?'_ he asked inwardly, he can't comprehend her at all.

Sasuke's hands stop pushing her away and began responding to her kisses. His tongue met with hers and deepens their kiss, embracing her passionately. After a few seconds, he starts his thrusting in and out of her again. This time he does it gently, slow and deep with her.

"Ahhn… Sasuke," she called in between her moans, her hand cupping his cheeks as her thumb brushes against his sexy lips and starts grinding her hips again.

"This is crazy," he said as his thrusts became faster and faster. His hand grabs on her big breast, blinded by desire and his feelings for Chizuru.

Next moments were filled with their lustful thrusts and pleasured moans that echoed throughout the room. Embracing each other passionately as her thighs wrap around his waist, her walls clenching on his member and he can feel her clit pulsating against his shaft as she came.

Sasuke is watching her expression as she came then he felt his abs tensed, his thrusts became faster, it just keep feeling good that he can't stop the movements of his hips anymore. Then a loud groan escaped his lips as he cum inside her, pouring every drop of his seed into her.

He looked at the woman beneath his sweaty body, she too is breathing heavily and her sweat trickled down her body. Her large breasts moving up and down with every breath that she took, her nipples were still hard and erect. The way her luscious lips were slightly parted, and the strands of her hair sticking to her wet face and neck. She is so damn hot that he wants more of her.

His fingers brush away the strands that stick on her angelic face, looking at her with his eyes full of admiration and love.

'_What do I do to make you feel the same way?' _he asked himself unconsciously.

Chizuru lay beneath him, still catching her breath. She looks up at his face and saw him staring at her with his blackest black eyes full of… love?

She felt her heart beats faster as if it was rejoicing, she smiled at him and her hands caress his cheek. But his expression changes, he glares at her again.

Realizing what he did, he immediately pushes her away from him again, pulling out of her. How could he be so naive to give in to his emotions and forgive her that easily?

"Sasuke?" Chizuru said sitting on top of the desk, watching Sasuke as he started to get dressed with haste. She managed to stand, walking towards him even though her legs felt like jelly.

"There will be no second time, Chizuru. Stood on my way again, and I won't hesitate to cut you down" he said turning to Chizuru again with his sharingan activated then he walks out of the room, leaving her speechless inside the study room.

Her legs gave in. She dropped her knees on the carpeted floor then slumped on a sitting position. Like an opened dam, her tears kept falling down her cheeks while her clenched hand rubs her chest hoping that it will relieve the pain. All of her hopes that he might actually have feelings for her disappeared instantly.

* * *

The two older ladies didn't say anything when the door opens and Sasuke walks past them. They were both very nervous when they heard a loud noise inside. They are thinking that Sasuke might hurt Chizuru, or worse might end up killing her.

When they entered the study room they saw Chizuru sitting on the carpeted floor naked and crying miserably. Akane run outside to get her a change of clothes while Kaya sits beside her and hugged her tightly, comforting her.

* * *

**Please review **


	31. Chapter 30

**warning: this is Rated M**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

_She walks across a street were people are very busy working their asses off for a living. The sounds of metal being pounded, the crates being dragged and the chatter of people negotiating for prices echoed in her ears._

"_Chizuru-chan!" _

_Someone is calling her, and when she turns around she saw a lady smiling at her. She runs to her and they walked holding each other's hand._

"_Chizuru-chan, you're eyes were very pretty!" the lady said giggling,_

"_Youre hair is glossy, and shiny! It's really pretty~!" she said, reaching for her long hair_

"_Chizuru-chan, do you love me?" the lady asked,_

"_I love onee-sama the most!" she gladly answered._

Chizuru's eyes snapped open. She sat up on her bed and stare at the wind. Sweat rolling down her face as fear enveloped her whole body. She is having her nightmares again.

"_I love onee-sama the most!" _

It echoed in her mind, she can hear it clearly as if the one who was talking was actually with her, inside her room. Then she gets up her bed, running outside her room with no particular place to go.

"_I love onee-sama the most!"_

Her feet guided her in front of Sasuke and the other's room. She really wants to see Sasuke at the moment, but hesitated to knock when she remembers his last words and the way he glares at her. She is certain that Sasuke is still angry at him at the moment,

"_Don't leave me here! Please let me stay with you, I promise I won't make you angry anymore!" _the voice echoed in her mind

Terrified, Chizuru starts running again.

* * *

Alone in the spacious bedroom, Sasuke wearing his black Uchiha robes is lying on his bed and can't get a wink of sleep. His thoughts were busy thinking about his revenge, the team taka, and the black haired goddess. He immediately brushes her away from his thoughts, he don't want to think about her at the moment. He must think of a plan for when Suigetsu and Jugo didn't show up until tomorrow morning.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of foot steps behind his door. He sat up on his bed when he heard the sound of footsteps started to dissipate. An image of Chizuru wearing a thin yellow blouse and white short-shorts with a scared expression come flashing in his mind. He sighed heavily.

"Stop thinking about her already, you fool." He said to himself, getting frustrated that he can't brush her away from his system. Then he stares at the door again, he wanted to go outside and go to Chizuru's room and sleep beside her.

"Tch!" he jumps down his bed then walks out the room.

* * *

Akane wearing her sleeping wear with her beauty mask plastered on her face turns on the lights and walks inside the kitchen only to be shocked to see someone else inside.

"What the heck! Chizuru-sama, don't scare people like that!" She screamed looking at Chizuru as she sat on the floor, leaning her back against the fridge while hugging a bowl of grapes.

"You're scarier with that mask on your face, you know." Chizuru said in a dead pan tone while chewing the grapes in her mouth.

"Hey, don't talk while chewing your food. That's very un-lady-like!" Akane said, and gets some pastries inside the cabinet.

"Who cares about being lady-like when you're starving?" Chizuru answered still in her dead pan tone before stuffing her mouth again with seedless grapes from the bowl.

"Tsk! Tsk! Okay, just don't stay up too late" Akane said patting her beauty mask on her face before walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

Chizuru was not inside her room. When he arrived in front of her room, he noticed that her door was left open. He walks towards her bed and brushes his palm against the bed sheets. It was cold; Chizuru had left the room for a while.

"Is she having her nightmares again?" Sasuke asked himself then immediately walks out of the room.

He stopped on the door way, looking at Chizuru who also stopped walking upon seeing him walks out of her room.

Chizuru was wearing a thin light blue night gown which emphasizes her luscious curves, and on her hands is the bowl with grapes.

None of them dares to talk. They just stood there, staring each other with this awkward atmosphere surrounding them.

It was Chizuru who broke the awkward silence between them.

"I just go to the kitchen to get some midnight snacks. Do you need something from me?" she asked averting her eyes from his, she can feel her knees weaken again just from his stares.

Sasuke didn't answer her and just look down at her bare feet. He wanted to pull her closer, wrap his arms around her shivering body, and kiss those dainty lips of hers to calm her but his pride won't allow it.

Chizuru tried her very hardest to fight the urge to break down and cry when Sasuke only looks at her like she is nobody and walk past her. She then also started to walk towards her door and get inside her dark room. She puts down the bowl of grapes somewhere in the room as she isn't in the mood to eat anything now and just lie on her cold bed, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Leaf shinobis are already investigating in Rukiya when Suigetsu and Jugo came. Chizuru's instructions were very useful, the secret entrance that she mentions in the paper was very well hidden that even leaf shinobis would find it difficult to notice.

Unfortunately, the team that is investigating Rukiya was with Neji and Naruto. His damn byakugan would easily spot them if they were to be careless. They carefully walk inside the establishment using their transformation jutsu and avoiding contact with Neji or Naruto.

Following the instructions written on the paper, they head to the room where the albums were placed. Suigetsu immediately walks towards the file cabinets and Jugo stands near the _shoji_ screen, observing the surroundings. And to their horror, before Suigetsu even put his hand on the handle of one of the drawers, a group of ninjas with Naruto approached the room.

Naruto opens the sliding door, and walks inside with Konohamaru and other three ninjas. Looking around the room and picks up a scroll over a table and starts reading its contents with a very bored look on his face.

"Naruto nii-chan," the young Sarutobi called opening one of the drawers though not interested with its contents.

"What is it, Konohamaru?" Naruto asked

"The number one geisha earlier at the tea house was staring at you, I think she likes you" Konohamaru said with a naughty grin,

Naruto chuckled, hitting Konohamaru's arm with the scroll on his hand

"You know that I'm already married, there's no way I'd look at other woman aside from my wife." Putting down the scroll over the table and walking towards the opened window.

* * *

Sweat rolled down their faces as they conceal their presence to Naruto and other ninjas. Their heart skips a beat when he stands near the opened window beside the large cabinet. They were hiding behind the large cabinet due to lack of time to choose other convenient place to hide.

The two continue to chat with each other until a leaf ninja came and inform them that they finished inspecting the place. Finally Naruto and others left the room, and after a few moments of observing to make sure they won't be spotted, Suigetsu and Jugo opened the large cabinet and starts putting the albums on a cloth bag.

They are to leave the establishment and entering one of the guest rooms where the secret entrance is hidden only to be shocked to see a beautiful geisha wearing an extravagant pink kimono standing inside the room.

* * *

Reiko eyed the two undoubtedly shinobis in front of her, then to the cloth bag the tall guy with orange hair is holding. The two have familiar faces, she's certain that she had seen them before but she couldn't remember where and when.

Suigetsu cursed upon seeing Reiko standing before them. They have no much time left, and it would be messy if they would be caught now.

"What do we do now, Suigetsu?" Jugo whispered,

"Don't worry, she don't recognize us. Chizuru has altered her memory." Suigetsu said also whispering.

Reiko didn't say anything and just look at the paper on Suigetsu's hand, and then all of them stares at the sliding screen as they heard sounds of footsteps approaching the room.

"Tch! Listen woman, don't speak a word of us hiding in here or I'll kill you. Jugo hide!" Suigetsu said, threatening the geisha who didn't show any expression of fear and just remained silent.

Suigetsu, looking around the room and saw the wine barrels sitting on the corner of the room. He immediately eats the paper with Chizuru's instruction then turns into liquid stated and entered the wine barrel.

Jugo was having a difficulty of hiding himself because of his big body when he felt the geisha taps him on his shoulder. He turned his face to her.

"Take your clothes off." She said,

* * *

"Konohamaru-sama, we are sure we heard something inside this room," the ninja said, walking beside Konohamaru with two other ninjas.

Konohamaru immediately slides open the _shoji_ screen, prepared to engage in a battle with an enemy but is too shocked to see a man and a woman in an uncompromising situation.

The beautiful geisha they met earlier had her kimono hung open, revealing her naked sexy body as she sat on the man's face and her hand is stroking on the man's huge member while her tongue was teasing and sucking the head.

"Ho- Holy sixty nine!" Konohamaru stammered with his cheeks very red from witnessing the scene. The ninjas with him had the same facial reaction.

"Konohamaru-sama, please don't stare. It would be hard for me to work if I'm being watched like this," Reiko said as white fluid drips down from the corner of her lips.

"I- I- I am very sorry, we'll take our leave now, sorry again for barging in!" Konohamaru bowed and immediately storms out the room whacking his subordinate beside him.

* * *

**Please review **


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Running silently and jumping from a branch to another, Suigetsu and Jugo successfully retrieved the albums from Rukiya and are now on the way back to the farm land. It was still dark and the thick fog is blocking their sight of the branches.

Suigetsu stares at Jugo who is holding the cloth bag on his side while they continue to jump forward.

"This devil is very lucky" he muttered and remembers what happen before they escaped through the path way that Chizuru instructed them to use.

"_Hey, why did you help us?" Suigetsu asked, moving out of the barrel and still in liquid state._

_Reiko was fixing her kimono casually beside Jugo who was still sitting on the floor naked._

"_I see the paper that you were holding a while ago. It has Chizuru's hand writing." Reiko said glancing to Jugo while wiping the corners of her mouth "I know that Rukiya have plenty of dark secrets, not that I want to take part in it but if you are Chizuru's comrade then I will not hesitate to help." She said and walks towards the door. "It would be better if you start dressing now, big boy." and winked to Jugo._

Jugo looks at Suigetsu who was grinning at him naughtily.

"So how was it? You really cum in her mouth a lot," Suigetsu asked grinning,

He then look at front, remembering what happened earlier at Rukiya. It's not his first time experiencing something like that. He had sexual experiences back when he is living in the caves and being an experiment subject of Orochimaru. But the way that geisha sucks on his member is different, her tongue done things that should be illegal. It felt so good that he thought his beast mode might be activated and devour her mindlessly. She really is the number one geisha in Kyozu.

"We need to hurry, Suigetsu." He said jumping ahead of him

"Hey, come on! Tell me!" Suigetsu said, catching up with his fast leaps.

"It… well, it felt so good that I came fast." Jugo answered shyly,

Suigetsu just grinned. Who would have thought he'd have the chance to witness something like that?

* * *

When they arrived in front of the barrier, Akane and Kaya were already there to open it for them. The old ladies told them that Tobi and Miyowa were waiting in the master bedroom while arranging the albums that they had retrieved in a box.

"And also, you might want talk to Sasuke-sama before going to the master's bedroom. He is on the room provided for you three." Akane said,

"Heh~ why isn't he sleeping in his _wife's_ room?" Suigetsu said in his naughty grin,

Akane looks at the two guys, who are waiting for an answer before answering,

"Well, you see Sasuke-sama and Chizuru-sama..." Then she tells them what happened earlier in a very detailed manner that Kaya can only sigh and shook her head.

* * *

Sasuke was standing in front of the window when Suigetsu and Jugo walks in their room. They told him that they are to go to Tobi and asked him if he would like to accompany them but he said no. After hearing what happened, they are expecting him to be fuming with anger but he didn't say anything about the earlier incident and told them to rest after they finish talking to Tobi instead.

* * *

The next morning, Chizuru didn't show up in breakfast either. Kaya told them that Chizuru isn't feeling well again, Tobi only nodded and look at Sasuke who just continue eating without a care in the world beside Suigetsu and Jugo.

"My, Sasuke-kun might have punished Chizuru too harshly last night" Miyowa said smiling naughtily beside Tobi

Sasuke stands in his seat and left the table, leaving the others and walks towards the hallway.

"Where are you going, Sasuke-kun? We're still eating and besides you haven't finished your food." Miyowa asked that makes Sasuke stopped walking,

"I lost my appetite to eat." Sasuke said and he walks out the dining area.

* * *

He walks into Kaya who is carrying a tray of food he was certain that it's for Chizuru. Kaya only bowed to him and then she continue walking in the hallway, he restrained himself from asking about Chizuru. But in reality, he wanted to go and check Chizuru on her room when Kaya told Tobi that she isn't feeling well earlier in the dining area.

* * *

Faint knocks on the door wake her up from her deep sleep. Chizuru sat on her bed, and look at the closed windows, then to the bowl of grapes over the bedside table. She still felt dizzy and doesn't want to get out of her bed.

"Chizuru-sama?" it was Kaya's voice

"Kaya-san, please enter." Chizuru said

Kaya opened the door and walks in carrying a tray of food, the smell of newly cooked onion soup and grilled beef enter the room that makes Chizuru feel even more dizzy and nauseous.

"Chizuru-sama, are you hungry? Miyowa-sama told me to bring you breakfast." Kaya said as she lay down the tray over the bed.

"Kaya-san," Chizuru covered her mouth when she felt her stomach turns,

"Chizuru-sama, what's the matter?" Kaya looks at her face,

Chizuru immediately stands on her bed and walks out of her room, Kaya followed her when she walks out of the room and enters the bathroom. When Kaya opens the bath room door, she was throwing up in the toilet. Kaya just silently caress her back and stand beside her.

After washing her face when her stomach finally settled down, Chizuru gets a towel from the cabinet under the sink counter while Kaya was staring at her intently.

"You're pregnant, Chizuru-sama." Kaya said,

Chizuru stopped drying her face with the towel and look at Kaya. Putting her hand on top of her stomach and looking back at her reflection in the mirror.

She has been experiencing dizziness in the morning these past few days and she tend to be sleepy after eating.

"Yes, I think I'm pregnant with his child." She said with a smile on her lips. The thought of her bearing Sasuke's child overwhelmed her with happiness. She wanted to tell him about her condition immediately hoping it will fix their misunderstanding.

Kaya didn't say anything and just opened the bathroom door, guiding her out. They were shocked to see Sasuke standing outside and leaning on the wall with a towel on top of his shoulders.

He only stares at her and didn't move. Chizuru suddenly became conscious about her appearance brushes her fingers through her hair, wondering how long had he been there standing.

"Sasuke," she wanted to tell him about her condition to share the happiness she is feeling right now.

"I see that you again accomplished what Tobi has ordered you. Now that you are already pregnant there is no need for us to talk with each other." Sasuke said coldly to Chizuru.

Chizuru was so hurt by his words and she really wanted to cry but her pride won't allow such weakness to be shown in front of him so she hides it with her pokerfaced expression.

Sasuke walks past the two and enter the bathroom.

* * *

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed, throwing his bath towel in the sink counter.

Now that Chizuru is pregnant their relationship that is made up of obligation to produce an offspring for the Uchiha clan would instantly end. He has no reason now to touch her and be with her.

Seeing her neutral expression earlier, her being pregnant might really relieved her. After all she won't allow him to touch her if it wasn't Tobi who ordered her. And it hurts him that she didn't feel the same way he felt for her.

* * *

Akane extracted blood from Chizuru to do a pregnancy test to be sure if she is really pregnant. It would take her two to three hours to have the result of her pregnancy test so Akane did an overall scan of her current health status while waiting. Chizuru remained silent the whole time and is too occupied with her thoughts. Akane didn't dare to ask anything especially when Kaya would give her a death glare for her not to ask.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Akane presented her the paper with the result of her pregnancy test. Akane was smiling at her happily.

"Congratulations, Chizuru-sama. You're eight weeks pregnant." She said in a cheerful voice.

Chizuru gets the paper and only look at it blankly. So she is two months pregnant. What now? Seven months from now, she will give birth to a child and be a mother. Suddenly, she felt as if she is alone with no one to support her.

"Chizuru-sama?" Akane started to worry because tears started to build up in her eyes.

"I'm afraid I might fail Tobi-sama. I don't know how to be a mother." Chizuru sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Oh, this is annoying. Why do I need to cry?"

"It's alright Chizuru-sama, were always here to guide you to be a good mother." Kaya put her hand on top of hers and Akane smiled at her.

Chizuru smiled at the two old ladies and thanked them for the support. She can only wish that Sasuke could also be happy to hear her pregnancy just like them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please review!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

In the spacious living room of the farm house, Tobi and Sasuke talked about the current scenario in the town. So far, Leaf shinobis didn't notice any irregularities in Rukiya and continue their investigation in other places. Even though Sai have seen to fly over the farm land, they made no move to enter the land and investigate.

Tobi was sitting comfortably in the couch, on his right was Miyowa dressed in her extravagant red kimono, her dark brown hair tied in a low bun with a long black wooden _kanzashi_ that with red lilies at the end.

"Tobi-sama, here are the reports that we have gathered regarding the leaf ninjas movements in Kyozu." Chizuru sits on Tobi's left side, and on her hands is a wooden tray with three scrolls.

Sasuke with Suigetsu and Jugo was sitting across them. He stares at Chizuru as she gently put the wooden tray with scrolls over the coffee table in front of Tobi. She smiled genuinely when Tobi thanked and praises her for an excellent job.

She was wearing her beautiful red and white kimono with flower patterns printed at the ends of the cloth, and a black _obi_ around her waist. Her long black hair was laid down with her usual red and black flower patterned _kanzashi_ dangling on her hair.

Tobi looks at Sasuke behind his mask as he grabs one of the _sake_ bottles and pours its content in his cup and gulps it down. It was very amusing for him to see the young Uchiha flaming with jealousy and can't be honest with himself.

"Homura Mitokado, one of Konoha's council members was reported to meet up with Naruto and his team here in Kyozu." Tobi said as he picks a scroll in the wooden tray,

"Homura Mitokado." Sasuke repeated looking at Tobi, of course he knows him. Homura and Koharu were the elders that are with Danzo when his brother Itachi was ordered to massacre his own clan. "When will he arrive here?" he asked,

"He is expected to set his feet in the Kyozu in five days, Sasuke." Tobi said as he looks at the reports.

"Then I will kill him before he reaches the town's gate." Sasuke said in his serious tone, unsheathing his _katana_ and looking at his reflection on the blade.

"Sasuke, you can't just attack them openly. Aside from his guards, leaf ninjas were just in the town and they might spot you if-" Chizuru said

"I don't remember asking for your opinion." Sasuke cuts off Chizuru's sentence and glares at her.

"I'm not doing this for you, this is for everybody. We need to work as a team and plan this thoroughly," Chizuru glares at Sasuke too, her hands clenched tightly on top of her lap. She let him say anything he wants last night but not this time.

"Who said were a team?" Sasuke said coldly, "Ah, I forgot that we work together as a team in accomplishing your goal." He said pertaining to Tobi's order to produce an offspring for the Uchiha clan.

Chizuru's cheeks reddened by hearing his last statement, she was so angry that she wants to rip that smug expression off his handsome face.

"Sasuke, don't make her upset and be nice to her since she is bearing your child. Besides, she's right." Tobi said, "We have to plan this thoroughly and work together," then he looks at Chizuru on his left side, "But when I said work together it doesn't mean that you can participate, Chizuru."

"Tobi-sama?" Chizuru said looking at Tobi,

"I need you to give birth to the child safely, so focus with your health and don't tire yourself in summoning _kurohyou_ or strengthening the barrier." Tobi commanded,

"Yes, Tobi-sama." Chizuru bowed to Tobi,

Sasuke rolled his eyes then pour his cup again with sake, "So what's the plan?" he said before emptying his cup.

* * *

After discussing their plan to take the opportunity to kill one of the elders, Tobi and Miyowa again left the farm land using Tobi's dimensional powers. Sasuke with Suigetsu and Jugo stands on their seats and prepares to leave while Chizuru on the other hand collects the dirty cups on the coffee table silently.

"Sasuke?" Suigetsu calls when Sasuke stopped walking behind him and Jugo.

He looks at Suigetsu and Jugo then to Chizuru again.

"Suigetsu-san, Jugo-san can you please go first. I need to talk to Sasuke for a bit." Chizuru said politely while carrying a tray of empty cups and bottles.

Suigetsu looked at the two with his naughty grin while Jugo had a blank expression. Sasuke raise a brow as he stares at Suigetsu. He is certain that he is thinking something nonsense again.

"Ah, Sasuke we will go first so reconcile with your _wife_ already." Suigetsu said and then drag Jugo with him out of the house.

When the door closes, Sasuke turns to face Chizuru again. She was looking at him with an irritated expression on her angelic face. He doesn't want to make her upset as he is also concerned with her condition. It's just frustrates him that he falls so deeply in love with her even though she doesn't feel a thing for him.

"What do you want to talk about, Chizuru?" Sasuke asked rather coldly,

"Please follow me," Chizuru said and walks towards the hallway to kitchen.

* * *

Chizuru puts down the tray in the sink and then sit in front of the table across Sasuke who was sitting near the window. He has this bored look on his face as he stares at her and waiting for her to talk.

She knows that Sasuke was still mad at her and she's just thankful he agreed to talk with her for a bit, even though he said that they have no more reason to be involve with each other.

"Here," She said as he gave him a brown envelope.

Sasuke looks at the envelope, "What's this?" he asked

"Just get it." Chizuru answered briefly,

Sasuke looks at her face first before getting the envelope. He then opened the envelope, pulls out the papers inside and looks at its contents that make him surprised. He looks at her again before scanning through the pages.

It was a compilation of data regarding the latest movements of the two elders of Konoha. It was really impressive that she manage to get this information when he never saw her leave the town. Her talent for espionage was superb. She must have a lot of people serving as her eye in different countries. Really, there are still many things that he doesn't know about her.

"Why are you giving me these?" Sasuke asked,

"I just want you to fulfill your revenge." Chizuru answered.

Sasuke didn't expect her answer and it make him speechless. He felt his heart race again. _'Why are doing this, Chizuru? You're making me fall even more in love with you.'_

Seeing his hurt expression, Chizuru wanted to reach his face, brush her hands against his cheeks and kiss his pain away but she knows that she don't have any right to do that anymore.

She pretends to be busy looking at the albums from the box near the fridge while eating grapes with cream dip. It was the albums that Suigetsu and Jugo retrieved in Rukiya that night they had a fight.

Sasuke put the papers back inside the brown envelope and prepares to leave but when he looks up at Chizuru he decided to stay a little longer. She was eating grapes with cream dip again.

Unconsciously, he raises his hand and reaches for her luscious lips. Chizuru was surprised when she felt his thumb brushes against the corner of her mouth. When she looks up to his face she saw him staring at her.

"You had cream on your mouth," Sasuke said looking at her face and licked the cream on his thumb.

Chizuru with her lips slightly opened watch Sasuke as he opens his sexy mouth and licks off the cream on his thumb. She suddenly felt hot and the desire to taste his tempting lips, to feel those long fingers against her skin.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sasuke asked that makes her back to reality.

Embarrassed by her actions, she averted her eyes from his face upon realizing that she was staring at him unconsciously. Maintaining her composure, she again picks a grape from the bowl and dips it on the cream.

Sasuke watched her as she hide her embarrassment and reaches again for the grapes in the bowl. When he caught her staring a while ago, her crystal blue eyes were full of lust.

Chizuru looked at Sasuke when he grabs her hand and pulls it towards his mouth. He opened his mouth and eats the cream dipped grape on her hands, then licks the cream on her fingers to her palm while his eyes never leaves her flushed face.

"You want me?" Sasuke asked again, that render her speechless.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! review please **


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"You want me?" Sasuke asked her again that render her speechless.

Chizuru pulled her hand and stands on her seat, trying hard to maintain her composure.

"I have nothing more to tell you, I will take my leave now." She said and turns her back at him, but before she reached the door frame to dining area she was pulled back by his strong hands.

Chizuru looks at his hand that is grabbing her arm then next to his handsome face. Their faces were so close that she could feel his breath on her cheeks.

"Sasuke, let go of my arm." Chizuru said firmly,

"Why can't you answer to my question, Chizuru?" he whispered to her ear, pulling her even more closely that her back touches his chest.

"I don't need to answer anything," she hissed pulling her arm from him.

Sasuke sniffled on her hair while holding her closely. He really missed her sweet scent and her warmth even though it's just a night that they didn't slept together.

Chizuru felt the same; she really missed his warmth and the feel of his breath against her ear whenever he whispers to her. She places her hand on his arm, and look at him.

"Sasuke," She called,

"I want you, too." He whispered again, looking down at her beautiful face.

Black meets blue. The flame of lust reflected to their eyes as they stare at each other. Then his lips brushes against hers, tasting its sweetness. Chizuru pressed her lips more against his, wanting more but he pulled away.

"We'll continue this later," Sasuke whispered then kisses her neck and go back to the table near the window to get the brown envelope.

Chizuru then also gets the albums on the table to put it back to the box. One of the albums accidentally falls on the floor when she lifts the box. She was to pick it up but Sasuke stops her and he picks it instead.

He scanned through the pages of the album. The pictures inside it were taken at the time when they arrive here at Kyozu. His sight was locked on the picture of Chizuru with other geishas, on the background he saw Suigetsu and him sitting at the back.

"What is it?" Chizuru began to worry because his expression changes when he looks at the contents of the album.

He turns the pages and saw some pictures that captured them, and then stopped when he noticed a space between pictures.

"Chizuru, where is the photo in this space?" Sasuke asked putting the album down over the table,

"No" The only word that she could say, then she looks inside the box but she didn't find the missing picture. "It definitely has a picture in it, it might dropped somewhere" she said

"We have to find it; the leaf must not see it or not just us that will be pursued but also the people from Rukiya." Sasuke said to Chizuru.

"I have to let them know about this," Chizuru said but is held back again by Sasuke.

"No, you stay here. I'll tell them." He commanded

"I can't just stay here and do nothing," Chizuru protests

"Listen to me, don't stress yourself. I won't forgive you if you started to bleed and lose my child." He gripped on her arm, looking at her with his eyes on the shade of red.

Chizuru stares back at him, to his bloody red eyes. Dumbfounded by his harsh words, she couldn't believe she'd hear those words from him. Restraining herself from crying, she pulled away from him.

"Yes, I will do as you told me to." Chizuru said and left the kitchen.

"Chizuru," He called but she didn't look back. "Tch!" Sasuke brushes his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Chizuru really looked hurt; she tried so hard not to cry in front of him. He never intended to say those words to her. He just said it to hide his feelings for her. His pride can't take it to look like a love struck dog in front of her.

* * *

Chizuru heads to her room and closes the door behind her. Her tears keep rolling down her cheeks. It feels like being stabbed by thousands of _kunai_, it hurts like hell. How can she be so foolish to think that he sees her as a woman and not as a tool?

She wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand and put her hands on top of her stomach,

"I'm sorry baby, I know I shouldn't cry because if I cry you'll be crying too." She said between sniffing. "Your dad's a jerk. I can't believe I fall for him this much." talking to the baby inside her womb.

* * *

The noise of chatter and playing of musical instruments, the _maikos_ dancing gracefully at the stage while some of the geishas entertains their customers. It was a busy night in Rukiya and everybody seems to be enjoying themselves.

Naruto with others decided to have a drink that night in Rukiya. They have been searching and investigating the town for three weeks, two days and one night and still no traces of Sasuke being there.

"Naruto nii-chan, maybe Sasuke isn't really here, why don't we just go back?" Konohamaru asked

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, I think you're right." He agreed, the image of Sasuke escaping with Obito flashed in his mind.

"But we can't leave the town yet, especially now that Homura-sama is personally coming here to talk to you, Naruto." Says Neji who is sits beside his fiancé, Tenten.

"Yeah," Naruto sighed, looking down at the menu book. "They don't have ramen here," he muttered.

"I'm just wondering what is it that Homura-sama wants to discuss with you Naruto." Sakura said then she sighs, "I just can't help but to be worried to Tsunade-sama."

"Sakura, Tsunade-sama is strong. She won't die that easily." Ino patted Sakura's shoulder and smile.

Naruto looks at Sakura. After the shinobi world war four years ago, Tsunade's body was severely injured that it is a miracle that she recovered. She continued to be a hokage but she became weak little by little until her body collapsed. Konohagakure was now in complete chaos, the people are restless because of the unstable condition of the Hokage. The elders want to appoint a new Hokage to lessen the threat of other hidden villages might take advantage of the situation.

Hatake Kakashi was the one that the konoha council chooses as the best candidate to be the new Hokage but he politely refused.

When their food and drinks arrived, they continue to discuss things that they had seen in Kyozu. They might not get any trace of Sasuke but they captured many missing-nin and criminals.

"This town is very far from the hidden villages and the criminals have taken advantage of that fact." Chouji said after swallowing the food in his mouth, he is sitting beside his wife, Ino. They gotten married right after the war and now had two years old daughter.

"Maybe the lead that we got that Sasuke is seen here is inaccurate. It's odd, even if they already had left the village there must be a trace of them" Tenten said, thinking deeply beside Neji.

"It can't be inaccurate. They had it confirmed first before reporting it to us." Ino said.

Naruto excused himself for a bit to go to the comfort room. He walked in the hallway and is heading to the comfort room when he saw a girl sitting at the corner and busy with her crayons.

* * *

"Why are you sitting in the corner, kid?" Naruto asked, bending over with both of his hands on top of his knees and looking at the kid's drawing.

The girl just stares at him, surveying his appearance. She had pale skin, her dark hair is tied in a braid and she is wearing a checkered kimono.

"I am Naruto, a ninja from Konoha," he introduced himself when the little girl didn't answer, "And you are?" he asked again.

"They call me Yuko." The little girl finally answered shyly.

Naruto sat down beside the little girl, "So what are you doing here in the corner?"

"I'm drawing," she answered briefly then she continues with her art work.

"Yeah, I can see that." He chuckled, scratching his cheeks. "Then what are you drawing?" looking down at the paper, he saw figures of girls dancing. The girl is good at drawing for her age.

The girl look up at him then smiled, pleased by his sudden interest with her drawings. "These are my onee-samas." She said then show him her other drawings.

"Haha! You even made a drawing of the stable man and the guard," Naruto chuckled, "who's the girl?" he asked pointing at the figure of a girl beside the stable man.

"She is Chizuru-sama. A very beautiful lady," she answered gladly,

"Hm, seems like you really like her," Naruto commented,

"Everybody likes her." The girl said, "If you see her, you'll like her too." She added.

Naruto laughed, he was amused on how talkative the little girl is when a while ago she is hesistant to make conversations.

"Ah, I know!" the girl remarked, "I have picture of her!" the girl flipped the pages of her sketch book and show him a picture of a beautiful woman.

Naruto's brows pulled together and look at the picture more closely.

"Sasuke." He said.

"Naruto," Sai called at him, standing near the shoji screen with a serious face.

"Sai," Naruto stands and face Sai

"About the farm land, you were right. The owner of the land and Rukiya is the same person."

* * *

**Please review! **


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Before the sun had rise, Naruto and the others decided to go to the farm land. Trap after trap, the area around the barrier was fully secured that it would have been difficult for them if it weren't for Neji's byakugan. His curiosity for these people increases. Why would they put such security measures? What are they trying to hide?

They all stopped in front of the barrier as an old lady comes out and open the barrier for them. The old lady wears a dark gray kimono and a black kimono jacket over it. Her black hair was tied in a low pony tail and her face had a blank expression.

"We are ninjas of Konoha," Neji started "We are here to investigate the place, please give us your cooperation." He said handling the scroll in which has a seal of allied shinobi forces, giving them permission to investigate the land of Kyozu.

The old lady just took a glance at the scroll and gives it back to Neji.

"I know that this would happen since I saw your companion flying above the farm land. I am Kaya, the caretaker of this land." She said in her no expression face. "You can investigate the whole farm," and turn her back on them.

They walk inside the barrier and follow the old lady in front of them. It was very peaceful inside. The land is surrounded by fruit bearing trees. They noticed the series of tracks left in the pathway that is obviously made by carriage wheel.

After fifteen minutes of walking, they reached a huge old farm house with a barn beside it. There are several hens with chicks that are freely strolling around the place. Another old lady walks out of the barn carrying a basin with chicken feed and smiled at them.

Unlike the first, the old lady had a friendly demeanor. She is wearing a kimono with the shades of green, the sleeves are tied on her back to prevent it from restricting her movements and her short hair was tied neatly.

"Ohoh~ what does such young ninjas doing here in the farm land?" she said smiling at them.

"They're here to investigate the farm." Said the lady with expressionless face named Kaya,

"Oh, well. I'm Akane, also a caretaker. I assume you know already who we are before you come here." She giggled,

"Yes, you're right." Sakura said,

"There are a lot of things we want to ask you, Akane-san, Kaya-san. But where is Miyowa-san?" Ino asked.

"Miyowa-sama left to do business negotiation with her business clients outside the village."Kaya answered,

Ino, with Sakura continued to ask questions to the two old ladies while the others started their inspection on the place. Naruto on the other hand is standing beside the barn, looking at the picture he got from the child named Yuko.

Behind the beautiful woman they called Chizuru and the geisha named Reiko, Sasuke was there sitting and drinking with Suigetsu who is talking to a geisha. They interrogated the geisha that is talking with Suigetsu but she insists that she doesn't remember seeing Suigetsu or Sasuke.

"_I don't remember seeing this man here in Rukiya. If he did, I would definitely remember. He's very good looking after all." Reiko said when Naruto present a close up picture of Sasuke._

"_Then how can you explain this?" he asked, pulling out the picture from an envelope. _

_Reiko and the other geishas with her had a shocked expression seeing the picture captured in Rukiya._

* * *

"_Naruto nii-san" the little girl called, it was after the interrogation. The geishas still insisted that they didn't remember Sasuke._

"_Why are my one-samas crying? Don't hurt them, please" the girl pleaded, clutching her sketch book against her chest._

"_We're not hurting them, we're just doing some questioning." Naruto said_

"_Can you please give me back the picture of Chizuru-sama?" the girl asked,_

"_I'm sorry kid, but I need to borrow it for a while," Naruto answered then he remembers something "This guy, have you seen him?" he pulled out the picture of Chizuru again then points out Sasuke._

_The Child shook her head but is still staring at the picture, then after a while she opened her sketch book and seems to be looking for something._

_Curious, Naruto looks at the sketch book._

"_Is this him?" she asked, giving him the sketch book. _

_Naruto stares at the drawing with his eyes wide open, it was a sketch of a man sitting near the window and staring blankly at the scenery outside. The way his hair, his clothes were drawn, it was definitely Sasuke! _

"_I don't remember drawing him, but…" the girl said, "I was sure it was my drawing." She added._

_Naruto looked at the little girl for a while then he runs inside the tea house with haste. "Ino!" he called._

* * *

"_Their memories were altered. That's why they didn't remember Sasuke and his companions." Ino explained,_

"_A mind manipulator, I don't remember any of them has ability like that." Konohamaru said,_

"_Someone is helping them and concealing them from us." Neji concluded._

Naruto sighed. The Rukiya's owner might be involved with this. After all, those three are retired ninjas from Jomae Village. They were experts in espionage but based from the information they gathered, none of them has an ability of mind manipulation.

"Kaya was a weaponry expert with great taijutsu skills. Akane was a high ranked medical ninja, also good in taijutsu. Miyowa their leader was known for her skills in deception and speed in assassinating her targets. She has an exceptional genjutsu skills but she has no mind manipulation abilities." Naruto thinking deeply, with his eyes closed.

Then he opened his eyes, "The only one that remained is Miyowa's adopted daughter, Chizuru." Naruto said looking again at the picture.

* * *

"Chizuru-sama?" Akane asked with shocked expression

"Chizuru-sama is a weak child. We adopted her when she was nine." Kaya said,

"She has no talent in becoming a ninja, but has a beautiful face so we made her a manager in Rukiya." Akane said, "And she is now already married and currently living with her husband outside the lightning country" Akane added while giggling, "Oh, I can't believe Chizuru-sama is suspected of being a splendid ninja with mind manipulation abilities."

"She's the sexy woman we have saved from the bad guys in the market, Naruto nii-chan." Konohamaru said, looking at the picture Naruto had

"Yes, I remember her. I tend to her bruises she got from being pushed by those men. Naruto, I don't think she is a ninja." Sakura said,

"Thank you for healing Chizuru-sama's bruises, that day Sakura-san" Kaya bowed,

"If Rukiya is really not concealing Sasuke, then you two won't mind if I look into your mind, right?" Ino said,

Kaya and Akane looks at each other,

"Its fine but I doubt if you can see anything," Akane said,

"When we retired from being a kunoichi and left Jomae, our mind has been locked so it is impossible for you to look into our minds." Kaya explained,

Their conversations were interrupted when Neji with the others came after inspecting the whole farm.

"Aside from the few ninja weapons we have seen inside the barn, and the food storage in the kitchen there is nothing in here." Tenten said,

Naruto sighed, with his hands clenched tightly. Sakura and the others thanked the old ladies for their cooperation and prepare to leave.

'_Sasuke, I will take you back to Konoha. Even if I have to drag you, I will do it.' _he swears to himself.

* * *

**thanks for reading! please review :)**


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

They have been running inside the tunnel for hours and still don't reach the end. Suigetsu runs on the front, while Jugo runs at his back, carrying the bag of their supplies. Sasuke on the other hand is carrying Chizuru on his back. He can't let her walk in this steep passage way because of her condition. She might trip or injure herself.

Kaya told them to escape in the tunnel when she saw the leaf ninjas two kilometers from the barrier. He immediately goes to Chizuru's room, while Jugo and Suigetsu prepare the supplies they will need.

"Sasuke, this is a different passage way from Chizuru had guided us. Where is this passage way headed to?" Suigetsu asked, noticing that the passage way is even steeper than other passage ways.

"There is an abandoned ship at the end of this tunnel." Sasuke briefly answered,

* * *

When they reached the end of the tunnel, they saw a huge cave and at the center, seated the abandoned ship with Konoha flag on top of clear water. Jugo and Suigetsu had their jaws dropped in amazement. Sasuke looks at Chizuru who is sleeping soundly on his back. She is experiencing morning sickness since this morning, and they have to stop running for a while in the tunnel for her to throw up.

He didn't bother waking her up and continue to walk towards the ship. Though the ship is very old, it is more convenient to use than the shanty Chizuru had guided them. Jugo and Suigetsu followed him as he jumps on the ship's upper deck.

* * *

Chizuru awakened by the strange creaks in the old ship opened her eyes and looks at her surroundings. The last thing she could remember they are running through the dark tunnel.

"Where are we?" She asked Sasuke,

"Were at the ship I found when I explored the tunnel." He answered,

"This ship very is old, but it's good that the whole structure is still undamaged. I think I won't mind hiding in here as long as there will be food," Suigetsu said inspecting inside of the ship.

Jugo puts down the big bag he's carrying and also inspects the whole place. Sasuke heads towards the door that leads to the stairs to lower deck of the ship. The wooden floor, though it is still intact and undamaged is covered by dust, cobwebs are in the corners, and moss covering the windows almost reached the walls inside.

They continue to walk in the lower deck where she saw an old couches, coffee table and a lamp in the corner which she doubt if it still useable. At the right of the sitting room is a big door frame which leads to dining room and kitchen, she will check on it when her dizziness fades away. After walking past two doors on their right, Sasuke stopped in front of the third door and opens it.

"We'll hide here until leaf ninjas left Kyozu." Sasuke said as he put Chizuru down the old, dusty bed inside the room.

"Un," She just nodded, looking down at the dusty bed sheets.

"Three days from now, the Konoha's elder will arrive here. Suigetsu and Jugo and I will kill him before he and his guards' carriage reach the town's arc. And you will stay here." He commanded,

"Yes," Chizuru said still not looking at him. She is still mad at him because of their last argument and she doesn't want talk to him at the moment.

Sasuke is staring at her angelic face. Her thin brows are pulled together while her luscious lips pouted. He can't understand it but he finds the face she is making when she is throwing a tantrum really cute.

"Take a rest. I will check on them outside," he said and left the room.

* * *

Sasuke saw Jugo on the first room, he is checking on the crates which ninja weapons are kept and different scrolls on other containers. He walks inside the opened door of what seemed storage room and looks at the maps and other papers that are posted on the wall.

"Weapons like kunai and shuriken, we can still use them but the explosive tags and smoke bombs are not useable anymore." Jugo said, "We can't use these either," he added as he looks at the tattered scrolls.

"Separate those that are still useable to those that aren't." he commanded as his eyes scanned the papers on the wall. Based on the dates of missions written on papers posted on the wall, the ship has been out of the Konohagakure a decade after the hidden village is founded. He hadn't had the chance to inspect thoroughly last time he first discovered the ship.

"I found a journal on the second room," Suigetsu stands at the door holding an old notebook with a leather cover in his hand. Sasuke walks towards him and get the notebook, looking at its contents. "It says that this ship was actually made by the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Damn, Madara really is very cunning to steal one of Hashirama's ships like a boss." Suigetsu said,

"The ninjas that are boarding this ship are on a mission to get supplies from different villages, Madara might get rid of them when they reached Kyozu." Jugo said,

Sasuke with the journal walks out of the room and head towards the next room where two double deck beds with a bedside table in between are placed. He first checks the old wooden cabinet beside the door but he didn't find anything useful.

"Meh, I hope we could find clean bed sheets" Suigetsu said as he pulls up the dusty blanket of the first bed.

"We only prepared blankets," Jugo said, pulling out the clean blankets from the big bag he carried earlier, "These are for you and Chizuru" Jugo said to Sasuke, giving him the blankets. Sasuke nodded and gets the blankets from him.

"I will read this on the next room," Sasuke then leave the two and go back to the room where Chizuru is resting.

* * *

Exploring the other parts of the ship, Chizuru walks in the dining room. The old dining table has six chairs are arranged properly at the center while a china cabinet is placed against the wall near the ship's window. There is a short hallway at the end of the room where an antique rounded mirror and vase on top of a corner table is placed. She saw two doors facing each other at the hall way and first enter the one in the left, it was a toilet. The water container in the corner and some parts of the floor is covered by moss, and she sighed at the view. Then she gets out and enters the other room which is the kitchen. Seeing the cob webs on the cabinets and cupboards, the pile of dust on top of the kitchen counters and the moss in the sink, she again sighed at the view. She would never be bored and will be very busy cleaning.

She was scrubbing the bathroom floor when she heard footsteps stopped outside the bathroom. She didn't bother to look because she already knows who it is and continue cleaning.

"Why are you here, I told you to take a rest" Sasuke said,

"I can't sleep so I went to look at other rooms of the ship. Don't worry; I won't bleed with just doing this." She said while scrubbing the bathroom floor.

Sasuke enters the bathroom and grabs the wooden scrubbing brush on her hands, "Hey, what are you doing- Sasuke!" Chizuru protested when he lift and carry her out of the room.

Suigetsu and Jugo both have a blank expression as the two walks past them. Jugo then goes to the bathroom to continue the cleaning.

"Those two never fails to irritate me, damn it! I'm envious, I want a partner too!" Suigetsu mutters,

"Suigetsu, lend me a hand here." Jugo said.

* * *

**please review :)**


	37. Chapter 36

**warning: this chapter contains lemon/erotica**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

Lying on the bed with blanket covering her body, Chizuru stares at the ceiling then to Sasuke who seating in front of the old desk beside the bed and reading a notebook with leather cover. Sasuke won't let her leave the room even though he told him already that she is feeling well and still insisted that she should take a rest.

She stares at his handsome face. He is currently looking down at the notebook and is busy reading. She can't help but to admire his good looks, hoping that their baby would inherit his eyes, his nose and his sexy mouth. Then his black orbs flew to her.

"You're staring as if you want to eat me," Sasuke said facing her and closing the notebook.

"I'm not." Chizuru pulls the blanket to cover half of her face.

"Yes, you are." He pulls the blanket and lie down beside her. Chizuru move to give him space beside her, the bed is smaller than the one they are using in farm house.

Facing towards her, he stares at Chizuru's face as she averts her eyes from him. Since their argument in the kitchen last night, Chizuru never look straight at him. It's quite understandable if she is still mad at him, he did said harsh words to her after all.

She can't look straight at his face. She knew that Sasuke has no romantic feelings towards her but he desired her. What happened last night made her realized that he doesn't see her as a woman but as a mere tool. Just the thought of it make her heart shatter into pieces.

She heard him sigh then felt his arm encircling her waist under the blanket, she can feel his stares and it is easy to tell what he wants.

"I'm hungry." She said looking at him, at his blackest black eyes that is full of lust.

"Want to eat me?" he said pulling her closer and inhaling her sweet scent.

"I want to eat grapes." She answered as Sasuke started devouring her neck while his hand slid inside her teal knitted sweater "With cream dip." She added and he stopped, looking at her with an annoyed face.

"Tch!" Sasuke left the bed and gets out of the room to get her grapes.

He had told Jugo to get the rest of the grapes in the farm house's kitchen when they are preparing to escape in the tunnel earlier because he knows that she is craving for them.

* * *

When he gets back, Chizuru is already sitting on the bed and reading the journal. She then looks at him then say her thanks as she gets the bowl of grapes from him. Sasuke sits on the bed, looking at her as she eats a cream dipped grape with gusto.

His stares make her conscious and distracted, "Do I have cream on my face?" she asked, wiping the corners of her mouth.

Sasuke didn't answer and continues to watch her eat the grapes. Being more conscious, she offered him the grapes. "Eat with me, here." Chizuru pushes the bowl towards him. He did take her offer and starts eating grapes with cream dip, too.

Again, her sight was locked to his sexy mouth as he opens it and eats the cream dipped grape. She really wants to feel those sexy lips of his against hers.

"You have a cream on your lower lip," Chizuru said,

Sasuke raises his hand to wipe the cream but is stopped by her hands. She then leans towards him and licks the cream on his lower lip. Surprised Sasuke didn't expect her actions and froze for a moment.

Chizuru also shocked by her own actions, blushed and immediately move away. "Uh, I, I'm sorry." She said, standing on the bed and is to leave the room.

"Wait," Sasuke grabs her hand and pulls her to sit again. Chizuru looks at him shyly, her cheeks reddened because of embarrassment. "There's still cream here," he said dipping his finger on the cream and wiping it on his lips.

Her crystal blue eyes again locked on his sexy lips. Sasuke can see the desire and lust reflected on her eyes. She wants him as he wants her.

'_You don't love me, but you lust for my body. I will definitely make you fall for me until you can no longer think of anything but me.'_ He said inwardly

She again leans towards Sasuke and starts licking the cream on his lips. He can feel her tongue against his lips and can't help but to open his mouth and met her tongue with his in a wild, torrid kiss.

The taste of grapes mixed with their saliva as their kisses continued. His strong arms wrapped around her thin waist, pulling her closer to him. Chizuru's hands clenched tightly on his shirt and press her body against his.

Both of them are panting heavily when Chizuru pulled away to gasp for air, Sasuke kisses her jaw down to her neck. Chizuru met his gaze as she felt his hands slid inside her teal knitted sweater.

"Sasuke, I thought you said you don't want to be involved with me" Chizuru said looking straight at his black orbs.

"Then do you want to stop?" Sasuke whispered on her ear as his hands inside her sweater crawls up to her big breasts.

The devil is obviously seducing her, and she has no ability to resist his charms. He knows that she wants him and is leisurely using her body to satisfy his needs.

Chizuru looks at Sasuke as he removes his shirt, revealing his sexy chest and abs. he then gets the cup of cream and pour its contents on his chest. Seeing his sexy smirk plastered on his face she knows that she will be played again tonight.

"What to do, the cream fell on me, what a waste." Sasuke said,

Sasuke watches Chizuru with fascination as she leans towards him and started to lick the cream on his chest down to his abs then up to his chest again. She does it repeatedly until there is no more cream left and he is so aroused that his pants became so tight.

"Undress me, Chizuru." He commanded,

Then her hands remove his rope belt and the cloth wrapped around his hips. Sasuke sighed as Chizuru pulls down his pants and release his already rock hard member.

She looks up to his face and saw him watching her intently. Her hand grip his member and began to stroke it up and down lightly. Pleasured Sasuke closes his eyes and feel the sensation of her soft hand against his length. He let out a low groan as he felt her suck on him while stroking the length of his shaft with her hand. She pulls it out her mouth and licks his shaft down then up again to the head.

"Chizuru-!" Sasuke called as he suddenly came on her face. He rests his back on the headrest. When he opens his eyes Chizuru was wiping her face.

His eyes were transfixed at her wet, luscious lips as she swallowed the remnants of his cum in her mouth while wiping her face with a cloth.

He pulls her closer, making her sits on top of him "Kiss me," he again commanded.

She cups his cheeks then makes small kisses on the corners of his sexy mouth, but not on his lips.

"Don't tease me, kiss me properly" Sasuke said in between her small kisses,

Chizuru then complied with his command and kisses him on his sexy lips. It started slowly, she began to bit and suck on his lower lip and Sasuke responds to her with equal hunger. Their kiss became deeper and aggressive as libido starting to take over their minds.

"You are so addicting, Chizuru" he whispered on her ear as he pulls up her teal knitted sweater and reveals her black brassiere that is covering her big breasts.

She brushes her fingers through his spiky black hair as he buries his face on her cleavage, kissing the dainty flawless skin of her chest. His hands crawls up in her back to reach the lock of her bra and unfastened it.

Faint gasps of pleasure escapes Chizuru's luscious lips as Sasuke bite on her erect nipple lightly before sucking on it hungrily while his hands squeezes her rear to his heart's content. Wanting for more, Chizuru arcs her back and press her breast more against his mouth.

"More, touch me more." Chizuru said with her cheeks flushed,

He pushes her down on the bed then leans towards her until he is now on top of her then he removes her knee length white pants.

"Hnn… Sasuke," Chizuru with a pleasured expression looks at Sasuke as his hand slid inside her under wear and touches her moist folds.

"I will give you more than that until your body begs for my touch." He whispered to her ear as his finger moves in and out of her.

'_To fall in love with a man who only see me as a sexual object. It feels as if I don't own my body anymore, I cannot hate him. I cannot despise him. I cannot trust myself anymore.'_

* * *

"Ohh…" Chizuru's hands clenched tightly on the bed sheets, her thigh rests on top of his shoulder as he skillfully licks and suck on her wet core.

"I cannot hold it anymore, I want you now" Sasuke said as he positioned himself between her thighs. He stares down at her crystal blue eyes passionately as he pushes into her slowly. Chizuru's hands holds onto his back as he starts thrusting into her deeply.

His eyes never leaves her face as he starts to move his hips in a slow but deep pace. Her thighs wrapped around his hips as their movements matched rhythmically. Their moans and gasps of pleasure echoed inside the room as the rapid thrusting of their bodies continues.

Totally swept by the exquisite feeling of pleasure, their lips came crashing with each other in a passionate kiss. It was as if their bodies has taken a mind of its own and can't keep control on their emotions that keeps bursting out their chests.

Completely lost with the feeling of mad lust they continue their lovemaking mindlessly. One moment they are both kneeling on the old bed and Sasuke was pounding on her from behind in the classic doggy position, next Chizuru was sitting on Sasuke's lap in the reverse cowgirl position, then they are both lying on the bed in the spooning position, ignoring the loud creaks from the poor old bed.

Sasuke is moving in and out of her, his arms embracing her from behind while still coming in what seemed a long climax. Chizuru climaxed so many times that she already lost count.

"Tired already? I can still go for more." He whispered, planting small kisses on her shoulders, his hands resting on her breasts.

"Yes I can, though I doubt if the bed can take another round without breaking" she answered and he chuckled, turning her face towards him as she felt his stiffness inside her increase. "Ahhn…" her hand reaches Sasuke's cheek as he makes few small thrusts.

Sasuke get up and turn her over her back into the missionary position without pulling out of her. Holding on both of her thighs as his thrust became faster while staring at her breasts that are moving with the rhythm of his thrusts.

"You're so beautiful, Chizuru." Sasuke said in his hoarse voice, brushing his fingers against her cheeks.

Chizuru smiled and grabs on Sasuke's nape, pulling him on top of her.

"Oh, Sasuke…" Chizuru kisses him on his lips, _'Don't talk to me like that, because I'll assume that you have feelings for me. Don't give me false hopes.'_ She said to herself.

He felt a shock of pleasure from just that simple kiss and ceased the movements of his hips. _'Oh, fuck. I am willing to do anything just to make her fall in love with me' _he said to himself as he starts to move his hips again, his hand cups her cheek and kiss her luscious lips.

Faint knocks on the door broke through their thoughts.

"Are you guys going to eat or not?" it was Suigetsu's voice and it's pretty obvious that he is irritated based on his tone.

"We are, please give us a moment" Chizuru answered, looking at Sasuke who is obviously doesn't want to walk out of the room.

"Get out of there already or I'll eat everything." He shouted, "Damn it, we can hear everything from the next room. This is so unfair!" he complained while walking away.

Chizuru giggled from hearing Suigetsu's ranting, Sasuke groaned and bury his face on the curve of her creamy neck.

* * *

**Thanks! please review!**


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Awakened by her voice, Sasuke opened his eyes and looks at Chizuru who is sleeping beside her. She had a pained expression and is sweating. Her hand was clutching on his shirt as if her life depends on it. Sasuke felt a sharp pain on his chest from seeing her suffering from nightmares that keeps hunting her ever since she acquired her ocular ninjutsu that is created by shinobis who wants to create a kekkei genkai equal to Uchiha's sharingan.

"-sama…" Chizuru kept calling in her sleep, "Onee-sama, onee-sama…"

"Chizuru," Sasuke called tapping on her cheeks lightly, "Wake up,"

"No!" she shouted, opening her eyes. She was panting heavily and her sweat keeps rolling down her face.

'_Onee-sama? I thought she had no siblings?'_ Sasuke stares at her frightened face,

Chizuru looks at Sasuke for a moment then she jumps at him, embracing him tightly. Dumbfounded by her actions, Sasuke looks at her and he can feel her body trembling in fear.

"Hold me, please" Chizuru pleaded, pressing her body more against his warmth,

Sasuke wraps his arms around her, "Hush… calm down, Chizuru." He said,

Soon after, she started to calm down and stopped trembling. He brushes away the few strands that are covering her face with his fingers, staring at her crystal blue eyes.

"You kept calling for your sister," Sasuke said and Chizuru averts her eyes,

"Were not blood related," she answered briefly, looking into his blackest black eyes again.

"Where is she now?" he's just so curious about her past and can't help but to ask questions.

"She's already dead." She responded,

"How did she die?" he asked again, his eyes never leaves her face. Chizuru just stares at him and didn't answer. Sasuke just sighed; there are still a lot of things that he doesn't know about her. "Let's get back to sleep," he said, pushing her head closer to his chest,

Chizuru looks up to Sasuke and stares at him as he closes his eyes. She wanted to tell him everything but is very afraid that he might despise her if she did. She closes her eyes and hoping that she could get sleep after that terrifying dream.

* * *

Sasuke with Suigetsu and Jugo were on the sitting area inside the ship, looking down on the spread map of Kyozu in the old coffee table and is discussing their plan pertaining on where and how they should be positioned when the Homura Mitokado's carriage enters the village. They are expecting him to be guarded by several leaf ninjas so they prepared as many ninja scrolls and traps that they could use.

Chizuru on the other hand were also busy cooking their breakfast inside the kitchen even though she is not feeling well because of her morning sickness.

The ship's food supplies were all inedible so they are relying on the supplies they could find inside the cave and what Jugo had got in the farmhouse before escaping. The kitchen though very old had a simple wood stove and kitchen utensils that they could use, creating fire is not a problem since she had fire affinity and the ship has stacks of fire wood.

She felt someone taps on her shoulder and look to see Jugo standing behind her.

"The fishes, I will grill them." He said looking at her. He knows that the smell of grilled meat makes her nauseous,

"Thanks, Jugo, you're very kind." She said smiling at him and walks out of the kitchen and heads to the toilet to throw up.

Every morning she always tends to skip breakfast because her stomach would always turns just from the smell of grilled meat or onions. She can only eat grapes with dip cream though she knows that she should watch her daily nutrition intake to make sure that the baby in her womb stays healthy.

She walks out of the toilet room and stares at her reflection in the antique rounded mirror that is hanged on the wall.

"We won't be having grilled fish next time if it makes you nauseous and lose your appetite to eat," Sasuke said, leaning on the wall beside the toilet room door. "You should eat regularly, so that my child would be healthy" he added in his usual cold demeanor.

'_Sasuke, it's ours not only yours'_ She said inwardly, "Yes, I know." She said, hiding her sadness perfectly.

"Let's head back, Suigetsu might finish all the food on the table if we don't go back now," he said grabbing onto her hand and pulls her to the dining area,

"Yes," holding onto his hand tightly, she noticed lately that she is becoming more emotional and clingy to Sasuke, maybe that is what they called hormonal changes when you are pregnant.

Sasuke know that his attitude towards her makes her upset, but he never intended to be cold to her. It was a first experience to him to be in love and he doesn't know how to deal with his over flowing feelings towards her, knowing that she doesn't feel anything towards him.

When they get back in the kitchen, Jugo and Suigetsu were already sitting in front of the table and eating. Sasuke pulls a chair for Chizuru then sits beside her and began chatting with the two.

Chizuru started to eat rice and sautéed vegetables silently, she suddenly remembered Kaya, Akane and the employees of Rukiya. The geishas are frightened for sure when the leaf ninjas came to inspect but she knows that Reiko can handle that situation.

Sasuke looks at Chizuru who is starting to eat beside him. Her hand that is holding the chopsticks reaches for the sautéed vegetables as her crystal blue eyes were on the food. His sight goes down at her mouth as she opens it and chomps the food.

Chizuru looks at Sasuke when she noticed him staring at her, "What is it?"

Sasuke averts his eyes from her, "eat more," he said instead and puts more food in her plate to hide his embarrassment. When he looks at Jugo and Suigetsu, they are both had a knowing expression on their faces.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke and the others left the cave to set the traps on the woods before the town's arc as they are expecting the elder's carriage to reach the town by dawn tomorrow. With the help of Chizuru, she pin points the short cuts and passage ways in the town that they could use to avoid walking into leaf ninjas that are stationed around the town.

"We have to attack them here, these spot is the most secluded area that we could ambush them without alerting the leaf ninjas near the town's gate." Sasuke discussed, explaining further their positions after they had set up the traps.

"Yeah, we go for the guards while you go for the elder." Suigetsu said

"We have to do it fast and leave the area immediately before reinforcements came" Jugo said

They immediately jump back when they felt someone else's presence. Sasuke's hand is on the hilt of his katana while his thumb pushes the handle upwards to unsheathe it slowly. Suigetsu's hand is on the handle of his large sword and Jugo stand on his fighting stance.

"It's me," the white Zetsu appears from the ground,

"You," Suigetsu pointed at him,

"Hello team Taka." Zetsu greeted with his devious smile, "I'm here on Tobi's orders, he wanted to meet with you," he added

"Bring us to him," Sasuke commanded,

* * *

**please review! :)**


	39. Chapter 38

**Rated M for violence**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

From the woods, the white Zetsu guided them into the broken part of the town's wall which became passage way of other people in Kyozu. Walking in the small street near the wall, Sasuke and the others were wearing their cloaks with hood followed Zetsu, and on the way they noticed few bystanders outside the suspicious establishments.

"So the criminals do their transactions here, huh." Suigetsu said,

"When the leaf shinobis came with the permission to inspect the whole town, the people that are going to this place lessen," the white Zetsu said, he is also wearing a cloak like Sasuke and the others is wearing.

They stopped in front of a concrete stairs which is leading to the underground. They saw a corpse lying on the stairs, he was stabbed on his nape with a kunai and his forehead is cracked open.

"What a ruthless way of killing," Suigetsu whistled while looking at the corpse.

"Let's go." Sasuke said glancing at the corpse and starts walking down the stairs again. Jugo and Suigetsu followed him.

The white Zetsu stopped before a wooden door where another corpse lying on the ground is seen. He was killed in the same manner like the first corpse that they saw a while ago.

The white Zetsu opened the door, "Were here," he said as he walks inside,

Sasuke with Suigetsu and Jugo walks inside the spacious room which looked like a bar. The tables and chairs were all scattered around the place as if some riot happened there. The dim lights made by the corner lamps illuminated the whole place.

Tobi was sitting comfortably in front of the only table that is arranged properly; at his back is Miyowa with her pipe in her mouth. With the splash of blood in her cheek and the blood on her hand it is pretty obvious that she is the responsible for the death of those men that they seen outside.

"I'm glad to see you Sasuke and your companions still in one piece." Tobi greeted, "I assume you take good care of Chizuru and the child in her womb,"

"She is in a safe place." Sasuke said in his serious voice, "You wanted to talk to us?" he looks at the white Zetsu then to Tobi again.

"I wanted to talk about your plan to kill the elder tomorrow, Sasuke." It was Tobi, his right eye with activated sharingan glows in the shade of deep red.

Sasuke pulls a chair then sits on it. "If you're going to tell me that I'm too reckless, and persuade me to dismiss my plan just because Naruto finds a proof that I stayed in this town, you're only wasting your precious time." His eyes also in the shade of deep red.

"Of course not, in fact I am lending you some of the white Zetsu to help you in your plan and make it look like someone in the allied shinobi forces had killed the elder." Tobi chuckled,

"That way we could break the trust between the kages and create chaos across the hidden villages," Miyowa said,

"Tell me more about it," Sasuke said looking at Tobi and Miyowa, Suigetsu and Jugo stands beside Sasuke.

* * *

After they talked, Tobi uses his space-time ninjutsu to teleport from their location to the spacious living room of the farm house. Kaya and Akane who are already there are expecting their arrival greeted them formally. Tobi and Miyowa talks to the two old ladies about the current scenarios in the town while Sasuke and the others left them and heads to kitchen and get some supplies that they will be carrying back to the cave.

Sasuke opens the fridge and is to get some beer when the carton of milk caught his eyes and remembered Chizuru's words last night. He suddenly felt hot just from remembering what happened last night and their conversations. He closes the fridge without getting anything and walks towards the hallway to dining area.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Jugo asked, carrying a bag of sorted meat.

"I'll just get something upstairs." Sasuke said and walks out of the kitchen.

"I'm sure that it's something related to his _wife_." Suigetsu said grinning.

* * *

Sasuke walks inside Chizuru's room. He remembered the time when he stormed into her room after he was told by Kaya that she saw the leaf ninjas two kilometers away from the barrier. Chizuru looked surprised when he suddenly walks in and rushed her to prepare to escape. She just silently prepared whatever things that she would be needed without looking at him. At that time, he noticed that her eyes were swollen, she might have cried the whole night because of their argument and he suddenly felt guilty.

He opened her wardrobe and pulls out two set of clothes and place it over the bed. Next he opens the drawer in which she keeps her under garments and also picks two sets of it. He then gets the cloth bag and saw the light blue night gown properly folded above her pillows.

He had a naughty smirk plastered on his face after he placed the clothes inside the cloth bag and walks towards the door. He placed his hand on the door knob and is to walk out of the room when something under the bed sheet caught his attention.

He walks back in front of the bed and pulls the bed sheet to see some papers scattered under it.

"What's this?" Sasuke's brows are pulled together, his black orbs glued on the yellowish papers which the procedures of passing down the forbidden jutsu is hand written. Even the procedures of sacrificing and killing the pure virgin women were written in a very detailed manner. The preparations, the needed materials, and even how the pure virgin is should be dressed and killed. It was like calling a devil from the deepest hell.

Then he found some pictures under the old papers, where a little girl wearing ragged kimono with a young lady wearing a simple kimono are smiling happily. He was certain that the little girl is Chizuru, and the lady with her might be the sister she kept calling whenever she is having her nightmares.

Chizuru was smiling innocently in the pictures. She might have liked the young lady very much based on how she clings to her. Then his jaw dropped in shock from seeing the last picture, he felt the cold sweat on his forehead trickled down his face.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked particularly no one.

The younger Chizuru was alone in the last picture. She was wearing a simple white kimono and a red blind fold, just like a sacrificed pure virgin should be dressed.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you for reading! :)**


	40. Chapter 39

**Rated M for violence**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

Chizuru were very delighted to see Tobi with Sasuke and the others when they get back after setting the traps and getting supplies. She also felt happy to see Miyowa, and greeted her warmly. She might not so good to her at times but she still sees her as a part of family.

She served them tea, and sits beside Sasuke who had a serious look and is very quiet since they get back and talked to Tobi and Miyowa for a little then after a while she excused herself to help Jugo and Suigetsu in arranging the food and ninja supplies.

* * *

Chizuru pours the tea cups of Suigetsu and Jugo, they just finished placing the supplies in the storage area.

"Hey, do you guys know what is wrong with Sasuke? Is he having a problem related to his plan?" she asked,

"I can't think of anything that would be his problem, we successfully set the traps and Tobi even lend him some white Zetsu" Suigetsu answered after sipping on his tea cup. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that he is very quiet and seemed to be occupied" Chizuru said,

Suigetsu chuckled, "He's always quiet, besides he has been always occupied… since he met you." He said while grinning from ear to ear.

Her cheeks reddened from hearing Suigetsu's statement. She didn't know Suigetsu viewed them like that, and it make her happy even though she knows that Sasuke doesn't have romantic feelings towards her.

"You're funny, Suigetsu-san. Sasuke and I don't have a romantic relationship. It was impossible for him to like someone like me," she giggled, _'someone like me, who is a perfect tool, just like the way he describes me.'_

"Chizuru, Sasuke is…" Jugo was to say something when Sasuke walks in the kitchen. He only looks at the two gentlemen and then faces Chizuru.

"Follow me," he commanded then walks out the kitchen.

Chizuru bowed to Suigetsu and Jugo then follows Sasuke out of the kitchen.

* * *

Sasuke was very quiet on their way to the ship cabin that they are using. Chizuru is looking at Sasuke's broad back as she follows him, then her sight goes down to the cloth bag he is carrying.

Sasuke was so confused. He needs to talk to her about those pictures that he saw in the farm house. Who really is the lady with her and why is she dressed like that in the picture? Who is she really?

"Chizuru, my dear" it was Miyowa. Both of them look at her direction and stopped walking.

"Mother," Chizuru said, looking at the mistress,

Miyowa looks at Sasuke, "It's been a while since I saw my daughter, I just need to talk to her" she said while smiling sweetly.

Sasuke then looks at Chizuru, "I'll wait for you inside," he said and Chizuru nods in agreement.

She looks at him as he walks inside the room. He is awfully silent and when he looks at her it seems like he wants to ask something. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Miyowa's hand guides her arm.

* * *

Miyowa was busy looking inside the kitchen of the ship. She was astounded to see an old ship a while ago when Sasuke has guided them there. She was aware about the tunnel behind the wine racks inside the farm house but she doesn't know that there was a passage way that leads to this place.

Chizuru gets the kettle with boiling water from the wood stove and pour its contents in the tea pot.

"Kaya told me that you were suffering from morning sickness," Miyowa said, leaning against the kitchen counter near the sink.

"I am, every morning my stomach would turn and I'd throw up everything that I've eaten last night." Chizuru said, pouring tea to the tea cups.

"You must eat nutritious food, and watch your diet. Though I think you're doing fine as you are now," she looks at Chizuru, "So, does Sasuke treats you well?" she suddenly asked that makes Chizuru stops pouring tea and looks up to her. "Well, that Uchiha brat is quite grumpy," she pulls a chair and sits on it.

Chizuru giggled from hearing the word 'grumpy' and puts down the tea cup in front of her.

"He's quite grumpy at times but he always thinks of my condition." She said smiling, though she wanted more than his concern about the child in her womb, she wanted him to be concern about her too.

"You're in love with him." she stated,

Chizuru's smile faded then she looks down at her tea cup.

"Forget about it. Only a fool would allow herself to be fooled by unnecessary feelings such as love." Miyowa said and sips on her cup.

"Can't I have the luxury to have these feelings?" she said, her hands clenched tightly on top of her lap.

"Then what's next? You'll start to hope that your feelings will be reciprocated, you'll start to be greedy, and you'll want to be with him forever." She half laughed, "Do you think Sasuke would love you?"

"No," she answered. She felt her tears roll down her cheeks. Was it too much for her to ask those things?

"I am doing this for you, Chizuru." Miyowa reaches for her cheeks and wipes her tears, "You're intelligent, you're powerful, and you're beautiful. You have a lot of potentials. You don't need those feelings." Miyowa stated, looking straight at her crystal blue orbs.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting in front of the old desk where sets of kunai and shuriken were placed when Chizuru walks in the room. Chizuru sits over the bed and wait for him to talk but he only stares at her. He didn't say anything and remained silent.

"Sasuke, you're awfully silent… is there something you wanted to ask me?" she asked, breaking the awkward silence between them.

He left the desk and stands in front of her, then he gets something inside the cloth bag and hand it to Chizuru.

Chizuru's eyes widened from the astonishing sight of what Sasuke had handed her.

"S-Sasuke, where-" she stammered,

"Who are you, really?" he asked, his red orbs looking straight at her blue ones.

Chizuru averts her eyes. He must have seen it when he gets her clothes from her room. She doesn't have the chance to keep it last time because Sasuke was there and helping her packs the things that they would need in their escape.

"If you have seen the pictures then you have read the papers with it." She said, getting the picture from him

"Every single word written on those old papers, I have read it" he said in his serious tone

She sighed, "Why do you want to know all about me? I am just a tool that is used to give birth to the next generation of Uchiha clan, I am an insignificant person for the-" she rested her hand on top of her tummy,

"Just tell me, damn it!" his voice louder, Chizuru only look at her, "How do you acquire your forbidden jutsu? Why did you wish for power? Whom do you kill to acquire it?" he asked,

Chizuru crossed her arms above her chest. She felt a sudden chill just by remembering that cursed day. She took great effort to forget what happen and bury it deep in her heart forever.

"I was just six then." She started, "Since my mother never liked me, she always leave me alone in our house and I often go out when I'm hungry to find something to eat and that is how I met _her_. Onee-sama always keep me company, she's nice to me. She would give me something to eat and even tell me stories about her missions." She reminisces. "She's a _kunoichi_ from Takigakure." She added,

"She befriended you in order to make you her sacrifice, is that it?" he sits on the bed, Chizuru shook her head as the memories of her past flashes back as if it was happening in front of her.

"_Chizuru-chan, do you love me?" the lady asked,_

"_I love onee-sama the most!" she gladly answered._

"_And I love you, too Chizuru-chan." The lady hugs Chizuru and plants small kisses at her hair._

"Onee-sama brought me to their base and dressed me with a white kimono, and when I asked her why do I need to change, she just tell me,"

"_Everything's going to be okay," the lady said looking into her eyes, in her hand is a red cloth._

"Blind folded, I was guided by her in a room where the rest of the members were grouped. I heard them talking, the sounds of their weapons. I wanted to run away but my body won't move, as if my body was not my own. After that everything went black." She felt her hands trembled on top of her lap,

Sasuke's eyes never leave her face and listen to every word she telling as she cries.

"When I came into my senses, everybody was lying on the ground motionless and blood is everywhere then I saw myself slashing onee-sama's body repeatedly with a katana I didn't know where I get, I tried to stop myself but my body won't listen." She sobbed,

"_Noooo! Onee-sama! Onee-sama, theres too much blood rushing out, please run… I can't control my body!" She cried desperately, "I'm sorry! I don't want this, stop this please!"_

"_I can understand if you can't forgive me, Chizuru-chan." Then she stopped moving,_

"_Onee-samaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

Chizuru embraces herself while crying, it's the first time she had told anyone about what really happened that unfaithful day. And to think she would tell her dark past to the man she love whole heartedly, she must have lost her mind.

She looked at Sasuke. "Do you hate me now?" she asked, her tears keep rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! please review! :)**

**i Takigakure – Is a hidden village in Land of Rivers. Literally mean "Village Hidden in Valleys".**


	41. Chapter 40

**warning: this chapter contains lemon/erotica**

* * *

**Chapter 40**

She looked at Sasuke. "Do you hate me now?" she asked, her tears keep rolling down her cheeks.

Sasuke just remained silent, his red orbs still eyes her like a lab specimen.

It was very understandable if Sasuke despises her after this. Chizuru knows that she can't stay beside him forever but she doesn't want to end it like this.

Since she acquired this cursed jutsu, she locked her heart to everything that doesn't concern her duty as Tobi's loyal servant. This is the first time she wanted something so badly and to see her hopes crumbling right in front of her, she felt her heart sank in sadness.

* * *

Sasuke grabs her arm and pulls her in a tight embrace. Chizuru cried louder, her hands clutching at his shirt.

This woman had to go through hell in an early age. She lived her life fighting an endless fight alone with no one to hold on to.

'_Fool, even if I want to hate you, I can't bring myself to. I can only hate myself for falling for you this much!' _Sasuke said inwardly, his finger on her chin to lift up her face and claim her luscious lips. Chizuru responded to his kisses hungrily.

Seeing her crying miserably, he wanted to embrace her tightly and stay beside her forever, but he knows that he can't do that. And it frustrates him.

* * *

Their faint moans, the loud creaks from the old bed as well as the wet sounds of their bodies connecting emanates inside the room. Their clothes were scattered everywhere as Sasuke and Chizuru throws away their reasoning and let the lust and heat of their bodies rule their minds.

"Damn, it feels so damn good inside you, Chizuru" Sasuke said in between their pleasured gasps and moans, looking up to Chizuru's angelic face as she straddled him on his waist.

"Ohh, Sasuke!" Chizuru called her hands rests on his chest as she rocks her hips on top of him fast.

He pulls her closer to taste her tempting lips, his hands grabs on her rounded butt and began to move beneath her. The rhythmic movements of their bodies continue as they are nearing their climax. Neither of them lasted after that, he hit a nerve on his last thrust and brought her into a screaming orgasm and her walls contracted around him, making him cum deep inside her.

Both of them are breathing heavily, holding each other as sweat trickled down their still connected bodies. His hand caresses the soft and smooth skin of her back as Chizuru kisses his jaw lines up to his ear lobes.

"Your real mother, does she know about it?" Sasuke asked,

Crystal blue eyes met blackest black eyes. She gave him a brief kiss on his sexy lips before she answers.

"Maybe, I don't know… she didn't say anything when I got home with my whole body soaked with blood." She answered casually, "The next day she sold me in the artisan's guild in Takumi village to become a slave."

"Do you hate her?" he asked again, brushing his fingers through her long, silky black hair. Chizuru smiled at him and then shook her head.

"My mother, she is very lonely. She often cries at night since my father died. We were thrown out from the big house that we used to live and forced to move into a small house." She chuckled, "It's funny how I can tell you this so easily when I can't bring myself to open up to others like this," looking at him with a soft expression,

Sasuke felt his heart beats faster again. It frustrates him that he can't control the emotions that keeps burning in his chest. He knows perfectly that she can't be with her forever and one day he would leave her to get revenge to Konoha.

"Your father, is he a ninja?" averting his eyes from her and ignoring the loud beating of his heart.

"No, he is a talented weapon maker." Lifting her hips as she pulls him out of her and breaking the connection of their bodies.

A grunt of disapproval escaped Sasuke's lips as she left him to get her under wear lying on the bed near his feet.

"Oh, you did it again!" she exclaimed, looking at her torn underwear. "And this was my last pair," she felt his lips on her shoulder as his hands crawled to her big breasts.

"I got you two pairs earlier from the farm house. Though I'd prefer you without it," he whispered to her ear,

"Why you, red eyed pervert." She giggled, turning her face to kiss him.

"Hnn… I think this red eyed pervert wants you again," he said biting her earlobes,

"We'll have to stop for now. Save up your energy for tomorrow," Chizuru said removing his hands from her breasts, and reaching for the cloth bag over the desk.

"Tch!" He is looking at her gorgeous naked body as she reaches for the cloth bag. "After I killed that elder, I will fuck you hard until dawn." he retorted,

Not even in her wildest fantasies had she ever imagined this egoistic Uchiha talking so dirty.

"Yes, you can fuck me to your heart's content, just come back here alive." She smiled at him, and then pulls out the clothes from the cloth bag.

Inside the cloth bag was the two sets of extravagant clothes that are a gift from Miyowa's business partners and lacey undergarments that she haven't used yet. Those were gifts from the mistress. She never used them because it was too daring. Then lastly, the light blue night gown.

It was the night gown she wore that night they had a fight and she end up crying in her room the whole night. When she looks at Sasuke's direction she saw him also looking at her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! please review :)**

**Author's note:**

**Takumi – Is a village that resides in the Land of Rivers. The village is known for its skills in making weaponry, many of which are sold to the ninja villages of the world.**


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Before the day begins, Sasuke and the others were already prepared to leave the cave to ambush the Konoha's elder, Homura Mitokado who is expected to arrive in Kyozu before the sun rises.

Suigetsu and Jugo were standing on the upper deck of the abandoned ship and are waiting for Sasuke. As for Tobi and Miyowa, they are currently in the farm house, even though they won't participate in the planned ambush, Tobi had promised Sasuke to lend him some of the white Zetsu to help them.

Jugo looks at the door heading to the lower deck, where the sounds of beautiful musical playing can be heard inside.

"His _wife_ is really good at music. I would never think that she would be a kunoichi if I hadn't known that she's strong as a bear." Suigetsu snickered as he looked at the door, too.

"Suigetsu, do you think we would be staying in this town for long?" Jugo randomly asked,

"What? Of course we won't!" He crossed his arms, "We have no business here in Kyozu. Our main goal is in the Hidden Leaf Village."

"That was when Sasuke haven't met Chizuru yet. What about now?" Jugo asked again, Suigetsu just look at Jugo but didn't answer.

A rustling noise from the corner of the upper deck caught their attention. They immediately look at the direction where the noise came from and saw a black kitten.

"Oh, it's just a kitty." Suigetsu said looking at the small kitten as it jumps inside the opened ship window, then he suddenly realizes that they are inside the cave. "Where the fuck did that cat came from? Jugo let's catch it!" he ran with Jugo inside the ship.

* * *

Sasuke was in the sitting area inside the ship, holding his katana on his hand with his eyes closed. Beside her is Chizuru who is playing her _shamisen_ expertly. He opened his eyes with his eternal mangekyo sharingan activated, "Stay here and don't go out." He commanded then stands on his seat; he places his katana in his rope belt and walk towards the stairs heading to the upper deck.

"Sasuke." Chizuru called, stopping her musical playing. Sasuke turned to look at Chizuru, "Come back immediately after you killed the elder." Then she smiled at him. He didn't say anything and just continue climbing up stairs to the upper deck but he stopped when he is few steps away from the door.

"I want you to stop letting your pet cat loiter around here and out of the tunnel, we must avoid anyone know where we're hiding." He turned again at her direction, where a big black panther appeared at her back, disabling its invincibility technique.

"I'm impressed. There's really nothing that could escape the heaven's eye." A baritone voice came from the Black Panther.

"_Kurohyou_ has been my partner since I mastered my forbidden jutsu, Sasuke. Besides, he's using his invincibility skill and transformation jutsu from time to time." She said placing her hand on Kurohyou's chin.

Before Sasuke could answer the door in front of him opened and Suigetsu and Jugo rushed inside. "We saw a small kitty- what the hell!" Suigetsu and Jugo were astonished to see not a small cat but a big one inside.

"This is Kurohyou, the _small_ kitty you're talking about." She introduces the big cat to the two guys standing near the door who became speechless from seeing Kurohyou she summoned using her animal-oriented summoning technique.

"We have to get moving," Sasuke interfered then look again at Chizuru who is busy petting the big black cat who obviously enjoying the attention he is getting from her before going out of the lower deck with Suigetsu and Jugo.

* * *

"Uh-oh! Someone is getting jealous," Suigetsu said as he looks at Sasuke's irritated face as they dashed in an unreasonable speed in the steep tunnel.

"I'll kill you right here, right now if you don't shut your mouth, Suigetsu." Sasuke glares as Suigetsu. He throws kunais at Suigetsu when he heard him laugh,

"Hey! That was close! Kuhahahaha!" Suigetsu in his liquid form, Jugo can't help but to sigh from that hopeless view.

* * *

They met Tobi and Miyowa in the dining area of the farm house, sitting in front of the dining table.

"Even after the investigation inside the farm land, leaf ninjas were still around the place and observing. So we will have to use your dimensional powers to teleport to the nearest area near the secluded spot at the woods to avoid meeting any ninja on the way." Sasuke said to Tobi.

"Not a problem." Tobi just shrugged and is too relax in the situation. "The white Zetsus are already there and waiting for your signal, Sasuke."

"If you succeed this task, the allied shinobi forces would start to crumble and it will be favorable to our plan to destroy the Konoha" Miyowa with her devious smile plastered in her red lips.

"So, shall we go?" Tobi stands on his seat with Miyowa, offering his hand to Sasuke

'_Just wait brother, I will make them pay with their lives for what they've done to you, to the Uchiha clan.'_ Sasuke said inwardly with his eternal mangekyo sharingan activated in his eyes full of hatred as he reaches Tobi's hand. Jugo and Suigetsu put their hand on Sasuke's shoulders and they vanished into thin air.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please review **

**i Shamisen - is a three-stringed, Japanese musical instrument played with a plectrum called _bachi_.**

**ii Kurohyou – literally means Black Panther.**


	43. Chapter 42

**Rated M for violence. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 42**

The black panther walks silently on the wooden floor of the ship; its sharp yellow eyes observe the old interior of the ship as Chizuru expertly plays with the three strings of her _shamisen_. Sasuke and the others already left to ambush the Konoha's elder. She is confident in their abilities, but can't help to feel anxious.

"How are they doing in Rukiya?" she stopped playing,

Even though the leaf stopped investigating the geisha house, Naruto seemed to distrust Reiko and the others and ordered some of his people to spy on the geisha's daily activities.

They have known that the leaf would try to look into the Rukiya employee's minds so they made early counter measures. When they appoint Reiko as substitute manager, they have locked her memories knowing that she would be the first to be questioned when the leaf starts to investigate.

"That shinobi named Naruto is unexpectedly smart. He already discovered some of the secret tunnels in the geisha house and stationed highly skilled tracking ninjas in town and even outside the farm land's barrier." The black panther reported,

"We cannot use the secret passage ways anymore," Chizuru puts her musical instrument down, thinking deeply. That Naruto is really a threat for them.

"Don't think too much, it would affect the child in your womb." Kurohyou come near her, sniffing her stomach.

Chizuru smiled at the panther, brushing her palm against her tummy.

"I will leave for now. I'll come back after I noticed something." He said then he became smoke and vanished.

* * *

Tobi had teleported them in an area near the secluded spot where they would ambush Homura Mitokado and his guards. Silently running beside the stream, they noticed hundreds of white snakes being washed away in the water.

"We have been encountering many snakes since earlier, I don't remember seeing them last time." Jugo said, looking at the snakes in the stream.

"This is forest and it is very usual to see snakes, besides white snakes represents fortune and rebirth, maybe it's just a good sign that we would succeed this task." Suigetsu said with his toothy grin.

"We are near the secluded area, stay focus and alert." His red eyes are surveying their surroundings for any suspicious movements in the trees and bushes.

Patiently waiting, the three of them conceal their presence behind the branches and shrubs. Any moment from now, the carriage which the elder is riding would arrive.

White Zetsu appeared from ground beside them,

"Greetings Sasuke," his yellow eyes eyeing the three of them, "The elder will arrive any moment, Tobi told me to guide you to him in his hiding place after you finished here"

"He is not in the farm house?" Suigetsu muttered beside Jugo,

"This place isn't safe to conceal our presence to the ninja world anymore." Said the white Zetsu as his body sunk in the ground,

A hissing sound caught Sasuke's attention. He turns to see a big snake hanging around the branch and is eyeing them intently. He had a bad feeling about these snakes and can't help but to feel uneasy with its presence.

* * *

Running along several fruit bearing trees as fast as he could, a man wearing Otagakure's ninja head protector raises his hand and do some hand signs but before he could execute any ninjutsu his arm were chopped off his body.

"Aaaarghh!" the man with a frightened look on his face screamed in pain, he continued to run miserably despite the continuous loss of blood from his injuries, not caring if there are still alive in his companions or not, he just want to get out that damned farm land.

Just when he is near the broken barrier he heard the rustling sounds of metals again. It became louder and louder. The thought that he had no idea on what direction it would come from scared the shit out of him even more.

In a split second the old lady in a gray kimono appeared beside him, and then he heard a loud thud. After a couple of seconds he realizes his body collapses in the ground, he tried to get up but he can no longer feel his limbs, he heard the footsteps then everything went black.

"Chopping off his body into pieces, you're such a sadist Kaya" Akane jumps down from the branch of tree, blood drips from the large axe she is carrying.

"He kept on running when I tried to question their motives" Kaya briefly explains herself, turning her expressionless face to Akane as she pulls her whip like sword from the corpse's body.

"Just who the hell are they and what the hell do they want?" Akane looks at the broken barrier.

"I see you two are too eager to know my motives." A voice coming from one of the trees surprised the old ladies, making them jump away as they are looking at the suspicious looking stranger above the branch of a tree.

"Who are you?" Kaya asked her grip to her long, sharp weapon tightened. Just looking from the stranger in front of them she could tell that he is not just some ordinary shinobi.

* * *

Her crystal blue eyes widen in shock when _Kurohyou_ appeared right in front of her and told her what happened in the farm house. Some ninjas from Otagakure had infiltrated the farm land and the two ladies are being attacked by an unknown man.

Chizuru immediately stands on her seat and walks towards the stairs to the upper deck but is blocked by the big black panther.

"Where do you think you're going, Chizuru? It's very dangerous there," Said the panther,

"I know, I know. But I can't leave them to die like that, Kurohyou." Her worries reflected on her angelic face, "At least let me take them away from there,"

"Then do you want to harm the innocent child on your womb?" Kurohyou asked,

The two ladies were always kind to her since she was brought in the geisha house. And from them, she found the warmth of a mother's protection and care that she never had from her real mother. Providing them protection is the only way she can think of to repay them. But now that she is pregnant, the situation have changed and so her priorities.

She walks back to the couch and sit again.

'_Kaya-san, Akane-san… please forgive me, but I can't help you two.'_ She said inwardly, shutting her eyes tightly and praying for Akane and Kaya's safety.

* * *

Sasuke walks inside the broken barrier, looking at the corpse lying on the ground whose body is chopped into pieces. He bends down and picks the bloody ninja head band on the ground. His brows pulled together when he saw the Otagakure's symbol.

"It can't be," he muttered,

He runs towards the farm house with haste and saw other corpses along the way. Each of them had the same ninja head band and he can't think of anyone who had the motive to do something like this other than _him._

* * *

"Where the hell did Sasuke go off to?" Suigetsu asked hiding with Jugo behind the trees and bushes, looking at the carriage and the escorts of the elder as it marches towards the secluded area.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jugo just said particularly to no one,

* * *

**If you enjoyed it, please review :)**

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

The front door of the farm house was left wide open, signs of intense battle are everywhere as the whole place was a mess and the porch was nearly ruined. Inside the farm house was not any different from the outside, the wooden furniture were all damaged, and scattered all over the living room.

He was looking for the two old ladies but he didn't see them earlier until he noticed the drops of blood on the floor near the stairs. It was dead silent and the only sound that he hears are only his footsteps as he climbs up the stairs, following the trail of blood on the floor.

Like the ground floor, the second floor is also in disarray. He continues to follow the trails of blood until he saw Akane lying on the corner bleeding from several injuries.

"They're on the kitchen… follow them, Sasuke-sama," the old lady coughed blood,

"Who are they?" Sasuke asked "Where are the white Zetsus in the farm land?" but none of them were answered by Akane who loses her consciousness.

Sasuke then left the lady and head down to kitchen where he saw Kaya also lying near the ruined dining table, bleeding with more severe injuries. He gets near Kaya and removes the large block of stone over her from the collapsed wall.

"Kaya, where are they? Kaya!" he taps the old lady's cheeks lightly, looking at her body he already knows that most of her bones were crushed. She groaned and opens her eyes slowly; she parted her lips but is having difficulty in talking. Despite her injuries, she tried her hardest to raise her bloody hand and point at the kitchen's direction.

"H…Hurry." She managed to say,

He looks at the direction where Kaya is pointing at, he wanted to ask more but Kaya also loses consciousness. He then left her and walks towards the hallway to the kitchen where he noticed something on the concrete stairs on the corner of the kitchen which leads to the food storage room.

* * *

Panic spreads throughout his body from the view of many lifeless Zetsus near the collapsed wall which reveals the hidden tunnel behind it. From the look of it, the white Zetsus had tried to stop the enemy from entering the tunnel but failed miserably. The way they are killed only fueled his suspicion that it could be really _him_ who is behind all this.

He immediately runs inside the tunnel as fast as the wind, the thought of Chizuru might be in danger brings sudden great fear in him.

Unknown to him, a white snake was hiding under the corpses and is watching him as he dashed inside.

* * *

He jumps up to the abandoned ship and silently walks towards the door to the lower deck. Sasuke was so nervous the beat of his heart is creating a loud noise inside his head and it felt as if his heart would jump out of his rib cage. He opened the door and climb down the stairs, his red orbs surveying the whole place.

Everything looks the same and there are no signs of someone intruding the place. He heard some noise coming from the dining area at right side of the sitting area and immediately goes to check it.

There she saw Chizuru standing in front the table wearing a long sleeve white shirt with red flower patterns at the ends of the cloth, the same pattern as the red and white kimono she usually wears, a black obi around her waist and black skirt.

Chizuru stops wiping the plates and looks at him, and then she ran towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I'm glad you're not hurt," said the very anxious Chizuru as she looks to his red orbs, "Kurohyou told me that the farm house were attacked by unknown ninjas, I was so scared that-" she didn't managed to finish her sentence when Sasuke pulls her in a tight embrace.

Sasuke sigh in relief, holding her tightly and inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. He was so scared he thought he was too late to save her. The enemy might have taken a different passage way in the tunnel, and he is thankful for that.

"Sasuke, where is Kaya-san and Akane-san?" she asked, her crystal blue orbs met his red ones.

"We'll talk about them later; we need to move out first." Sasuke said, holding onto her hand and walking out of the kitchen and heading to the exit when they saw a man standing in the sitting area with his back turned to them. His hand that is holding hers tightened when the man turns and look at them.

"Hello, Sasuke." He said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Orochimaru." Sasuke said with a stern look on his face, pulling Chizuru behind him.

"What a heartwarming greetings from my favorite apprentice," he said sitting on the couch comfortably and looking around him. "This is a nice place."

"Why are you here?" he asked glaring at Orochimaru.

"It's been a long time since we've seen each other, why won't you sit down and let's talk," he said instead of answering him,

"We both know that this is not a social visit, what do you want?" Sasuke said rather coldly,

Orochimaru chuckled, "I see that despite the changes in your physical body your arrogance never change" then his amber eyes flew to the blue eyed girl beside Sasuke. "Now I know why you chose to hide in this small town. Why won't you introduce me to this beautiful lady?"

* * *

**please review **


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Chizuru was looking at the suspicious shinobi sitting in front of them. He had an extremely pale skin, and waist-length black hair. His amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes were very calculating. He wears plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back, a black polo neck under it and blue tomoe-shaped earrings.

She heard him say that Sasuke was his apprentice, so why are they not on good terms? What does he wants from Sasuke that he needs to use force just gain it? Whatever his reasons are, she can't forgive him for attacking the farm land and hurting Akane and Kaya!

She felt Sasuke squeezed her hands. Her anger must be very obvious and Sasuke might have read her expressions.

* * *

"Whatever you want to talk about, I am not interested. Get out of here and leave." Sasuke said in his indifferent tone while mangekyo sharingan activated in his flaming, red eyes. _'Of all times to meet him, why does it have to be now?' _

Orochimaru then stands on his seat but has no intention of leaving, "Impressive! You have successfully activated your sharingan on a different level!" he looked very delighted to see his sharingan prowess.

'_There's something wrong with this person, despite being a powerful ninja it seems like he is mentally unstable.'_ Chizuru commented to herself, watching Orochimaru's unusual movements.

"Now that you've grown into a very powerful ninja, I will now take your body as my new host to obtain the sharingan!" snakes gets out from his sleeves and leaps at the same time to Sasuke.

Sasuke immediately slashed the snakes with his Chidori blade where he channel the his chidori technique through his sword giving his katana extreme cutting power while the black panther, Kurohyou appears and carry Chizuru to get out of the abandoned ship. But the snakes appeared from every corner of the ship making it impossible for them to escape.

From Sasuke's left eye he ignited the black flames that scatter throughout the room, burning the snakes with his blaze release.

"I had already told this to you but I will repeat it again. You are not worthy of having an Uchiha body or even the sharingan" he said controlling the black flames to burn Orochimaru's body

Despite his body burning, he smirked at Sasuke, "Do you think these flames could kill me?" he open his mouth wide then a large snake came out and attacks Sasuke.

Sasuke jumps back as the large snake leaps towards him, looking at Chizuru with Kurohyou who are fighting with Orochimaru's snakes. He must think of a solution to let Chizuru escape. Knowing Orochimaru he won't hesitate to kill and he can't risk Chizuru and their unborn child's safety.

Orochimaru uses his body shedding technique to shed his skin and produce a new body, but before he could even heal the injuries that he sustained from Sasuke's black flames, Sasuke had punched him using the armored arm of susanoo making his body crash through the ship's wall to the walls of the cave.

'_Now I have to use this opportunity to take Chizuru away from here.'_ He looked at Chizuru and dashed quickly to her.

* * *

Chizuru with bloody daggers on both of her hands looks at Sasuke as he dash his way to her then she saw Orochimaru in an appearance of a giant white snakes which composed of many smaller snakes.

"Sasuke!" she shouted as the giant white snake opens his mouth wide and extending the sword inside its throat.

"Shit!" When he realizes Orochimaru's presence behind him it was too late for him to counter his attack.

To his surprise his attack didn't land on him, Orochimaru stopped his movements then he saw Chizuru glaring at Orochimaru while using her forbidden technique. Sasuke immediately attack him again using his susanoo.

"Kurohyou! Take Chizuru out of here, fast!" he commanded in which the black panther quickly complied.

Kurohyou runs and jumps in an unreasonable amount of speed out of the broken ship's wall carrying Chizuru on his back but they are hit by the snake's tail throwing them back inside the ship.

Chizuru uses her reflexes to land on ship's floor safely. Orochimaru's snake head leaps towards her but is immediately blocked by Kurohyou.

"What are you doing, run!" said the black panther as he battle with Orochimaru,

Running away from the giant snake, Chizuru doesn't want to battle with the enemy knowing it would harm the baby in her womb. She heard Kurohyou growled in pain and saw him being smashed by Orochimaru's snake tail then turned into smoke. She gritted her teeth, she felt so useless. She can't do anything again to protect her comrades!

Sasuke grabs on her arm and pull her away as Orochimaru returns to his human appearance.

"It's been decades since I last saw someone uses that forbidden jutsu and I've been dying to know more about this very, very old forbidden jutsu." while walking he stares at Chizuru who holds on Sasuke tightly, "and to actually meet such a rare gem here with my favorite apprentice, this must be my lucky day!" then he laughed,

"Lay a finger on her and I'll kill you!" Sasuke uses his lightning release and emit electricity all over his and Chizuru's body to create a shield. With Chizuru being here, he can't openly battle with Orochimaru.

"Ooh! So scary, you're being so possessive, Sasuke. I just want to know more about this cute little girlfriend of yours" still walking towards them as his amber eyes focused on Chizuru.

Sasuke becoming desperate in making Chizuru escape and leave the cave activated his susanoo fully. The ship was wrecked by the large body of his armored susanoo as it almost occupies the whole cave.

"What an amazing technique! You really have progressed higher than I expected! Oh, I can't wait to possess your body!" Orochimaru remarked, summoning an eight-headed giant serpent using his eight branches technique that is much more bigger and having more immense chakra than the eight-headed serpent he used many years ago in fighting Naruto, "If you think your power could match mine just because you managed to defeat me once in my weakened state five years ago, you're wrong, Sasuke!" then he laughed deviously.

Looking at Chizuru in the corner of the cave and is inside the lightning barrier made by him to prevent the snakes from attacking her, he saw her nod as if to tell him to not worry about her and focus on his fight.

He returned his sight to Orochimaru on top of one of the giant serpent's head. From the scaled hands of his susanoo a black orb composed of black flames of his amaterasu appeared, "I'll show you how much I have progressed and you'll regret that you shown your face in front of me!" from the black orbs his susanoo creates a large tomoe-shaped projectiles.

A clash of powerful ninjutsu happened next, Orochimaru attacking Sasuke with his serpents which each head wields different elements and techniques, while Sasuke set the serpents ablaze with his combined amaterasu and lightning release.

He beheaded the giant serpents using a large katana made up of black flames when it was weakened by his earlier attacks. The large body of the eight-headed serpent collapses over the wrecked abandon ship, spilling its blood on the water inside the cave.

Sasuke's bloody red orbs eyes the sannin whom which was being gripped by the large hand of his susanoo. "I had surpassed your prowess in a very long time now, Orochimaru." Then the susanoo's hand gripped on the sannin's body tightly, crushing his flesh and bones.

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock when the body he is clutching transformed into snakes, "You've changed, Sasuke." then he looked at the direction where the voice came from.

One of the snakes beside the lightning barrier transformed into Orochimaru, "You have become soft hearted," piercing through the lightning barrier causing it to shatter into pieces leaving Chizuru open for the snake's attacks.

Chizuru was shocked for a moment but she immediately made a multiple attack to Orochimaru using her two-handed dagger and jumping out of the area. In the mid air, she executes fire releases to the snakes that are pursuing her.

Sasuke's susanoo strikes the ceiling of the cave repeatedly making it crash over Orochimaru and the snakes.

"Chizuru!" Sasuke quickly dashed to Chizuru, reaching for her hand.

"Let's get out of here, Sasuke" Chizuru said grabbing onto his hand.

Sasuke looks at Chizuru and noticed that she was panting "Come here, I'll carry you," grabbing on the back of her waist,

Chizuru gasped when she felt a snake pulls her ankle, dragging her back inside the cave. Sasuke jumps at the snake that is dragging Chizuru and burns it into ashes.

He then runs to Chizuru who is still slumped on the cave's floor. "Chizuru, we've got to move out of here, fast!" when he gets near, he saw Chizuru writhing in pain, her hands clutching her stomach and the blood flowing on her thighs.

* * *

**please review **


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Sasuke holds Chizuru near his chest as she was writhing in pain. Chizuru brushes the palm of her hand on the blood dripping down her thighs and starts to panic.

"Sasuke, I… I'm bleeding!" Tears from her crystal blue eyes started to fall down her cheeks,

Like Chizuru, Sasuke also starts to panic from the sight of her bleeding but he composed himself and carries Chizuru out of the cave.

"Calm down, Chizuru. We'll get a help from a medic but we need to escape here first." He whisphered to her, his hand is squeezing her arm lightly. With that Chizuru nodded.

But before they could reach the cave's exit, Orochimaru was already standing there. His amber eyes looking at Chizuru's sweaty face down to the blood that trickled down her thighs.

"You're pretty girl friend is bleeding, looks like playing house is over." Orochimaru ominously grin as he looks at the very furious red eyed Uchiha.

"Orochimaru!" Sasuke furiously shouted. The large body of his complete susanoo emerges behind him, raising its both hands with amaterasu orbs and slams it to the sannin repeatedly causing the cave walls to collapse.

* * *

In the midst of powerful attack of susanoo that incinerate almost everything inside the cave, Tobi and Miyowa appeared beside them.

"Sasuke, stop tearing the whole place, the leaf ninjas might sense your immense chakra and that will put us in more difficult situation!" Tobi grabbed on Sasuke's shoulder,

"We must get Chizuru out of here immediately, the cave won't hold much longer." Miyowa said, looking at the ceiling of the cave.

"You can't escape me Sasuke!" Orochimaru with his burning body shouted, summoning many large snakes again.

"Tch! Stop breathing for a moment," Miyowa inhale some of the smoke from her pipe while doing hand signs.

"Sasuke, don't let Chizuru inhale any of the smoke." Tobi pulls Sasuke who is carrying Chizuru and jumps away. Miyowa executes her ninjutsu and blow a very poisonous smoke throughout the cave.

The poison from the mistress' smoke attack was too great for the large snakes that Orochimaru had summoned and dies. Orochimaru is immune to different kinds of poison but the mistress' poison still affects him and causing him to cough blood. Before he loses his consciousness he saw Sasuke and the others leave the collapsing cave using Tobi's space-time ninjutsu.

* * *

Chizuru's bloody hand was holding onto Sasuke's shirt tightly. They were teleported into the forest she doesn't know where. Her tears keeps falling from her eyes not because of the pain but because she might lose the baby inside her womb. It was the only connection she has to Sasuke and she feared that if she loses it Sasuke might leave her.

Sasuke was jumping from branch to another behind Tobi and Miyowa. The mistress said that there is a medic waiting in her acquaintance's place. He can't remember the name of the place or the name of Miyowa's acquaintance, he was too occupied with Chizuru's erratic breathing and controlled sobs to remember those.

Soon after running through the forest they reached the mountains and Miyowa had guided them to the secret entrance which was hidden by thick green ivies and tall grasses. Inside, they walk into steep passage ways which leads to the other side of the mountains.

Beyond the mountains they saw few old houses. Judging from the dusty windows, withered plants in the plant boxes, faded paints and grown tall grasses around the place the houses were abandoned in a very long time.

He followed when Miyowa and Tobi entered one of the old houses. His black orbs searched for the medic inside the house and then saw a woman whose face resembles Akane but her hair was longer and tied in braids on both sides of her head, wearing orange kimono printed with white lilies.

"Bring her inside," she said looking at Chizuru.

Sasuke immediately carry Chizuru inside the room where Kaya and Akane were also lying with their bandaged bodies. He lays her on the bed beside the bed Kaya is laid down. The medic gets near Chizuru and starts checking her condition.

"Aria, save my baby, please…" Chizuru sobbed, looking at the medic who nods at her in agreement.

He never left the room even though Aria told him to and stayed beside Chizuru.

Sasuke filled with anxiety, just stands beside Chizuru's bed with his shirt covered with blood. He can't take his eyes off her because he feared if he does, he'll lose her forever. In the past he would avoid any unnecessary involvement with other people that create a special bond but it's different with Chizuru. Before he knows it, she had already entered his heart.

"Sasuke." Tobi who was standing at the door called, Sasuke then follows Tobi and left the room.

* * *

When he entered one of the rooms with Tobi, he saw Suigetsu and Jugo inside. It's just then he remembered his plan to ambush Homura Mitokado, his mind was too occupied with what happened in the cave and forgets about it completely.

Sasuke sat beside Jugo who have a blank expression and Suigetsu who is obviously in a not so good mood.

"You let a chance to get revenge to one of the elders slip away, Sasuke." Tobi sat beside Miyowa who is sitting across them.

"The farmland is in a mess right now, thanks to you." Miyowa puffed smoke from her pipe, "The sannin would never know the exact location of the ship if you hadn't panicked and lead him the way." She exhaled some smoke,

Sasuke didn't say anything and just sit there with his arms crossed above his chest. He regretted that he lose the chance to kill the elder but he would regret more if he just let Chizuru inside that cave knowing that Orochimaru is roaming in the farmland.

Tobi shook his head, "I let you have Chizuru because I have seen how much you desired her but I also warn you to not let it hinder our goals."

"Seeing that my daughter became a big distraction to Sasuke wouldn't it be better if we move her in a safe place far from here?" Miyowa said that makes Sasuke lift his gaze to them.

"You better don't take her anywhere or you'll regret it." Sasuke said in his serious tone as sharingan activated in his eyes.

"What?" like Tobi and the others Miyowa was so shocked by his words because they didn't expect him to say something like that.

Their conversation was interrupted when the door opens and the girl Chizuru called Aria, steps inside. She told them that Chizuru is now in a stable condition and the baby on her womb was luckily unharmed.

Sasuke then stands on his seat and walks out of the room, leaving all of them with a shock expression on their faces.

"Does that brat know what he is talking about?" Miyowa muttered, Jugo just look at Tobi then to Suigetsu who have a see-I-told-you look on his face.

Tobi's eyes followed Sasuke who walks out of the room. Sasuke have changed a lot since he arrived here in Kyozu. Normally, Sasuke showed no emotions and he was always unconcerned with anything that doesn't involve his brother.

* * *

**please review :")**


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Chizuru was lying on the bed comfortably while her crystal blue eyes were staring on the old windows. Aria told her that the baby is fine and she doesn't see any complications in her condition. She should be happy but when she look at Kaya and Akane who were hurt very badly she couldn't bring herself to.

Her gaze flew to the door when she heard it opened and Sasuke walks in. beside him is Aria who was currently explaining her current condition.

"Chizu-chan just need bed rest and she'll be fine in no time," Aria said then looks at Chizuru, "Ah, you're awake! How are you feeling now, Chizu-chan?" she asked rather cheerfully.

Chizuru smiled at Aria "Thank you for saving my baby." she said feeling her stomach with her hand.

"You don't have to thank me, we're sisters right?" she chuckled, "Hoh~ a lot had happened while I'm away, you owe me a lot of stories Chizu-chan" grinning at Chizuru and sitting on the stool beside her bed,

"Tsk, tsk. Really, this wench." A voice which caught all of their attention, "Can't you read the atmosphere? Leave them alone, Aria." Akane sighed,

"Mother," Aria called standing up and coming near Akane,

"Akane-san," Chizuru called her angelic face is painted with guilt,

Akane looks at Chizuru then to the man who was standing near the door.

"Sasuke-sama, I want to thank you for protecting our Chizuru-sama" Akane said sincerely.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on the stool beside Chizuru's bed silently, looking at her angelic face. He doesn't want to think of anything for now and just stay beside Chizuru.

He spent half of his life for revenge and never thought that he would let a chance pass just because of a woman.

His thoughts were washed away when he felt her hands on top of his.

"Sasuke," Chizuru said looking into his black orbs. "I'm sorry for being a burden to you and hindering your plan to get revenge." She heard him sigh and can't help but to feel disappointed.

All she wanted was to be of help to Sasuke but instead of helping him she became a hindrance to his goals.

* * *

The farm land is in complete disarray when they arrived. Signs of intense battle are everywhere but aside from the corpses of Otagakure ninjas they didn't see the bodies of two caretaker of the place.

The ninjas that he assigned to watch the farm land reported that a group of unknown ninjas had infiltrated the barrier. He wanted to go there as soon as he received the report but Homura Mitokado, the Konoha's elder came and demand his presence.

The elder said that the Konoha council was not waiting for the current hokage to recover anymore and had decided to take him as a candidate to be the next hokage. Sakura was very furious and said that the council was very disrespectful towards Tsunade.

'_I would like to ask you to stop looking for that missing-nin and go back.'_

Homura Mitokado's last words still echoes in his mind. Aside from the intel that Sasuke and his companions stayed at the Rukiya there is no other information that could prove that Sasuke is still here.

"Maybe Konohamaru was right. Maybe Sasuke had already left Kyozu before we arrived here," Naruto said inwardly, looking at the broken part of dining area's wall.

"Naruto," Sakura called when she saw Naruto, "I have the results of the blood tests." Naruto faced Sakura, they get a blood sample from the blood that are scattered around the farm house, hoping that it would match Sasuke's.

"Did it match, Sakura-chan?" Naruto is becoming hopeful.

Sakura smiled bitterly then shook her head, "Nope it's someone else's blood."

Neji came and come near Naruto. Neji and the others discovered a tunnel at the food storage room. They didn't see it when they first investigated the whole place. Maybe they put some powerful jutsu that could counter the byakugan.

"There are too many passageways inside the tunnel. It would take us a while before we could inspect the tunnel completely." Neji said his disappointment is very obvious.

"If only Kiba-san is here with us." Chouji sighed, he just enter the dining area.

* * *

"The Konoha ninjas had checked the farm land again and they discovered the tunnel already." Miyowa with her pipe on her mouth, "Thanks to certain someone, Rukiya is in even more tight spot now." Exhaling some smoke and looking at Sasuke who is leaning on the wall beside the wall with a smug expression.

"My mistress, stop sulking now. I have already cleaned out everything. The leaf ninjas could inspect the whole farm land to their heart's content but they couldn't find anything," Tobi said to Miyowa who is sitting beside him. "And Sasuke," he look at the young Uchiha who is standing beside the window.

Sasuke look at Tobi's direction.

"I don't see Orochimaru's corpse in the cave." Tobi said.

"So he didn't die." Sasuke looks at the scenery outside the window. Orochimaru must be out there and is searching for his whereabouts Seeing his interest to Chizuru's forbidden jutsu he must keep her where the sannin won't find her.

* * *

After a day of bed rest, Chizuru insisted that she is already feeling well and started helping Aria. Kaya and Akane had recovered too but is still can't move around freely because some of their bones were damaged.

That day, Chizuru helps Aria in picking some of the vegetables from the mini garden at the back of the houses. She was surprised when she saw the mini garden that Aria is talking proudly. It was very neat and sorted from different medical herbs to the veggies and fruits. She even planted some flowers around the place and its fragrance was soothing her sense of smell.

"Ne, Chizu-chan." Aria called carrying a basket of veggies.

"Hm?" Chizuru is busy picking some ripe tomatoes,

"Are you avoiding Sasuke-san?" she asked looking at Chizuru intently,

Chizuri looks at her friend then continue picking tomatoes again, "No."

"Are you bothered by that white-haired guy's words? What was his name again? Sui… Suiketsu? Nah, Suizetsu?" Aria is not so good in remembering names,

Chizuru smiled, "its Suigetsu." She corrected. Unlike Jugo, Suigetsu didn't hesitate to let her know what is on his mind and blame her for Sasuke's failed attempt to kill the elder.

"It was not your fault and Sasuke-san doesn't seem to be blaming you for it," She helped picking ripe tomatoes, "in fact, he was extremely worried when you guys first arrived in here. Aw, you hubby is so sweet and extremely good-looking too!" she remarked,

"He's not my husband, Aria. I'm just a tool used to produce a child for his clan." She smiled bitterly, putting her hand on top of her stomach.

* * *

After picking some veggies in the mini garden, they started to chop the ingredients and cook for lunch. They were happily chatting with each other when Suigetsu came. He frowned upon seeing Chizuru.

"Do you need something? It's not lunch time yet" Chizuru asked looking at the white-haired ninja.

"Why are you here? You should be resting." He said rather coldy,

"I'm already feeling well." She answered,

"Take a good care of your health and stop distracting Sasuke." Then he turns to leave the two.

Chizuru just returns her sight to the chopping board and sighs. She understands why he is acting like that towards her since Team taka have been working so hard together to reach their goals but his distant attitude still saddens her, she is not used from him being this cold because he used to joke and laugh around her.

Her sight flew back to Suigetsu when a carrot came flying and hits Suigetsu's head.

"Teme! That hurts!" he turned again with a very annoyed face.

"Suiketsu-san, what's with that rotten attitude of yours? Huh?" Aria glares at Suigetsu,

"This doesn't concern you! And who is Suiketsu?" Suigetsu asked,

"Aria-chan, calm down and don't start a fight," Chizuru faced her friend,

"No! Why are you letting Suiketsu-san treat you like this? Ah, I'm so angry right now!" she said angrily.

"Who the heck is Suiketsu? Why don't you answer me, damn it!" Suigetsu stomped his feet.

"Aria-chan, what he is saying is right," Chizuru pulls Aria from attacking Suigetsu again,

"I won't forgive anyone who bullies Chizu-chan! I'll boil him until he evaporates!" Aria shouted,

"Why am I being ignored like this? Why?" Suigetsu asked,


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

After their encounter with the sannin Orochimaru, Kaya could only be grateful that she and Akane still survived. She heard some rumors about the sannin being twisted but after that encounter she confirmed Orochimaru is indeed insane. Back then the sannin kept on asking them Sasuke's whereabouts and after they heard from Chizuru the reason why the sannin did those things it made her uneasy. She figured that it isn't safe anymore for Chizuru continue to stick with the young Uchiha.

She looked at her bandaged arms and legs. The way she is now, it would take a while before she fully recovers and has no capability to protect the young lady.

"Ma, I wonder what they're talking about. They both have serious faces!" Aria watches Chizuru and the mistress talking with each other in the back yard.

Akane sighed then turns her face to Kaya "I saw you and Miyowa-sama talking earlier. Kaya, don't tell me you…"

"I also talked to Chizuru. I told her to hide in a safer place until she give birth." She said in her usual expressionless face.

"And where is that safer place?" Akane asked, Aria beside had a sad expression from hearing that Chizuru might leave the place.

"Somewhere far from here, somewhere Sasuke-sama can't reach her." Kaya stares at Chizuru.

* * *

Sitting by the lake Sasuke with Suigetsu and Jugo decided to take a rest after their daily exercise. Jugo noticed that there are plenty of fishes in the water and start to catch some while Suigetsu washes his large sword in the water.

"Hey, Sasuke." The white-haired ninja looks at the jet black-haired one, Jugo stopped what he is doing and stares at the two. "Well, I understand that a lot had happened since we arrived in this continent but Sasuke don't you think we're going farther and farther with our goals?" he stated,

Sasuke just look at them for a while before talking.

"I don't forget my plan to get revenge." He stands and walks beside Jugo, looking at the fishes in the water. "When the leaf ninjas leave Kyozu, that's when we'll start formulating plan again with Tobi and Miyowa. For now I'll have to make sure that Chizuru and my child are safe."

* * *

The sun had set when they get back to the medic-nin's place. The loud chatter of Akane and her daughter Aria from the dining area can be heard even in the receiving area. Jugo goes to the kitchen to give the bucket of fishes which he catches earlier in the lake.

"Ah~ I'm so hungry." Suigetsu slumped on the chair near the fire place.

Sasuke sits on the couch and stares at the dancing flames in the fire place. Earlier this morning, Chizuru was acting weird and seems to be avoiding him. The last time they talked she kept on apologizing for being a burden and he can't even say anything because Akane and her daughter are watching.

Sasuke stands on his seat and walks towards the kitchen. He must talk to her and tell her to stop blaming herself about it.

He saw Jugo talking to Akane and her daughter when he walks in the kitchen. He thought Chizuru was helping in the kitchen but she not there, when she looks at the two women they only averts their eyes.

"Where is Chizuru?" he asked but none of them answered then he remembered the mistress' suggestion to Tobi. He clenched his fists then walks out of the kitchen.

"Sasuke!" Jugo called leaving the bucket on top of the table.

* * *

Sasuke walks into Kaya when he went up to the second floor. Kaya just greeted him and bowed. The old lady was always indifferent towards him since Chizuru was ordered by Tobi to produce an offspring for the clan.

He slammed his clenched fist to the wall to stop her from leaving in front of him, "Where is Chizuru?" his bloody red eyes glares at the old lady.

"Even if you broke all of my bones you won't get an answer from me." She said looking at him from his head to toe, "I didn't say anything when Tobi-sama ordered Chizuru to carry your child but if I were to choose a man to be with her I wouldn't choose you!"

Suigetsu and the others also went up to the second floor when they heard Kaya shouting and is so shocked to see her arguing with Sasuke.

"Uh-oh, somebody must stop the old lady from provoking Sasuke." Suigetsu said

"Ma, stop them please! Sasuke-san looks very angry, he's scary, Ma!" Aria shakes her mother who is in a trance.

"S-Sasuke-sama!" Akane butts in and bowed to the young Uchiha, "Please forgive Kaya for everything that she said, she's not yet-"

"I would never hand her to someone who only sees her as a sexual object! She deserves better than you!" Kaya shouted at Sasuke angrily,

"It's over." Suigetsu said, like him the others had a shocked expression on their faces.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and slammed his clenched fist again at the wall beside Kaya causing it to shatter into pieces.

"Consider yourself very lucky, old lady. Chizuru sees you as her mother and so I won't kill you. But remember this." Sasuke's voice was louder, "Even if I have to turn everything into ashes I will still find her!" then he walks out.

Kaya slumped down the floor from her knees losing its strength. She really thought Sasuke would kill her that moment. Worried Akane and Aria ran to her.

Jugo followed Sasuke down stairs.

"Who would've thought Sasuke would be this crazy for that woman?" Suigetsu watched as the two women walks Kaya into one of the rooms before he followed Sasuke and Jugo.

* * *

Chizuru with Miyowa is sitting in one of the carriages that are heading to the neighboring villages to sell goods. She felt like crying as she looks at the mountains from the window as they board the ship, she wanted to go back to Sasuke and cling to him.

If she were to stay beside Sasuke she could only be a burden to him that's why she decided to move in a different place far from Kyozu. Without her, Sasuke can formulate plan more easily without considering her safety.

"My dear, you're doing the right thing, trust me." Miyowa squeeze her hands that are resting on top of her lap.

Chizuru turns her face to Miyowa who is sitting beside her and nods in agreement.

"Anyway, the two of you would part ways sooner or later so it would be good if you start to get used to it," Miyowa smiled at her, "You're a strong woman, you can live without him."

"Mother," Chizuru called, "You have been with Tobi-sama for a very long time, don't you have feelings for him?" she asked looking at the mistress who laughed at her question.

"Yes, I am his accomplice, partner and a friend for a very long time. You can also say that I am his lover." she said, "We do enjoy working together in several missions and also indulge ourselves in physical pleasures but I don't have those feelings for him."

"Why?" Chizuru asked,

Miyowa rests her back and look outside the window, "I already lose my heart before I met him so I have nothing more to give."

Chizuru returns her gaze outside the window, wondering if her leaving would sadden Sasuke or will it relieve him. She kept on thinking about him until she started to drift into sleep.

* * *

The mistress puts a blanket over sleeping Chizuru's body after closing the windows. She was surprised when Chizuru talks to her this morning and told her about moving to a different place until she gives birth.

Chizuru must be in love with him too deeply for her to think of him this much. She said she would rather leave than to be a burden to Sasuke's goals.

"Tobi-sama, the little girl that you brought to Rukiya is now a woman" she smiled and caresses Chizuru's long, silky black hair.

Miyowa prepares to sleep and cover her body with a blanket. Their carriage will reach Gyoban Village tomorrow before noon. They would stop there for several days and hide Chizuru in an inn; there are no Leaf ninjas there so they could move freely there.

Sasuke must be searching for Chizuru like crazy right now but he can't freely search in town. He's a missing-nin after all.

She closes her eyes to sleep but opens it after a while when she felt the carriage stops. She opens the little window in front and calls the stable man's attention.

"I am very sorry Miyowa-sama but the crew told us that there is a group of guys is blocking the first carriage." The stable man said politely,

"Thieves" Miyowa half laughed. "Then let me know after they finish cleaning those pile trash." She ordered then closes the small window. She has been trading from different villages and encountering a group of thieves is a usual scenario for her.

"Miyowa-sama, the guards have been annihilated!" the crew outside reported,

"What? Those useless morons." she said in a controlled voice then looks at Chizuru who is sound asleep.

"I don't think they are thieves, Miyowa-sama. They are checking each of the carriage but they don't get anything." The stable man said.

"Tsk! Open the door." She commanded

But before the crew could even responded he was stabbed by a kunai on his nape and died.

Miyowa looks down the lifeless body then to the figure of a man whose eyes in the shade of red is glowing in the darkness of the night.

"I told you not to take her anywhere or you'll regret it." Sasuke said.

* * *

**thanks for reading this chapter!**

**please review :)**


	49. Chapter 48

**warning: this chapter contains erotica/lemon :)**

* * *

**Chapter 48**

After nonstop searching, Sasuke finally found Chizuru inside one of Miyowa's carriages. He was so furious right now and he wanted to kill the mistress for taking Chizuru away.

When he found out that Chizuru left the abandoned house, he felt as if he would go crazy. That woman had occupied a large part of his heart and losing her would leave a large hole in it.

He walks towards the carriage, glaring at the mistress who just watches him with fascination. He doesn't know if this was just a big joke to the mistress but he cannot forgive her.

"Miyowa!" he snarled at the mistress, if Chizuru was not in the carriage he had already set it on fire.

The frightened stable man started to run away.

Chizuru opened her eyes wide from hearing Sasuke's voice. Then she gasps when she saw Sasuke standing outside the carriage with a very angry expression.

"Sasuke," she called under her breath,

"Just so you know it was Chizuru who wanted to leave and no one orders her to do it." Miyowa said picking her pipe.

Sasuke then looks at Chizuru as if to confirm what Miyowa is saying but Chizuru looks away from him.

"I think you two should talk first." Miyowa gets down the carriage and walks away.

* * *

"What mother said earlier was true." Chizuru said still not looking at Sasuke. "You won't need my help anymore so I figured there's no more reason left for me to stay by your side." She tried so hard to maintain her expressionless face, fighting the urge to jump at him and tell him she'll die from loneliness when she leaves.

"How dare you," he glares at Chizuru, "How dare you do this to me!" just looking at her nonchalance towards him when she loves her so much is too painful for him. Looking at those icy cold crystal blue eyes he wondered where does the warmth in them that he felt last time inside the abandoned ship go.

"Please stop this. You don't need to concern yourself with me and just focus with your revenge." She said,

"And who're you to tell me what I need to do?" He responded angrily.

"I'm…" _just no one._ She wanted to add but she feared her voice might broke and her tears might fall. "Just leave me now."

But instead of leaving her alone, Sasuke gets in the carriage.

"What are you doing?!" she pushes him away, "Get out of here and leave!"

Sasuke grabs on her wrists and pulls her closer to him.

"Now look at me and tell me that you want me to leave!" he said looking at her beautiful face.

"Stop this! Let go!" Chizuru pulls back her arm but his grip was too strong.

"What? Now that you accomplished what Tobi had ordered you to do, you don't need me anymore?" he said making Chizuru looks at him, "is that it?"

"You can think whatever you want, but leave me alone." She raises her feet to kick Sasuke out of the carriage but he had analyzed her movements before she could do it.

"You want me to leave you alone when you're carrying my child?" his hands were on holding on her thighs.

Chizuru gasped when he pulled her again making her lie on the carriage's seat. Her crystal blue eyes looks up to his blackest-black eyes that is burning with anger and desire. Her head tells her to ignore him and push him away, but his stares were starting ignite flames which makes her body disobey her mind. Looking down was also a wrong move, because her eyes glued on the sight of his muscled chest.

Sasuke looks down at Chizuru. Her long, silky black hair was spread on the red seat cover while some strands fall on the flawless skin of her neck. Her eye lashes were thick and long. And her eyes, her eyes that reminds him of a deep blue ocean that keeps haunting him every night. Then her luscious lips which he knows how soft, how sweet, how addicting they were.

His eyes went down to her body. Despite being three months pregnant her body didn't gain even an ounce of fat and her gorgeously sexy curves were still the same as when he first met her.

The corners of his mouth form a smirk and then he chuckled. "Chasing a woman in the middle of the night like crazy, this isn't like me at all." He lowered his body on top of hers, "do you realize what you're doing to me?"

"Sasuke let me go. I'm just an unnecessary piece in your plan to get revenge." Chizuru said, "Tobi-sama is…"

"Don't speak of his name in front of me!" Sasuke shouted angrily at Chizuru "If you continue to run away from me like this, I won't have any choice but to bind you to me!" then his lips came crashing to hers.

It was an aggressive kiss which gets deeper as Chizuru resists and keeps pushing him away. Their lips pressing harder with each other as his tongue explored her mouth, tasting its sweetness.

Chizuru stops resisting and starts responding to his kisses, her hands on his back tugged on his shirt.

Sasuke broke the kiss and look into her eyes down to her dampened luscious lips. Despite his anger it was very easy for this woman to flip his switch and turns him on.

He gets up and pulls the carriage door close then he turns to her again.

"I must punish you for running away." His bloody red orbs glares at her as he loosens his purple rope belt.

From the look of his eyes she knows resisting or trying to reason out is useless. Chizuru remained silent and just watch him.

His spiky black hair with bangs that hangs over his forehead slightly covers his glowing bloody red eyes. Even though his brows were pulled together and his lips were not curved in a smile he can still manage to look so handsome.

After removing his purple rope belt, the blue cloth hanging from halfway his stomach to his knees dropped on the carriage seat. Then his beautiful long fingers went up to the zipper of his high-collared short sleeved white shirt and zip it down, revealing his muscled chest and abs.

"You're still clothed. Do you want me to rip your clothes off you?" Sasuke's voice was harsh.

Chizuru then started to undress. She removes her black obi that is wrapped around her waist and the red and white long sleeved shirt. Next she pulls down her black skirt and drops it on the carriage's floor. She were to unfasten the lock of her bra when Sasuke stops her,

"That's enough, now kneel down." He commanded.

Chizuru just froze on her seat and stare at Sasuke. His words were harsh, his cold stares were indifferent. He was always cynical, arrogant and unreasonable but he always thinks of her safety. He was never this cruel to her before.

"Don't just stare. You're the one who's going to do the work so start moving." Sasuke is starting to be impatient.

Her crystal blue eyes still stare at Sasuke who is waiting for her to obey his commands.

Sasuke's eyes never leaves her face as he sits comfortably. He knows Chizuru would never do anything that could hurt her pride. He just wanted to punish her for disregarding his feelings and running away.

But it rendered him speechless when Chizuru kneeled down before him just as he told her to.

Chizuru's hands were clenched, her eyes where looking down as she knelt down on the carriage's floor. This was the first time she ever kneels down before someone aside from her real mother.

Chizuru looks up to Sasuke. _'I can endure this humiliation because I love you.'_ She voiced inwardly and starts unzipping his pants.

He watched Chizuru as she wraps her fingers around his huge member and starts stroking it back and forth lightly. She started to lick the head of his hardened member and tasting his precum on it. Sasuke gasp in pleasure when he felt her put it inside her mouth and starts sucking up and down.

She felt his hand on top of her head then looks up to his face again. He was watching her in amazement but his anger is still reflected in his bloody red eyes. Soon she felt him twitched inside her mouth. She could tell that he is about to cum and increased the tempo.

Sasuke let out a groan as his rock hard member spasm and fill her mouth with his cum.

He put his fingers on Chizuru's chin and lifting her face up, watching her as she swallowed all of it.

"You're not going anywhere without me. Make sure to remember this clearly because if you repeat this again the punishment will be more severe." Sasuke said,

Chizuru shoves his hand that is on her chin, "Don't misunderstand, Sasuke. I'm not regretting what I did. I just do it so you would leave me alone." She said as she gets up and sits on the carriage seat across Sasuke.

"If you think you can escape from my grasp then you're wrong." He said in his serious voice, "I won't let you run away, Chizuru. You better don't anger me because I won't hesitate to lock you up in a cage."

"Don't be ridiculous Sasuke you're talking as if I'm your property." Chizuru said angrily looking straight at the proud Uchiha in front of her.

"That is because you are my property" His voice is full of authority as he eyed Chizuru who is obviously shocked by what he had said.


	50. Chapter 49

**Rated M warning: this chapter contains sexual scenes**

* * *

**Chapter 49**

Chizuru was planning to move in a different place with the help of Miyowa but before their carriage could reach Gyoban, very furious Sasuke had stopped the carriages and killed Miyowa's guards.

* * *

"That is because you are my property"

What Sasuke said had rendered Chizuru speechless. He said it with authority in his voice.

"Just because I'm carrying your child doesn't mean you own me." Chizuru said,

She knows completely that he wanted her to remain on his side because of she is carrying his child not because he loves him or anything.

Sasuke gets up on his seat and moves closer to her, leaning his hands on the carriage seat she is sitting on.

"You are mine" His face was very close to her that she could feel his breath on her face.

"Sasuke, no…" Chizuru raises her hand on his chest and push him away. If he continues to get any more closer, her resolve might crumble and give in to his temptation.

"You still want to run away from me?" Sasuke grabs her hand that is pushing him away. "Then I'll make your body understand,"

* * *

Hot, her body felt like burning with his every touch. Chizuru can only sigh from the sensation of pleasure Sasuke is giving her. Her fingers brushes through his black spiky hair as Sasuke devour her neck, creating hickeys and marking her as his.

His hand began crawling from her waist upwards. He slipped his hand beneath her black brassiere and cupped her breast perfectly.

"Every inch of this beautiful body of yours is mine, Chizuru." His voice were hoarse, his red eyes were like the predator's that is looking at its prey.

Chizuru stares at him. Those words sent her a tingling feeling. She knew it was the closest thing she might ever get to a confession of love from Sasuke.

Sasuke's lips landed on hers again, biting her lips lightly and opening her mouth with the tip of his tongue. Chizuru opened her mouth and respond to him in equal heat. It got deeper and more intense by the minute. Devouring each other like hungry wolves as the heat of their bodies taking over their minds.

His hand travels on her back, reaching for the lock of her brassiere. After unfastening the lock he take it off from her big breasts and just threw it somewhere inside the carriage.

"Ahhn…" faint moans and soft gasps escaped her lips as Sasuke started to nibble and suck her nipple. After a while his mouth switched to her other breast and feast on it hungrily.

His other hand reaches the garter of her underwear and pulls it off her. He then raises his head and look down at her wet core like a gynecologist while holding her thighs apart.

"Hhhnnnn…" she whimpered when she felt him spread his wet core and rub his thumb against her clit.

His lips forms a sexy smirk "Getting wet just from me touching your breasts, you're such a horny girl." He slid two fingers inside her and strokes her clit with his thumb.

"Haaahhhh… Sasuke!" Chizuru mewled in pleasure, arching her hips into his hand.

"You like this?" Sasuke smirked when he heard her calling his name between moans and gasps. He was now in complete control, both of them knew it.

"Sasuke…" Chizuru moaned breathlessly, watching Sasuke as he dominates her. Usually, she doesn't want being dominated by other people aside from Tobi whom she sees as her father. But this dominance thing Sasuke was showing her now was very erotic.

He kept on bringing her to the edge but he never let her come, watching her frantic attempts to finish herself off.

"Sasuke, please…" Chizuru begged, looking at Sasuke with her lustful crystal blue eyes.

"Please what?" Sasuke asked, his thumb pressing on her clit harder,

"I want it now, ahhn…" she moaned and writhed beneath him,

"What do you want?" He asked again, pushing his fingers deeper,

"Your hard thing, inside me!" spreading her legs for him more,

He pulls his fingers out of her, "Very well said." He whisphered to her ear, then in one swift movement he sunk into her.

A loud groan escaped both of their lips. Sasuke rested his head on the curve of her neck, inhaling her scent and feeling the warmth of her walls clenching around him.

Chizuru dug her nails on Sasuke's back as she felt him push even deeper until it's all the way inside, wrapping her thighs around his hips tightly, biting her lower lip and shuddering in pleasure.

Sasuke lifts his head and looks at Chizuru's face; he can feel her clit pulsating against his shaft as she came violently just from him entering her.

"Ohh!" Chizuru holds on Sasuke's arm that is leaning on the carriage seat when she felt him thrust in and out of her fast. "Haaahh… Sasuke, I just came let me rest for a bit."

"This is a punishment, Chizuru. I'm afraid I cannot let you rest tonight." He said grabbing onto her breast and pounding her faster and faster.

Chizuru bit her lip to suppress her moans. Her crystal blue orbs were full of admiration as she stares at his handsome face, to his sweaty muscular body that glistens from the light reflected by the moon.

Sasuke just watch Chizuru as her hands went to his muscled chest down to his beautifully defined six pack abs while continuously thrusting in and out of her.

"Even though it's dripping this much you're still gripping on me damn hard, Chizuru." He smirked cockily, "For someone who kept pushing me away earlier, you sure don't give me any resistance down here."

"Hnnn… please kiss me." Chizuru pulls Sasuke closer and reach the gap of their lips. It should be a punishment but it felt the other way around for her.

"Ohh… I'm really going crazy," he felt his heart beats faster again, kissing her aggressively.

"Sasuke…! I'm going to come again, Ohh…" Chizuru holds on him tightly,

"Chizuru…!" he can no longer control his hips and his thrust continues, spilling his cum inside her, coating her walls.

He was still coming inside her and flooding her insides. Her soft and warm walls was clenching around him, milking him dry.

"Haa… even after you came, why are you still hard?" Chizuru asked looking into his black orbs that is still burning with lust.

Sasuke bite her earlobe "Chizuru… I'm not yet satisfied, let's do it one more time." He whispered and pulls her again.

* * *

Sitting across each other inside the carriage and already clothed, both of them remained silent and just stare at each other. Sasuke had his sharingan activated on his eyes again and is patiently waiting for her to talk and explain herself.

"Sasuke." She started then sighed and shook her head.

She really didn't expect him to search for her when she left without telling him. Somehow it makes her happy and feels a little bit special.

"Our… I mean your child. I'm not going to keep the baby away from you." She said, when he didn't say anything she continue talking, "I'm just a burden to you and staying by your side would only hinder your goals… and I don't want that."

"Who told you that you are a burden?" he asked and Chizuru just look away,

"There is no need for others to tell me what's obvious." She answered,

"There is no need for you to listen to other people. You're going to believe only my words." He said. "And I'll tell you now. You're not a burden."

Chizuru didn't respond to that and just remained silent but her chest was filled with happiness. She is starting again to hope that she could remain by his side permanently.

* * *

Suigetsu was leaning against one of the carriages that have bushels and barrels of fruits inside while eating apples. They have been waiting there since Sasuke found Chizuru in one of Miyowa's carriages and went inside it.

"Hoh~ the carriage stopped rocking, they must have finished." He had a bored look on his face as he eyed the carriage where Chizuru and Sasuke were in.

Jugo then stands from sitting in a rock and starts removing the trees they turned down to block the carriages earlier.

"Oi," Suigetsu threw the apple core to Miyowa's stable man that they had caught running and pissing his pants a while ago.

"Eek! Please spare my life!" said the frightened stable man

"Go tell the other crews that were leaving." He commanded.

* * *

('o') ^( '-' )^ ('o') v( '.' )v (' .' ) ║ **Please Review! **║('.') ^( '.' )^ ('.') v( '.' )v (' .' )


	51. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

It was still dusk and the carriages are on its way back to the mountains. Suigetsu took the opportunity and sleep on one of the carriages while Jugo was still wide awake and is sitting beside the very frightened stable man. Like Suigetsu, Sasuke was also sleeping.

Chizuru went to his side and put a blanket over him. He must have been tired from chasing after Miyowa's carriages to find her. she smiled at the thought, maybe it's just a chore for Sasuke to come and find her but it still made her feel special.

His jet black hair was being swept by the chilly air coming from the opened carriage window as he sleeps. She spent the time looking at his peaceful sleeping face and admiring his features. Thinking about how their baby will look when it is born, will the baby have the same eyes, nose and mouth as him or her?

* * *

Sasuke was awoken by the chirping sounds of the birds flying outside the carriage. The sun hasn't risen yet but the sky is already clear. Then his eyes went down to the woman sleeping on his shoulder. He heard her moan in her sleep and snuggle up to him closer beneath the blanket.

'_Is she cold?'_ he asked inwardly, pulling the blanket and covering her body. His brows pulled together wondering why does the carriage have only one blanket, then his eyes flew to the properly folded blanket placed above the carriage seat across them.

He chuckled, wrap his arm around her waist and pull her closer. The way she snuggled up to him, nobody would think she wanted run away from him last night.

Sasuke heaves a sigh and just looks outside the carriage window. He can't remember the last time he felt light and contented like this. Ever since he left Konoha, he was always absorbed by pain and hatred from losing his clan, his family and his brother. He is waking up every morning feeling empty, with only his ambition to get revenge urging him to continue living.

Then he looks down at Chizuru again when he felt her move and started to wake from sleep. Her sleepy eyes went up to him and stare for a moment before realizing their position.

Chizuru immediately back away from him and sit properly, combing her hair with her fingers. Embarrassed, she pretends to be busy looking at the mountains outside the carriage window. At the back of her mind she wanted to kick herself from being caught snuggling up to him.

"_Oh, this is just great. I was snuggling up to him like a pampered kitty after telling him to leave me alone last night."_ She wanted to bump her head on the window.

Sasuke just stare at her, "Do you feel dizzy or nauseous? We can stop the carriage if you want"

"No, I'm fine." She said,

"Then are you hungry?" he can see that she is blushing up to her ears right now and he finds it cute.

"No, I'm fine." She glance at him "T- Thank you." She stammered,

Sasuke just rolled his eyes; he can't still comprehend her sometimes, her sense of independence was quite something. She can be hard headed and doesn't listen to anyone.

Chizuru sighed as the face of the mistress cross her mind. She can almost hear her say 'foolish daughter' in her mind. The mistress for sure have already gone back to Aria's house by now and reported to Tobi about what happened last night.

_Last night._ Then her crystal blue orbs went to the carriage seat across them. She felt her cheeks burning from looking at the carriage's seat cover. The mistress might give her an earful scolding when she saw those stains.

"Thinking about what happened last night?" he whispered,

"I'm not." she didn't notice that he was too close to her until he whispered to her ear.

"You are." He kisses her neck as his hand caresses her thigh on a circular motion.

"Sasuke," Chizuru called, resting her head on the carriage seat when his hand slipped inside her black skirt and rub his fingers on her hot core against her panties.

"I also want to fuck you right now but I'm afraid we'll disturb the stable man and the crew," he whispered while planting small kisses on her neck, "Besides, my back is hurting because it's too cramped in here."

"You, red eyed pervert." She snorted and removes his hand, blushing even more.

* * *

"We'll be arriving at Horong shortly," said Sasuke, Horong is a small Village before the mountains where Aria's place is located. "We will attract too much attention if we walk in groups so the both of us will get off there." He explained.

Chizuru looks at him and nodded. Sasuke and the rest of Taka was a well-known missing-nins, they can't freely walk in town without anybody knowing them. She suddenly felt guilty for running away last night.

"From there, we will walk until we reach the mountains. After that we could fly up with my giant hawk to go back to the abandoned houses." he looks outside as they are nearing the border of Horong. "I found some clothes in one of the carriages; we could use them to disguise ourselves." He added.

* * *

The carriage stops in front of the Horong Village's arc. Sasuke wearing thick framed glasses was still busy tying the blue sash of his grey robes while Chizuru who is wearing a black kimono with repeated pattern of yellow flower and yellow obi around her waist was almost done tying her hair in a low bun.

"Let me help you," She helped Sasuke with his sash and assists him as he puts on his blue kimono jacket. "There, you're ready." Chizuru looks up to his face, "I thought the disguise would make you look plain and unnoticeable but I guess I'm wrong. You look hot in those glasses."

Sasuke can't suppress a smile and pulls up her kimono collar to hide the kiss marks on her neck. "I knew you would look gorgeous on that kimono, but now I want to strip it off your gorgeous body." He said as he puts a simple black _kanzashi_ on her hair.

Their lusty stares were interrupted when the small window in front of them opens,

"Hey, crazy newlywed couple you can now get off the carriage." Suigetsu said peeping from the small window in front them with an irritated look on his face. "Damn it, this two is driving me nuts." He muttered and closed the small window again.

* * *

Sasuke gets off and assist Chizuru to get down the carriage. He looks at Suigetsu and Jugo who were wearing plain robes and bamboo hats before walking away casually and blending with people who are walking inside the small village.

The town has too many tourists who are busy on sightseeing and shopping for souvenirs. They pass by several hot springs resorts and are now only meters away until they reach the village's gate when they see some Kirigakure shinobis stationed there.

"_Be casual, stay focus." _Sasuke looks at chizuru, talking without making sound. Chizuru read his lip movements and continue walking casually with Sasuke.

Looking straight and avoiding eye contacts with the stationed ninja, the both of them successfully walk past the gate without any problem. Their disguise must been very convincing that none of them recognizes Sasuke, but…

"The two of you, stop!" a voice from the gate shouted which caught their attention and stopped walking.


	52. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

A mist ninja in his mid-thirties calls their attention after they walk past the village's gate. He had a serious look on his face and is looking at them suspiciously.

Sasuke's hold on Chizuru's hand tightens as the mist ninja gets near them. If these ninjas discovered his identity the allied shinobi forces would be easily informed about it. Naruto and the Leaf will know his current hiding location and if that happen not only him but also Chizuru would be dragged back to Hidden Leaf.

Chizuru squeezed on his hand and smiled, moving her lips and saying, _"I can always use my powers if it gets worse."_ Then both of them turn to face the mist ninja.

"Is there a problem, mister?" Chizuru asked,

The mist ninja stopped in front of them and stare for a moment before talking, "Uh, no. I just want to give you these." He handed them a map and some papers that must be guide, "Newlywed tourists like you two liked to go mountain hiking and often got lost."

Sasuke adjusts his glasses as he looks at those papers while Chizuru were smiling sweetly at the mist ninja. At the back of their heads they wanted to break the man's bones for making them nervous for nothing.

Chizuru bowed at the mist ninja, "Thank you mister. We'll make sure we won't get lost in the mountains." She looks at Sasuke who didn't even bother to bow and just stands there arrogantly.

"If that's it, then we'll take our leave." Sasuke said while adjusting his glasses then pulls Chizuru away.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, another young couple who just eloped." The mist shinobi just watch the two leave,

"The arrogant brat must be another good-for-nothing young master who wants to taste freedom." Another mist shinobi who is carrying a mug gets near the first,

"Yeah, children these days are too impatient," the first mist ninja sighed.

"They called you good-for-nothing young master, Sasuke" Chizuru giggled as Sasuke pulls her hand.

"Hurry up," Sasuke said ignoring her teasing, if only those shinobi knew whom are they calling a 'good-for-nothing young master', they would be pissing their pants by now.

* * *

When they get farther inside the woods, Chizuru's morning sickness starts to kick in and they have to rest for a few minutes before starting to walk again.

Her dizziness worsen by the minute, she kept on throwing up everything that she have eaten earlier in the carriage.

Sasuke looks at her pale face as they started to walk again. He sighed then he grab Chizuru's waist and carry her.

"I can still walk," she said but Sasuke just ignored it and place her hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke," he holds on to him tightly when Sasuke jumps up to the branch of trees to another.

"We need to get back before the sun had set." He said,

"Yes, you're right. Tobi-sama must be worried sick and he might send White Zetsus to search for us." She agreed.

After that conversation both of them remained silent until they reached the mountains. Sasuke put her down and summoned the giant hawk that they will ride to fly back to Aria's place.

* * *

Shortly, they arrived at the other side of the mountains and landed in front of abandoned houses. Sasuke gets down the hawk and help her to get down too. He is still silent and it was hard to figure what he is thinking.

"Bye," she caresses the giant hawk's head before it leaves and turns into smoke. Then a white Zetsu appeared from the ground and greet them.

"Welcome back, Sasuke." He greeted,

"Send your clones to escort my companions that are riding Miyowa's carriages." He commanded,

"My other clones have already escorted Suigetsu and Jugo. They will arrive here after a short while." He said, and then he looks at Chizuru's direction, "Chizuru, Tobi want to see you," he informed and sank on the ground.

"Don't go." Sasuke finally talks to her,

Chizuru looks at Sasuke and saw him looking at her too, "Sasuke, I need to go."

"I said don't go." Sasuke said rather firmly,

"I'm sorry. Tobi-sama needs to see me." Chizuru turns her back and start walking but a strong hand grabs on her wrist and stops her from walking away.

Her crystal blue eyes met his blackest-black eyes, and saw that hurt expression again. The same expression he had back when she defended Tobi in the study room of the farm house.

Sasuke was certain that Tobi would give Chizuru an order to leave this place because the masked man thinks that she is a burden to their goals. Tobi just wanted Chizuru to produce an off spring for the clan and now that she is already pregnant he deemed it was unnecessary for her to stay beside Sasuke.

Unlike Tobi he didn't see her as a tool for his ambitions. He knows that Chizuru didn't feel the same way he felt for her but he can't just stand still and watch her run away from him again.

Intersecting ellipses appeared on his sharingan then a spark of electricity appeared as he starts to channel his chidori technique all over his body, after a few moments the electricity starts to form a figure of a hawk and it flew to her hand that he is holding.

Chizuru instinctively pushed Sasuke to evade that lightning hawk but it still hit her hand. It surprised her when she doesn't feel any pain from being hit by it. She raises her hand to inspect it but instead of injuries she saw a ring on her ring finger.

It was a silver ring that had a design of a hawk's claw which makes it look like a hawk grasping on her finger.

"That ring which I created using my combined blaze and lightning release will enable me to know your location, Chizuru. It will serve as my eye to monitor your movements." He explained coldly,

Chizuru felt a twinge on her chest. Sasuke still thinks that she would try to run away that's why he created this ring for her.

"Sasuke, don't you trust me?" she asked him, clenching her hand as she looks at his bloody red eyes.

He just stares at her crystal blue eyes that remind him of a deep blue ocean before he answered, "I don't." then he left her.

Tears fell from her eyes, her chest feels so painful. A controlled sob escaped her as she looked at Sasuke who just left without a care for her feelings. Her hopes of being loved back by him now shatters into tiny pieces again.

Sobbing Chizuru run desperately to Sasuke. She knows that she looks like hell right now but she doesn't care. She wanted to tell Sasuke how badly she is hurt right now and no one can stop her.

Sasuke stopped his steps when he felt Chizuru tugged on his shirt from behind. He didn't bother to turn to her and just stand there. Chizuru went in front of him, looking straight at his face while her tears kept on falling.

"You told me I'm not a burden and stopped me from leaving." She said while crying, "If you don't trust me then why the hell did you do those things?"

Sasuke just remained standing there, staring at her as she cries. His mind was now in shambles and his chest was now in great pain.

"You think I'm incompetent that's why you gave me this?" she raises his left hand showing him the ring he gave her.

"Stop it Chizuru." His voice full of authority, "I gave you that ring because you are carrying my child." He said rather coldly,

Chizuru's shoulders shakes as her sobs became louder. The only reason why he wants her to stay is because of the baby in her womb. She already knew that fact but it still hurts her. In the end she is just a tool.

"Asshole," She said and then walks away.

Sasuke wanted to tell Chizuru that he love her that very instant but he know that he shouldn't. Even if he loves her with all his heart he cannot promise her anything. He cannot live and stay with her forever.

Suddenly felt exhausted, Sasuke walks towards a tree and sit on the grass under it. Grabbing on his shirt near his chest and looking at red glow of the sunset. He could still hear Chizuru's voice as she cries and it is making him feel as if his chest would rip apart. He didn't know that falling in love will give him so much pain.

Then a picture of his parents back when they are still alive crosses his mind. His father loved her mother dearly; Sasuke would always see his father's strict expression soften whenever he looks at her mother. Her mother also loved his father and she would always talk about him when they are alone in the house. Until the massacre his mother remained beside his husband and die with him.

'_I wish you two were here to tell me what I should do.'_ He voiced inwardly.

* * *

**Please review!**


	53. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

In a spacious room inside an abandoned house located near Aria's place, Chizuru seated in a couch with her hands folded demurely on her lap. In front of her is Tobi with his usual high collared purple mantle complete with his ripple patterned light purple mask, and beside him is Miyowa in her extravagant red kimono with a very disappointed expression painted on her beautiful face.

"Forgive me, Tobi-sama…" she said,

Miyowa grabs the tea cup over the coffee table and spill its contents on Chizuru's face. "You ingrate, who do you think took care of you since you're little? Who feed you, clothed you, and gave you shelter? Tell me who?" she shouted angrily at Chizuru.

"I don't forget what mother and Tobi-sama had done for me, and I am forever thankful for that but I cannot obey your orders this time." Chizuru remained on her sitting position with her drenched face and bangs that are starting to drip down to her black kimono.

"How dare you!" Miyowa raises her hand that is holding the tea cup and is to throw it to her but is stopped by Tobi.

"My mistress, she is carrying an Uchiha's child in her womb." He said calmly but his eyes were glaring at the mistress behind his mask, gripping on Miyowa's arm. Miyowa grit her teeth pulled backs her arm and sits down again.

"I only want you and the child to be safe, my Chizuru… but if you really desire to stay here I will respect your decision." Tobi said, "You can now leave the room,"

* * *

When he gets out of the room, Kaya and Akane were already outside and are waiting for her. Both of the old ladies had an anxious expression on their faces and she just smiled at them apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but I decided to stay here." She said,

Akane smiled at her and just nodded while Kaya closes her eyes and sighed.

"I will prepare Chizuru-sama's bath." Akane said,

Kaya nodded and guided Chizuru to her room.

The old ladies might have prepared her room when Miyowa reported to Tobi what had happened last night. The room was arranged neatly, her clothes were already in the cabinet and some of her things are placed over the dresser.

"Good thing that the tea she spilled on you isn't hot," Kaya said

Kaya helped Chizuru take the soaked black kimono off her body, and place it in the laundry basket.

"Un," Chizuru nodded as she pulled the black _kanzashi_ and free her hair from being tied. When Kaya tried to take the hawk's claw ring off her hand, she pulled her hand.

"I… I'll just wear this." She said, wearing the bath robe.

"Did _he_ give you that?" Kaya asked,

"Yes." She answered briefly,

"It would be safer for you and your unborn child if you stay in place far from here." Kaya carry the laundry bin,

"Kaya-san, this place is safe and is well hidden by the mountains." She looks at Kaya,

"Why do you want to stay here with him? He doesn't love you." Kaya said frankly,

"He… He always thinks of my safety." She said, holding the ring on her finger.

"Putting shackles on you and locking you in his cage, is that his definition of safety?" Kaya asked with sarcasm.

"Just once… I want someone to be afraid of losing me. Even if he doesn't love me, I will stay beside him because he told me to." She wipes the tear that trickled down her cheeks and get out of the room.

"Chizuru-sama, your bath is… ready." Akane said when she saw Chizuru on the corridor, but the young lady didn't look at her and just enter the bathroom. "Is she crying?"

* * *

Sasuke had his forehead against the bathroom wall as the water from the shower fall to his gorgeous naked body. He can't brush away Chizuru's crying face from her thoughts and her voice still echoed in his mind.

Earlier, when he entered the abandoned house where Tobi is staying at the moment, he told him that Chizuru disobeyed him and wanted to stay here.

"_I'm impressed. You made my loyal servant disobey me." Tobi said walking in the receiving room towards him,_

_Sasuke's brows pulled together, "What are you talking about?" Jugo and Suigetsu who are standing at his back are also puzzled by Tobi's words._

"_I expect you to protect her until she gives birth, Sasuke." The masked man taps him on his shoulder. "And don't let your obsession for her hinder our goals…again. She is a very useful tool for me but if she makes you weak, I wouldn't hesitate to throw her." his eyes were glowing red._

* * *

Sasuke was drying his dripping hair with a towel and just got out of the bathroom when he walked into Aria who is carrying a basket of medical herbs in the corridor. She looked surprised for a moment and greeted him. The old ladies were also staying on that house because he destroyed half of the second floor of Aria's house yesterday when he discovered that Chizuru ran away. He met Kaya earlier in the kitchen and she just greeted him like nothing happened, though Akane looked a little bit intimidated at him.

He stopped in front of the room Chizuru is occupying, thinking if he should sleep beside her or just sleep beside Jugo and Suigetsu. She was very angry to him earlier and she even called him an 'asshole'.

"Why don't you just enter, asshole."

Sasuke immediately looks at direction where the voice came from and saw Suigetsu standing at the door in the corner of the corridor with his toothy grin. He pointed at Suigetsu and fires him a blast of his chidori in which the white haired ninja easily evaded.

"Hey! Are you going to ruin the second floor of this house too?" he shouted,

Sasuke just ignore Suigetsu's ranting, he opened the door and went inside.


	54. Chapter 53

**warning: this chap contains sexual scenes. if you're 18+ enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 53**

The lamps are already turned off when he entered Chizuru's room but the moon light coming from the old big windows illuminates the room. His blackest-black eyes then went to the motionless figure of a woman lying on the bed.

Sasuke drops the towel he is holding over the wooden chair in front of the dresser and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Tobi told me that you disobeyed him," looking at Chizuru's back. He heard her sigh,

The thought of Chizuru disobeying Tobi's orders made him happy and scared at the same time. He dismissed the thought that she might be starting to like him as fast as it crosses his mind because he didn't want to hope and get hurt.

"Why the sudden change of mind?" he pulls the blanket and lie down on the bed beside Chizuru. She didn't answer and just sigh again, _'Not going to talk, huh.'_

Chizuru's eyes flew open when she felt Sasuke's hand gropes her breast beneath the blanket and his lips planting small kisses on her nape.

"Even if I'm your property, prisoner or whatever you want to call me, I also need rest." She answered, removing his hand that is groping her breast.

"So you're now admitting that you are mine?" Sasuke kisses her ears,

"I said _if_." She denied, shoving him away.

Sasuke grabs on her arm, pinning her on the bed and move closer until he is now on top of her. "You're still not answering my question, Chizuru." Sasuke said as he looks down at her angelic face. "Why did you want to stay here with me?"

"You said you don't trust me, so why bother asking?" she answered him with a question,

"That's not the answer to my question, Chizuru." Sasuke brushes his thumb against her luscious lips. "Is it because I can protect you?" he lowered his face to hers, "Or is it because I please you in bed?"

"Sasuke, no," Chizuru wanted to stay angry at him but her effort is fruitless as she was now unable to tear her eyes away from his,

"We both know how strong the attraction between us, Chizuru. Don't deny it." Sasuke murmured as his lips brushes against hers ever so softly.

"Oh, I hate you, Sasuke." She felt herself raising her chin to meet his sexy tempting lips with hers; her arms snaked around his neck as if by their own accord.

Sasuke have a mischievous grin as their lips came crashing with each other. He nibbled on her lower lip, then to her upper lip until tiny shivers rippled through her body.

Chizuru parted her lips, allowing him to explore her mouth with his flickering tongue. Molding her body to his, she wanted to feel his hard, muscular body against her soft curves.

When Sasuke withdrew his mouth from hers, Chizuru was breathless. Her heart was pounding in her chest loudly. A soft gasp escaped her lips as his hands fondle her big breasts.

His black orbs went down to her thin light blue nightdress which emphasizes her luscious curves. The nightdress he got from the farmhouse back when they are still hiding in the old ship inside the cave. His blood was rising, his heart beating faster again. He could feel his pants tighten.

Sasuke lowered his head again and kisses her neck down to her collar bone, while Chizuru pulled his black Uchiha robes down his shoulders, revealing his perfectly toned chest and abs.

His kisses went down as he pulls the top of her nightdress down her dainty shoulders to reveal her full breasts. His wet tongue licked on her erect nipple. He heard her moan as she arched her back inviting him to suckle on her breast more.

Chizuru felt his hand stroke her abdomen in a circular motion as he suckled on her nipple. The places where his lips touches became hot and she can't help herself to wet her own lips in anticipation.

He presses his lips on the valley of her big breasts as he pulls her light blue underwear down her long, shapely legs.

While her brain is telling her to stay angry at Sasuke for treating her as a tool, her body didn't give a damn and is craving for more of his touches.

"Ohh…" Chizuru with her eyes closed and her mouth slightly parted was clutching her hands on her nightdress, pulling it up to her abdomen. Her thigh was resting on Sasuke's shoulder while he was holding her other thigh.

"Chizuru, you're dripping wet." Licking her wet folds up and down and then his tongue went up to her clit. Chizuru's moans got louder when he starts to suck on her clit. He inserted a finger inside her dripping core and strokes it in and out.

Chizuru arched her body as waves of pleasure run through her body when she felt Sasuke slid his tongue inside her. She bit her lower lip to muffle a scream and came hard on his mouth.

Still in a daze, Chizuru is still catching her breath as Sasuke put his hands on her waist and pull her closer, positioning himself between her thighs.

"You're so fucking beautiful… Chizuru," he said in a hoarse voice, rubbing the tip his huge member against her entrance up and down repeatedly, "And you're mine." He shoves his fully erected member deep inside Chizuru.

"Sasuke…" her hands went up to cup his cheeks, moaning as Sasuke started to move his hips. Sasuke grabs her hand that is wearing the ring and licked her palm, making her hornier as ever. "Fuck me," her crystal blue orbs burning with lust.

Sasuke smiled, pleased to hear those vulgar words from her mouth. He pressed his naked body to hers and starts moving his hips. Looking down at her, he is being drawn again to her eyes that are transparent like the deep blue ocean.

Chizuru also move her hips, matching his movements. She pulls him closer and kisses him deeply, fiercely. "Faster, Sasuke…" she pleaded,

"Chizuru…" Sasuke's eyes drifted shut as he felt her hands stroking down his muscled back to his buttocks, kneading them. He increases the tempo of his thrusts and kisses her back with the same heat.

Lost in the heat of sweet, burning passion, both of them filled the room with their pleasured moans and gasps.

* * *

Lying on the bed, none of them talk and just stare at each other's faces. Their breath came more regularly as the rivers of pleasure subsided. It was Chizuru who break the silence.

"Sooner or later, we have to part ways and… I decided to stay here with you as long as you need me," _as long as I carry your child in my womb. _There was no joy in her words, only resignation.

"You say that as if I sent you to your death." Sasuke said, _was being with me that hateful for you to have that expression?_ There was a dull ache in his throat, he was happy that Chizuru wanted to stay even though Tobi ordered her to leave.

Chizuru turns her back to him, "I'm tired, let's sleep."

Sasuke didn't answer and just stare at Chizuru's back. He felt like an idiot to even think that Chizuru might like him a bit just because she chose to stay.

* * *

**Please review :)**

**follow me in my new twitter account - KyrieCrystal**


	55. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

Chizuru woke slowly, the chirping sounds of birds which landed on branch of tree near the window bringing her back to reality. The chilly morning air making her body shiver, her hand beneath the blanket slid beside her to reach for Sasuke and opened her eyes to see that she's alone in the bed.

She sat on the bed, pulling the blanket to cover her body and look around the room but she didn't see him. She was used to see Sasuke beside her when she woke up, and now that he isn't here she suddenly felt sad and alone.

* * *

"The birds said that the leaf ninjas are still on the farm house and inspecting the tunnels." Jugo said with birds chirping on his broad shoulders.

"Tch! They should just leave, so that we can carry out some of our plans to attack konoha. Man, it's so boring in here." Suigetsu with few newly baked cookies on his hand said, "You want some?" he offered.

"Let them do whatever they want." Sasuke with his arms crossed while leaning on the tree, "They can't stay there for long, and they will soon leave Kyozu."

"That must be the elder's purpose of going in Kyozu, I heard that the current hokage was ill and the council is thinking of making Naruto the next hokage." Suigetsu said while chomping the cookies.

"So, Naruto is to become the next hokage," Sasuke look at the birds on Jugo's shoulders as they flew away. He suddenly remembers the time when he clashed with Naruto four years ago.

"_Naruto. You can't change me, no matter what you say to me now. I'm going to kill each and every peron in the leaf, including you!" Sasuke cynically glares at Naruto._

"_Sasuke, is that really the only way?" Naruto looks at him sympathetically._

"_Yes." He said with his smug expression, "So your only choices are to kill me and become the hero, who saves the village, or to be killed by me, and be known as just a loser!"_

* * *

"-zuru-chan…"

Chopping the cabbages with inhuman speed, Chizuru made herself busy in the kitchen because she doesn't want to think of anything related to Sasuke at the moment.

"Chizuru-chaaaaaaaaaaan," Aria called,

"What?!" she asked angrily, lifting the knife on her hand,

"Well, I just want to tell you that… hehehe you chopped too much cabbage, girl." She giggled nervously, looking at the knife Chizuru is holding,

Chizuru then looks at the chopped cabbages, "Oh, I didn't…" she sighed, "I'm sorry, Aria." Putting the knife over the chopping board,

When she woke up Sasuke already left the house and nobody knows where he went off to. She knows she shouldn't get angry because of that, after all she's not his wife nor his lover, but she can't shake off her insecurities. This isn't like her at all.

Aria sighed and went beside Chizuru. Her mother Akane and Kaya went out with the mistress early in the morning. It's only the two of them at the house since Sasuke and the others also went out.

"Ma was right. You should have left when you got the chance." She said looking at the ring Chizuru is wearing,

"Aria, I love him." she sniffed, clutching her hands on the apron she's wearing.

"Hush…" Aria caresses her back, smiling at Chizuru.

The medic-nin knew her since she was still an ignorant when it comes to any kind of jutsu until she had surpassed every student of the mistress. "Hey, I should take a picture of you right now, hehe! I could use that against you in the future"

"Quit with the joking, Aria. It's not even funny." Wiping the tears on her cheeks, "It's because my hormones are changing that's why I'm like this." She defensively explained her suddenly being emotional.

"Hai, Hai~ I'm your friend that's why I'll believe you," she grinned and Chizuru frowned.

* * *

Sasuke stared blankly at the fishes on the stream. Jugo and Suigetsu were currently sparring with each other. Jugo had his arms transformed into an axe while Suigetsu uses his _kubikiribocho_ against Jugo's axe.

Tobi told him that some S-rank criminals have given their cooperation and are willing to team up with them to destroy Konoha. According to him, the hokage is gravely ill and dying, the people of konoha became impatient and restless. They will take advantage of the opportunity to attack the hidden village.

He had been planning this revenge since the day he learned about the truth behind the Uchiha clan massacre but now that he got this far the lust for revenge he had wasn't feel that strong anymore. He even forgot the matter about the elder of Konoha staying in Kyozu. His mind and his heart were occupied with the woman whose eyes have the color of deep blue ocean. It felt as if he was being pulled deeper and deeper into it with no escape. He can't run away from it. And it was wrong. He must get revenge, he must destroy the leaf. He shouldn't have fallen in love with her, that kunoichi is working for the masked man.

'_But she is carrying my child. I can't let her go. She's mine.'_ He ran his fingers in the tilt of his _kusanagi_, _'I want to keep her away from the world.' _He sighed and rests his head on the tree, _'Damn, when did I get this possessive?'_ staring down at his reflection in the stream.

His thoughts were washed away like his reflection on the water as Suigetsu's liquid form appeared from it.

"Thinking about your _wife_?" he asked with his toothy grin, Sasuke just stare at him for a few moments then he turns and walks away, "Hey! Don't ignore me!"

Sasuke picks his high collared white shirt that is hanging on a branch of a tree and put it on, Jugo does the same.

"We'll going back," Sasuke declared,

* * *

Chizuru with an empty basket on her hand walks out the house with Aria to get some fresh fruits on the fruit bearing trees. She was craving for them and asked Aria to accompany her. When they walk past the ruined stone arc and entered the woods a hawk came flying on the branch above them, eyeing them with its sharingan eyes.

"Enough!" Chizuru threw a throwing knife to the hawk and it became smoke.

"Chizu-chan, maybe we should wait for Sasuke-san first before…" but Chizuru didn't listen to her and continue walking inside the woods. She followed Chizuru, "Chizu-chan. You should avoid being angry, it's not good for the baby." She reminded her friend.

Chizuru's expression softens. Aria's right, she shouldn't act recklessly, her body isn't solely hers anymore, and she was now carrying a child inside her body.

"Where are you going?"

Aria covers her mouth with her hand as she gasps. Chizuru turns and look at her back where Sasuke was standing on a branch of a tree. Suigetsu and Jugo just arrived and stands behind Sasuke.

Black met Blue ones. Chizuru still didn't respond to his question and just stares at him directly in his eyes. Aria who cannot take the tension anymore answered to break the awkward atmosphere.

"We will just get some fruits in the fruit bearing trees because she craves for them, it's only natural for a pregnant woman in her first trimesters to crave, and uh, it's also good for her to walk outside, Sasuke-san…" she prattled, "Besides the trees were just a short walk from the…house" she added.

Sasuke's eyes didn't leave Chizuru's as he jumps down the tree. He rushed there when he didn't find her inside the house earlier. He feared that Chizuru would think of running away again.

"Were going back," Sasuke grabs Chizuru's hand but she shoves it angrily.

"I already told you that I will not run away again. Why don't you trust me?" she clenched her hands. When Sasuke grabs her hand again she tried to shove it but his grip was too tight, "Let go!"

"Don't try my patience Chizuru." He said in a controlled voice but his eyes were burning with anger.

"Sasuke-san, she's pregnant. Please don't make her upset." Aria said but Sasuke didn't even look at her and carry Chizuru away. "Ugh! He's so mean to Chizu-chan!"

"He's not." Suigetsu disagree, "If he's mean to Chizuru he wouldn't bother looking for her and carry her back to the house." He said to the medic-nin.

Aria looks at the white haired ninja, "I'm not asking you, Suizetsu-san." She said in a dead pan tone and turns to walk away carrying the empty basket.

"Who's Suizetsu-san?" Suigetsu asked, "Hey!" he followed and jumps up to the branch of the trees.

* * *

Chizuru was sitting on the old couch inside the receiving room looking at Sasuke who was standing in front of her with a very displeased expression on his face. When she chose to stay beside him she thought everything between them would fall into place and they will be happy. But there's this now.

"Chizuru will you stop being a brat. Don't make such a fuss over the hawks." He started with a controlled anger on his voice, "I have many things to do and I need to concentrate on those things,"

"You always go out without telling me where you're going to, when I ask about your plans you don't tell me anything and…" she sighed, fighting the urge to cry, "Sasuke, I just want you to trust me."

"Stop it, Chizuru. I'm doing everything to make you and my child safe." He said and watches Chizuru as she shook her head and walks towards the stairs.

"I feel so stupid! You make me feel so stupid!" she sniffed, trying to hold back the tears.

Sasuke followed her upstairs, "Why are you being childish, I do not think you're stupid. Can you blame me if I still think that you're trying to escape my grasp? You run away from me once and you will do it again if you have the opportunity!"

"If you continue doing this to me, I will run away from you." She let a tear drop from her left eye. "You and your hawks can't stop me!" she went inside her room and close the door on his face.

_Now what do I do? _He asked himself, standing in front of the door. _I just make her hate me. She doesn't love me and it will be easy for her to run away from me if she really wanted to._

* * *

"There's still no trace of Sasuke Uchiha being here." Sakura said, sitting beside Naruto,

Naruto stares at the ruins inside the cave they have discovered days ago. The walls of the caves were fallen into the old Konoha's ship in which they still don't know how and why it was hidden there. The cave was severely destroyed and they doubt if they could find anything there. His team is starting to lose hope.

"Maybe it's time to go home," Sakura smiled bitterly, "Hinata-chan would soon give birth, and it would be good if you're with her when she delivers your baby."

"Yeah," Naruto smiled at the thought of his wife, he really misses Hinata and there's not a day he didn't think about her. He looks at Konohamaru, Neji and Tenten who are talking with other ninjas, then to Chouji and his wife, Ino. "Sakura-chan, were going home."

* * *

_Sometimes, when you and I collide_

_I fall into an ocean of you, pull me out in time_

_Don't let me drown, let me down_

_I say it's all because of you _

_It makes me so tired, I feel so uninspired_

_My head is battling with my heart_

_My logic has been torn apart*_

Sitting on the concrete bench outside, Sasuke feels the night air caress his cheek as he gaze up to the bright full moon. The others have retired to their rooms and are sleeping soundly by now. As for him, he can't sleep even a wink because his chest still feels so heavy from the argument he had with Chizuru earlier.

He heard footsteps and look behind him. There he saw Chizuru standing and carrying a tray of tea pot and plate full of onigiri with okaka and tomatoes. She was wearing her usual clothes, the red and white long-sleeved shirt and the black skirt. Her hair was tied in a braid.

Chizuru sits beside him and placed the tray between them. Sasuke looks at the food on the tray then to her face and saw her looking at him too.

"I see you're trying to bribe me with my favorite food." He picked an onigiri and eats it while Chizuru gets the tea pot and fill his tea cup.

"What I said earlier, I didn't mean them…" she gives the tea cup to Sasuke, "I already decided to stay and I won't leave until you tell me I am no longer needed here." She said,

Sasuke looks at the reflection of the bright full moon on his tea, "What if I told you to stay beside me forever?" he muttered absentmindedly then looks up to her face immediately after realizing what he had just said. Her crystal blue eyes widen and her luscious lips were slightly opened in shock. It's too late now for him to take back what he had said. He looks away and hastily emptied his tea cup despite the water being hot.

Chizuru's cheeks were reddened as she stares at Sasuke, wondering if she heard him right. Did he just say he wanted her to stay with him forever? _Forever_. Her heart was beating loudly on his chest. Her eyes followed him as he stands and started to walk away.

"Then I'll stay with you…forever that is." She answered his question.

Sasuke stopped on his feet and slowly, he turns and looks at the woman who is still sitting on the concrete bench. Chizuru smiled at him when he raises a hand to reach for her. "Let's go back in our room." Chizuru gladly reaches for his hand and they walk together back to the house.

* * *

***Sway – song by Bic Runga**

**please review :)**


	56. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

As the autumn leaves draped the land in fiery brilliance Chizuru with Sasuke and the others get used to the life there in the valleys between mountains. Though they would have to hunt for meat and fish in the stream for food, the fruit bearing trees were also there to make their life in the mountains easier. Chizuru spent most of her time with Aria, doing house chores, planting vegetables and making herbal medicines while Sasuke and the others were out for their daily training or hunting food.

When the cool evenings came as the whole team retired on their beds, Chizuru and Sasuke would also retire to their own worlds on their beds. Many nights she just lay in his arms savoring the warmth of his strong arms that is enveloping her. Other nights, she would crawl into his arms, wanting him to make love to her. Their desire for each other was insatiable and since that night they talked about staying together forever, the two became more attached with each other, though they still have those arguments about little things.

* * *

Aria walk inside the house and went straight to the kitchen, since her friend Chizuru disobeyed Tobi and decided to stay, the young Uchiha dragged her out with him and move in a different house few blocks from the house they are staying. Of course, Kaya didn't like the idea at first but just let them go when it's Chizuru who told the old lady that it was her who wants to go with Sasuke and nobody is forcing her to.

Aria smiled when she saw Chizuru standing in front of the counter and is preparing for breakfast.

"Ma and I baked cookies," she put the basket on top of the table and went beside Chizuru. She slightly brushes her palm against Chizuru's big tummy.

"Ohayo, you're just in time for breakfast, I'm just preparing for the side dish." Chizuru look at Aria and smiled. She was wearing a black short-sleeved maternity dress which reaches above her knees and a white apron above it.

"I'll do that, just sit there. You shouldn't tire yourself since you are nearing your due date already!" she snatched the kitchen knife from her friend.

Chizuru then go sit, rests her elbow on the table with her chin on top of her palm, "Why, I'm so lucky to have a kind friend, why don't you wash the dishes, do the laundry and clean the house after that?" she teased,

"Meh, no thanks." She frowned,

Their conversation were stopped when they heard the front door opened,

Suigetsu then entered the kitchen and get the pitcher of water on the table, "Hey, that smells good, what are we having for breakfast Sasuke's _wifey_?" he asked after he emptied his glass,

"Steamed rice and _miso_ soup, Aria here is cooking the _tamagoyaki_." She anwered,

Jugo carrying a bucket with fresh fishes followed, Chizuru thanked him and gets the bucket then gestured him to sit on the dining table.

"_Tamagoyaki_… again?" Suigetsu complained, pulling the chair and sits on it while he inspects the contents of the basket. "Ooh, cookies!"

"Yes and put your dirty hand off my basket, Suiketsu-san!" Aria slapped Suigetsu's hands that are holding the basket.

"You're so stingy," he said still holding the basket, "And hey, it's been months since we moved here and you still can't remember my name!"

"I don't care; those cookies aren't yours it's for Chizu!" Aria shouted but the white haired ninja already jumps out of the window with the basket. "Ugh! I'll make him evaporate!"

"He's always picking up on you, I think he likes you." Chizuru giggled and she gets a death glare from her friend.

"You're lucky that you are pregnant because if you aren't my fist would land on your jaw." She raises her fists and goes back to the stove.

* * *

Sasuke looks at the picture that Tobi handed to him. It was a picture of a man walking in the market of Gyoban village, he is wearing different clothes with cloak over it but he is sure that it was Orochimaru. Even though the Leaf ninjas had left the continent, it still isn't safe for them to go outside when the sannin is still looking for him and Chizuru.

"He was accompanied by several men wearing cloaks, those men were hired assassins," said the baritone voice coming from the small black kitten beside Sasuke.

"The whole place was under my _genjutsu_ technique, Sasuke. The _sannin_ won't find this place easily." Tobi stated, sitting on the couch across Sasuke.

"Unless, Sasuke-kun starts to panic again and lead him the way," Miyowa who is clinging on Tobi said.

Sasuke puts the picture over the coffee table and stand to leave the room, "Sasuke," Tobi called and he stopped in front of the door and looks at Tobi.

"According to Akane and Aria, Chizuru will give birth this week. Make sure that you will protect the child at all cost." The masked man said.

"I will protect Chizuru and the baby." He said and went out of the room. The kitten bowed its head and followed Sasuke.

* * *

Walking on the corridor of the big old house Tobi and the others are using, Sasuke with his clenched fists looks at the large windows beside him where he could view the small abandoned town surrounded by the mountains, then his eyes flew to the two-storey old house few blocks away from where he is. It's the house he and Chizuru with Suigetsu and Jugo are staying since they left Tobi's house.

"…_you will protect the child at all cost"_

The masked man's voice echoed in his mind. Just what the hell did he meant by that? Is he saying that he should abandon Chizuru when all went worst?

When he went down the stairs, Kaya were already there waiting for him. The old woman is still indifferent towards him and he won't be surprised if she would try to convince Chizuru to leave him after giving birth.

"Where is Akane?" he asked,

Kaya bowed at him, "Sasuke-sama, it's just me who will go."

Sasuke just nod and walks out of the front door, the old lady walked behind him. Kaya volunteered to assist Aria and will be staying on their house until Chizuru gives birth.

"I wonder if it will be a girl or a boy." The small, black kitten walking beside Sasuke said,

"Ah, Kurohyou-sama… be it a girl or a boy, I will be happy as long as it is delivered safely in the world." Kaya said still in her expressionless face.

"Yeah, I agree. Let's hurry or we'll miss the breakfast, Chizuru would be furious." The fur ball said jumping up to Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke remained silent, his thoughts drifted on the view of a little girl which resembled Chizuru and wearing a dress with Uchiha crest on the back inside his head. In the first few month of Chizuru's pregnancy, he didn't think much of what could their child's gender would be, but later on he is always imagining of a little girl who will call him papa.

"Hm, it would be nice if it will be a boy," Kurohyou stated, "Having boys are convenient in restoring the clan's glory." He added.

The black panther is right. He had forgotten completely about the real goal of having Chizuru pregnant with his child. Unconsciously, he is dreaming of having his own family. This is really not like him at all, he sighed at the thought.

* * *

The view of Suigetsu's head being bashed by the frying fan welcomed them when he opened the front door of his house. Sasuke was already used to it so he just went in and walk past Jugo who is sitting in beside the window feeding the birds on his palm.

"Aria-kun." Kaya called which make the raging medic stop, Suigetsu on his water state sighed.

"Kaya-san!" she smiled nervously, hiding the pan at her back, "I don't notice you there, haha!" the old lady didn't respond and still eyed her with a strict expression. "Er… let's go, I lead you to our room?"

The small black kitten jumps down from Sasuke's shoulder and run to the dining area, he immediately jumps up to Chizuru's shoulders and purred.

"The breakfast is ready everyone." Chizuru announced, standing on the door way of the dining area.

* * *

The six seats of dining table were all occupied as they started to eat their breakfast. The loud chatter surrounded the room making it livelier and gives off a feeling of being _home._ Chizuru smiled as she watches the others eat and talk. Eating together, laughing together and having a family like this are her dream. She didn't have the chance to experience it when she was young that's why she felt so happy and contented with what she has now.

"Meow!" Kurohyou meowed when Sasuke picked him on his nape from Chizuru's shoulders and place him over the counter beside the bowl of milk.

She looks at Sasuke who was sitting beside him. He had his usual smug expression as he started to eat silently. Sasuke looks up to her face when she put more _tamagoyaki_ on his plate "Eat more," she said.

He is the man she could give everything just to be with, and now that _another _family member will soon arrive in their home her heart is filled with bliss.

* * *

Sasuke opened the door of their room and saw Chizuru sitting on the bed, on her hand is a teal knitted baby blanket. Chizuru lifted her gaze to him and smiled, "I finished it," she raises the little knitted blanket.

He sits at the edge of the bed and just watches Chizuru cheerfully humming as she looks inside of a woven basket where different baby clothes are properly folded. She looked so fragile yet strong. Her gentle smile brings warmth deep in his chest, he doesn't know if she was aware how much it affects him and the sound of her voice as she hums lifts his soul.

Sasuke picked a white baby clothing inside the basket, excitement and anticipation were written all over his face. He had a faint smile on his lips as he looks down at the baby clothing,

"Sasuke," Chizuru called, he looks up to her and saw her staring at him. She gets the clothing he is holding, placing it over the bed. Then she grabs on Sasuke's collar and pulls him closer until their lips touched.

"What's that for?" he asked, still looking down at her luscious lips and brushes his thumb against it.

Chizuru just shook her head and smiled, "I just want to kiss you,"

The corner of his lips forms a sexy smirk, "Are you seducing me, Chizuru?" he asked huskily as he lifts her chin with his finger and kisses her cheek up to her ear.

"I'm not," embracing him and pressing her body even more closely to Sasuke, smiling naughtily at him.

He heaves a sigh. Restraining himself from embracing her more and make love to her at this very instant, "We can't have sex, the medic-ninja said."

"Yes, Aria also reminded me couple of times," she giggled, pulling Sasuke to lie down on the bed beside her and snuggle up to him, "Sasuke."

"Hm?" inhaling the sweet scent of her hair, his fingers brushing through her silky black hair with his eyes closed.

"After I give birth… can we stay like this?" she asked, looking up to his handsome face, hoping and dreaming of being held in his strong arms forever.

Sasuke looks down at her beautiful face, his fingers brushes few strands of her hair and kept it behind her ear before he kisses her eyelids and down to her lips, but he didn't answer her question. Falling in love with Chizuru and having a child with her was his greatest happiness. He would protect them with all his power and would cherish every minute of being with them. He wanted to stay with her forever but he knows that he couldn't. He must get his revenge for what Konoha had done for his clan, family and to his brother.

Chizuru just smiled at him, and hugs on to him tightly as if someone would snatch him away from her if she didn't. She reached out to him like a child reaches for a forbidden candy. For the first time in her life someone wanted her, someone needed her. How could she deny herself that pleasure? If only Sasuke Uchiha would love her, then she could not ask for anything more. But no words of love passed his lips. Desire and need should be enough for her, but they weren't. She became greedy. She wanted to be loved by him, too.

Their thoughts were stopped when they both felt the baby inside Chizuru's womb kicked.

Chizuru's smile widens into a grin, "You felt that?" and Sasuke could only nod in agreement.

Sasuke brushes his hand on her big tummy where he felt the sudden movement, a faint smile painted on his lips. _'You're kicking papa because he can't promise anything to your mama.'_ he voiced inwardly.

* * *

**please review~!**


	57. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

"Kaya-san, please prepare a basin full of lukewarm water," Aria demanded and the old lady immediately gets out of the room to get a basin of lukewarm water.

Chizuru was writhing in pain, sweats trickling down her face as she breathes the way Aria instructs her to.

"It's okay, Chizu-chan. everything's going to be okay. Soon you can hold your baby." Aria said,

Several hours ago, Chizuru was playing her _shamisen_ inside the house when she felt the sudden contraction in her stomach. Sasuke immediately carry her upstairs while Aria and Kaya prepares the things they will need to help her deliver the baby safely.

"Push, Chizu-chan" Aria instructed and Chizuru pushed, gripping her hand on Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke felt his arm going numb from Chizuru grasping from it, but he doesn't care. Chizuru's painful expression and cries were echoing inside him. His whole body was sweating, his heart felt as if it would jumps out of his rib cage. He was scared. There were too much blood, what will he do if Chizuru dies?

'_Chizuru don't die on me, please.'_ He voiced inwardly as he watch Chizuru tried her hardest to deliver their baby.

A tiny voice crying loudly bring him back to reality, he looks at the bloody baby the medical ninja is holding. Despite being exhausted Chizuru manages to squeeze Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke looks down to Chizuru's smiling face and put his hand on top of her hand. "Chizuru, you did great." His heart was still beating fast. He felt so happy that he wanted to kiss Chizuru for delivering their baby in the world safely.

"Sasuke, I… I love you." then her eyes drifted shut and stopped moving,

Sasuke stared at her face for a moment, "Chizuru, Chizuru!" panic spread though his body, his hands shaking as he gently taps her cheeks.

He felt Kaya's hand on top of his shoulder, "Sasuke-sama, Chizuru-sama just loses her consciousness due to exhaustion."

He looks down at Chizuru again. Her chest is moving up and down from her breathing. _'Telling me that you love me then passing out. Don't scare me like that.'_ Then he placed her hand that is grasping on his arm earlier on her side and go near Aria to see the new born baby.

"It's a healthy boy, Sasuke-san." Aria said holding the crying baby she wrapped with a clean white blanket after she bathed it.

She gave the baby to Sasuke. At first he was hesitant to get the baby from Aria because the baby looked so small and he feared he might injure his son.

Sasuke can't tear away his stare at the new born baby. The baby got the jet black hair, mouth and facial features from him… but baby's crystal blue eyes are from Chizuru.

"Gee, what a daddy's boy. He stopped crying when it's you who hold him." Aria chuckled and went beside Chizuru who just woke up.

"Aria-chan… my baby… where is my baby?" she asked, trying to sit on the bed but too tired to lift her body.

"Chizuru-sama, please take a rest first." Kaya went beside the bed, stopping Chizuru from getting up.

Her eyes were searching and stopped when she saw Sasuke walking towards her carrying the sleeping baby in his arms.

Sasuke sits on the edge of the bed and lay down their new born child beside Chizuru. He wondered if Chizuru still remember what she said before she loses her consciousness earlier. He heard Chizuru sniffed and when he lifts his gaze up on her face he saw her crying as she looks down at their baby.

"He's so beautiful," she sniffed, "He looks just like you, Sasuke." Tears continue to fall from her crystal blue eyes, "I'm so happy."

He can't understand it but the view of Chizuru holding their new born son move him so much that he suddenly felt crying even though his heart was full of joy.

Chizuru's hand reaches his right cheek and wipes the tear that just drips down from his eye. Looking at Sasuke's face thinking about how much he changed since they first met. Her first expression of Sasuke was indifferent, cold, and ruthless shinobi. But after being with him for almost a year she learned new things about him - good and bad - which only make her fall even deeper in love with him.

"Itachi," Sasuke said, "I want to name him after my brother." Chizuru nodded in agreement to him and looks at their sleeping son.

"Let's get out now, Aria." Kaya taps on Aria's shoulder and gets out of the room carrying the basin and other things that they used earlier.

"Yes," though she can't tear her sight from the view of a complete family in front of her. "Maybe, I need to look for a lifetime partner, too." She sighed and walks out of the room.

* * *

Jugo and Suigetsu were waiting downstairs for an update about Sasuke and Chizuru's child. Chizuru was in labor for several hours before they could hear a cry from the baby. They know this event was not a part of their original plan before they decided to go to Kyozu and it will definitely affect the decision that the team Taka would take in the following missions but they would still follow Sasuke because of different reasons. For Jugo no one else can stop his urge to kill mindlessly than Sasuke and for Suigetsu in order to retrieve the seven blades of ninja swordsmen of the mist Sasuke's help was necessary.

They both look up when they heard a door opened and Kaya with Aria went out. The old lady was carrying a basin while the medic's sleeves and front of her dress was soaked with blood.

Jugo stand up from the couch, "Kaya-san, Aria-san, how was Chizuru and the child?"

"Was it a boy …or a girl?" Suigetsu was munching some cookies from a basket that is placed over the coffee table.

Aria picks a scalpel from her sleeves, dark aura surrounding her "Teme… that's not for you." Her eyes glued on the almost empty basket.

"Chizuru-sama and the new born baby boy were safe. Sasuke-sama is with them right now." Kaya informed in her expressionless expression, and then her sight went to Aria who is attacking the white haired-ninja. "Aria-kun."

Aria stopped and looks at the old lady, "Ehehehe! I just… uh," the old lady's brows pulled together, "yeah right, we should leave!" she snatched the basket from Suigetsu and went beside the old lady.

"Please tell Chizuru-sama and Sasuke-sama that Tobi-sama is expecting us to report to him," Kaya said then bowed to the two ninja "We will take our leave." And she walks out of the front door.

"Kaya-san, wait for me!" Aria followed the old lady,

"Suigetsu," it was Jugo

"Hm?" Suigetsu looks at Jugo while he dusts his clothes, "that brunette was such a… tch!" he muttered.

"What do you think would happen next? The masked man would want to put his hand on the child and Sasuke wouldn't like that for sure." He stated,

"Kukuh! Blood will spill if Tobi tried to take his child away." He snickered, "Chizu-chan should make her decision as to whom to give her loyalty."

* * *

Sitting on the bed with her back against the head rest, Chizuru held the sleeping baby in her arms. Happiness overwhelms her as she looks down at her baby's sleeping face. She felt so complete.

She was aware that Sasuke was staring at her for a while now. Well it's quite understandable. He must've been shocked when she suddenly confessed her feelings to him earlier. She didn't intended to confess to him, it just she was so happy earlier.

"Before you lose consciousness earlier, do you… remember what you told me?" he finally asked.

Chizuru lift her gaze to Sasuke's black orbs and nodded. "Yes."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest again.

"You know well about my circumstances, right?" he looks away,

"Yes." She again nodded,

"I can't promise you anything." He clenched his hands, if he was given a chance to change his circumstances he would chose to live with Chizuru for the rest of his days but he know it's impossible. He must get revenge.

"It's fine." She answered which make Sasuke look at her again. "You don't need to change anything, its fine if you don't love me. I would still love you the way you are Sasuke." She stated still looking straight at his face.

He leans closer to hug Chizuru, "Foolish woman, after all this time you still think that I don't love you? I wouldn't be so angry with you for running away and I won't ask you to move in a different house with me if I don't love you."

"Oh, Sasuke," Chizuru leans to Sasuke's chest and hug him too.

A loud cry from the infant between them startled the two and back away from each other.

"I'm sorry, Itachi… hush…" Chizuru plant kisses the top of baby's head. Sasuke smiled sheepishly as he looks at their new born son wailing, wriggling her little hands, and kicking his little feet irritably.

* * *

The masked man and mistress were their guests the next day. Tobi's eyes were locked to the child wrapped with a teal knitted baby blanket that is carried by Chizuru in her arms. As for Miyowa, her eyes roam to both Chizuru and Sasuke, she noticed that the two became more attached with each other since the two live separately from them. The passionate gazes the two giving each other didn't escape her eyes.

"What a pretty baby girl?" Miyowa said, looking at the baby Chizuru is holding.

"It's a boy, mother" she said smiling, Suigetsu and the others also mistook their child to be a girl.

"Let me see him," Tobi gets near to take the child from Chizuru and carry it in his arms. Sasuke eyes never leave his child, eyeing the masked man's every movement. "A blue eyed Uchiha, what is his name?"

"His name is Itachi." It was Sasuke who answered; Tobi looked at him for a moment and then look back to the infant when its little hand grasp on his finger.

"Hello, little Itachi. Welcome to the Uchiha clan." Tobi said, talking to the baby who just stares at him with its eyes with the color of deep blue ocean.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**


	58. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

The woods sparkled beautifully as the morning frost thawed and ran in tiny rivers down the tall blades of grass. Four months already has passed since Chizuru give birth and since then Tobi was always visiting them, the white Zetsus guarding their house was increased despite Sasuke's refusals and cold climate. Kaya got permission from the mistress to stay with them to help in the house and babysit little Itachi.

The infant's laughter filled the receiving room as Tobi with a puppet in his hands played with little Itachi. Little Itachi who was sitting on Miyowa's lap is wearing a blue romper suit with a small Uchiha symbol on the back and knitted white mittens and socks. The infant is unexpectedly fond of the masked man.

Sasuke on the other hand is sitting on the couch across Tobi and his son. Jugo and Suigetsu were also sitting on the couch beside Sasuke and are waiting for Tobi to finish what he is doing and get started with their agenda for this day.

"I thought you have things to discuss with us," Sasuke with his serious tone said. He was wearing a black high collared, long sleeved shirt with the Uchiha clan's symbol on the back and black pants.

"Arara~ Little Itachi don't be a grouchy ninja like papa, ok?" Tobi said still talking to the giggling infant.

Chizuru walks in with a tray in her hands. She put down the plate full of rice cake and tea cups over the coffee table.

"A report from the group of missing-ninjas has arrived, Tobi-sama." She gets a scroll inside her apron's pocket and hand it to the masked man.

Tobi thanked Chizuru and look at the contents of the scroll. The infant make baby sounds, and raises his hands when he sees Chizuru. The mistress smiled, amused at the baby's action.

"You miss mama?" Chizuru gets Little Itachi from the mistress. She kisses little Itachi's round cheek and the room was filled with the infant's laughter again. Sasuke's stern look on his face softens from the view.

"So, what does it say, Tobi-sama?" Miyowa asked her brown eyes were in the scroll Tobi is holding.

"The group of missing-ninjas that is assigned to abduct the two elders of Konoha has succeeded," he said after reading the contents of the scroll.

"Those missing-nins succeeded? Something smells fishy in here, this might be a trap." Suigetsu said, those missing ninjas promised to abduct the elders to prove their loyalty to the masked man when he doubted their capabilities.

"Be it a trap or not, we will know it when they arrived in Kyozu." Sasuke said and Jugo nodded in agreement.

"Ah, Chizuru before I forgot, I have a little favor to ask of you my dear." Miyowa said and give Chizuru a brown envelope which she gets inside her mink coat.

Chizuru looks at the brown envelope, "Mother…" when she looks at Sasuke she noticed his angry expression.

The mistress placed the envelope in her hand when she didn't move to get it, "It was just an easy task, Chizuru."

Chizuru give the baby to Sasuke and opened the brown envelope. Her crystal blue eyes scan through the pages and put it down before she could even finish. The mission is to spy on the water Daimyo's officials and use her forbidden jutsu to look for a witness in the crime the officials had committed almost fifteen years ago.

"This mission will require me couple of days to accomplish, I apologize but I can't do it. I can't leave Itachi for a couple of days." Chizuru bowed to Miyowa and Tobi.

"I understand that you are worried about who will babysit Little Itachi when you leave but that is the reason why we let Kaya live here with you, Chizuru." Tobi said, "We just need him to take formula when you are not around and not able to breast feed him."

"Tobi-sama, I…" Chizuru look at the masked man's direction.

"Chizuru," Tobi cut her off, "Before you became Itachi's mother you are my loyal servant and tool for my ambition, therefore you are to obey every order I give you." His voice is full of authority.

"She is neither your loyal servant nor your tool, Obito." Sasuke finally talked his eyes in the shade of red while Little Itachi was innocently watching everyone. "She is the mother of my son and my wife."

Miyowa glared at Sasuke, "How dare you, Sasuke!"

"It's alright my mistress." Tobi holds Miyowa's hand, "Well, Chizuru do you take the mission… or not?" he asked Chizuru.

"I'm very sorry but I will obey my husband, Tobi-sama." She bowed.

The mistress cursed loudly and if it wasn't for Sasuke's presence she would like to hurt Chizuru and bring her back to her senses.

"My Chizuru, I will give you until tomorrow night to think clearly." Tobi stands to his seat and head to the front door, Miyowa followed. "You of all ninjas know exactly what happened to the useless tools." And they get out of the house.

She remained standing and looking at the closed door. Tobi was right; she can't just leave under his wing like that. Fear starting to build up in her chest not for her own safety but for her four-month old son.

Chizuru was startled when she felt Suigetsu hit her on her shoulders. "Way to go, Sasuke's wifey!" Suigetsu remarked with his toothy grin. Jugo smiled at her then volunteered to collect the plates and tea cups. Then her eyes went to her little Itachi then to Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes were closed as his gorgeous naked body is soaked in the wooden bath tub filled with hot water. The winter in the mountains was very harsh this season. They often have snow storm in winter evenings. It was very fortunate for their team that Chizuru and Sasuke have fire affinity and it was easy for them to create fire if they want to.

The bathroom door opened and Chizuru with only bath towel covering her body went in, the bathroom was connected to their bedroom. When they decided to move in a different house, Sasuke choose that abandoned house because it has two bathrooms, one on the ground floor and the other on the second floor which is connected to the master's bedroom.

Chizuru was awfully silent since Tobi and the mistress left the house. Kaya didn't say anything and just tend to the kitchen during supper. She had disobeyed Tobi twice and she knows that she won't be forgiven next time. She had served him for years and she knows well what he is capable of.

"He can't do anything to harm you or our son Chizuru."

When she looks at Sasuke's direction, he noticed that he was staring at her. She heaves a sigh. The anxiousness that she is feeling just won't go away. She was scared that she would lose everything and go back from being an empty shell.

"Come here, my wife" Sasuke said,

Chizuru remove the towel off her body, revealing her nakedness to Sasuke as she walks towards the wooden tub. Her body looks the same as when she first met him, if it wasn't for the stretch marks no one could tell that she had already give birth.

"Is Itachi sleeping already?" Sasuke asked his eyes exploring her nakedness, lust and desire reflected in his blackest-black eyes.

"Yeah," she steps in the wooden tub and sit, leaning her back against Sasuke's chest. "He fell asleep after I fed him," she sighed again.

Sasuke's hands slide down her shoulders as his lips were busy planting wet kisses on Chizuru's earlobe down to her nape.

Chizuru closes her eyes. The sensations of his kisses were giving her a hot feeling. She opens her eyes again and turns her face to him.

"Sasuke, do you think it would be better if I just accept the mission?" She asked, "You know that Tobi-sama won't let things as they are now for long… and I'm afraid he might…" her words were drowned inside Sasuke's mouth.

Biting her lower lip lightly and suckling on them with hunger, after that the tip of his tongue traces her luscious lips. Chizuru opens her mouth to welcome Sasuke's tongue. Chizuru glared at him when he pulled away from the kiss.

"I didn't know that my wife was a scaredy-cat," he teased, "Chizuru, I'm glad that you didn't accept that assignment. You don't have to worry about Tobi I will protect you and our son with all my power."

Chizuru smiled at him, "You know that I am now under your _genjutsu_, I only believe my husband words." She giggled.

"Well then, let's test how strong that genjutsu is." He cups her cheek and sealed her lips with his.

* * *

**thanks for reading! please review! :)**


	59. Chapter 58

**RATED M WARNING: this chapter contains lemon/sexual scenes and is intended for 18+ readers! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 58**

It was late at winter night when one of Sasuke's hawks came to the house with a message from some missing ninjas that he had met many months ago. Sure, it was the masked man's job to talk with their other allies but it doesn't mean that the team Taka wouldn't find allies of their own. Team Taka usually met with these groups of missing ninjas outside the boundary of Kyozu to talk about their formulated plans and finalize decisions about things that are related to his revenge.

Tobi and Sasuke with the rest of team Taka left the mountain before the day even begin to meet with the ninjas that have made alliance with them. They are to make a decision as to what actions should they take when the group of missing ninjas which are assigned to abduct the two elders came. Konoha was still in disarray and grieving from the loss of the former Hokage – Tsunade, and they will take every advantage of it to destroy the hidden village of the leaf.

Tobi with the mistress and Zetsu prepare to leave when the meeting has ended while Sasuke with Suigetsu and Jugo remained sitting and are observing all the ninjas that have participated.

"We will take our leave first, Sasuke." Tobi said his arm wrapped around Miyowa's thin waist. "We will see each other again tonight when my loyal servant give me her reply regarding the mission."

"Don't address my _wife_ like that, Tobi. Her reply would still be the same. She won't get any mission and will stay in the house to take care of Itachi." Sasuke's voice was dangerously low.

"That will be for Chizuru to decide, not yours Sasuke." Then Tobi said.

"My, my… you want my daughter to be a submissive _wife_? That would be a waste her talent and brains as a kunoichi." Miyowa commented, her body pressed against Tobi's. "Besides, you two aren't married yet." And walks away with Tobi and Zetsu.

The three watch Tobi and the others walk out of the place.

"Chizu-chan had served those two all her life; it won't be surprising if she decided to obey them again." Suigetsu said to Sasuke, Jugo didn't say anything but he agrees with what Suigetsu said.

"Chizuru won't accept the mission." He just answered briefly, standing up on his chair. _'I trust her.'_

* * *

It was a chilly morning at the mountains. Chizuru is sitting on the chair in front of the wooden baby crib and is singing a lullaby for her son. The big black panther beside her is always with little Itachi when she or Sasuke were not around to look out for the infant. Kaya was also there but Sasuke still didn't trust the old lady especially when it comes to their son.

"He really looks just like him; he didn't get any features from you aside for the eyes." Kurohyou said in his baritone voice.

Chizuru smiled, "Yes, and I hope he will be a great ninja just like him."

"Sasuke-dono is indeed a great ninja with unfathomable ninjutsus and immense level of chakra but his heart was full of hate, plus he is obsessed with his ambition to get revenge." Kurohyou sniffed the child inside the crib, "I hope he won't inherit the hatred the other Uchihas had pushed them to get revenge."

"_The Uchiha clan's hatred,"_ Chizuru stares at her sleeping baby's innocent face. The masked man told her in the past that the Uchiha clan is destined to hate and get revenge to their enemy – the hidden village of the leaf.

* * *

Traveling from the border of Kyozu back to their house in the mountains takes hours and with the freezing weather it became difficult for the team. Kaya opened the front door for the three of them when they came back. Suigetsu sit on the chair near the fire place, Jugo and Sasuke removes their cloak that is wet from the snow. The old lady left for a moment and came back with a tray of steamed sweet buns, hot tea for them.

Sasuke looks upstairs when he heard Chizuru's singing voice. He suddenly remembers Tobi and Miyowa, he was certain that the two will find a way to make Chizuru get the mission. He knew that the mistress has a grudge towards the land of water's daimyo but he never bothered to know the real story behind because it doesn't concern his plans. But it's different now that Chizuru became his wife and the mother of his son.

Sasuke sip on his tea cup, his blackest black eyes looks at Kaya who walks away and entered the kitchen. He knows that the old lady cares for Chizuru and his son but she is also Miyowa's subordinate and therefore he can't trust her completely.

Jugo looks at Sasuke who stand on his seat and went upstairs. Suigetsu just continue eating sweet buns then pour his tea cup again.

"I'm sure that something big will happen tonight." Suigetsu said as he adds sugar cubes to his tea.

* * *

The big black panther lifts his head when the door opens and Sasuke entered master's bedroom. Sasuke then walks towards Chizuru who is sitting in front of the crib and look at their sleeping son.

Chizuru stopped singing and turn her face to him, "Welcome home, how was the meeting?" she asked though she could care less about the plans and all, the thing she was only interested to know is about Tobi and the mission the masked man was giving to her.

Sasuke brushes the few strands that have fallen on to her cheeks and tucked it behind her ear. Looking into her eyes which have the color of deep blue ocean, he could see the anxiousness inside them and the love she has for him.

"It went just fine," he lowered his head and gave her a brief kiss on her tempting luscious lips. "About Tobi, he said he will be here tonight for your answer even though I already told him that you won't take that damn mission." He leans his hands over the edge of the wooden crib.

He caresses the baby's rounded cheek with his fingers, they were worried that the harsh winter would affect little Itachi's health so they are always keeping the room's temperature warm using their fire release.

"The way they use you for their own gain, and get mad at you when you don't meet their expectations." He clenched his hands.

"They have the right to get angry with me, Sasuke. It was them who took care of me who is… no one to begin with." Chizuru said looking down at the carpeted floor.

"Are you trying to say that you will take the mission, Chizuru?" looking at her angelic face, his brows pulled together.

She lift her gaze to his handsome face and shook her head, "No, Sasuke. I won't take a mission that will require me to leave our son for couple of days." Then her eyes turn to their sleeping baby, "What I'm trying to say is that I owe them a lot and I can't push them out of my life."

"You value them too much." He sighed, looking away from her "I thought you love me," he said.

Chizuru stand up on her seat and gets near to Sasuke, "I love you, you know that… please understand that they're still my _family._" She holds on to his clenched hands, "Please allow me to fix this, and don't get mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and Chizuru smiled at him.

"Have you eaten yet?" Chizuru asked and Sasuke shook his head, "Then I'll just make something in the kitchen for you to eat…" she pulls away from his embrace and walks to the door but is pulled back by Sasuke.

"I already have my meal here in front of me," pulling her even more closely until their bodies touched. He lowered his head to taste again her tempting luscious lips, nibbling on her lower lip teasingly while his other hand busy fondling her breast.

Chizuru pulls away from the kiss. "Sasuke, it is still day time…" his sensual stares he is giving her makes her feel hot.

"So what… the messenger hawk disturbed us last night so we will continue where we left off now." His voice was hoarse as he whispers to her ear.

Chizuru's cheeks reddened with just remembering what they are doing before the messenger hawk came. She gasp when she felt him bite in her ear lobe lightly, making her feel hotter than earlier.

The black panther which its presence have forgotten just sighed and turned into smoke.

* * *

Sasuke sat on their bed and pulls Chizuru to sit on his thigh; his hand undoing the tie of her obi, his lips explored the flawless skin of her neck. After removing her obi, her long sleeved shirt with red flower patterns hung open, revealing her brassiere that is covering her big breasts to him. Just with this view, he could feel his blood rising, his pants tightening.

The places where his dainty lips touched felt so hot as if he is setting fire throughout her body. Chizuru arcs her back when she felt his lips reach her cleavage, giving him more access, indulging him to go on further. When his hand moves to her thigh and lift her black skirt, her hands also started to move and remove Sasuke's black mantle with Uchiha crest at the back.

He was surprised when Chizuru push him down to the bed and straddled on his waist. Her fingers traced the outline of Sasuke's sexy lips, then the corners of his lips form into a sexy smile.

"You're quite aggressive today, pushing me down and all…" Sasuke said, brushing his big warm hands against her bare thighs.

"You have been working with the attack plan these fast few days without much rest and then at night we…" her cheeks flushed, "So this time… I will be the one on top."

Her crystal blue eyes roam at his sexy body up to his handsome face. His onyx eyes met her blue ones, the sparkle of desire reflected with each other's eyes. Then her eyes went down to his sexy lips, brushing her thumb to his lower lip, being tempted to claim them again and again.

Sasuke grabs on to her wrist and kisses her palm, "well it is a proposition I won't reject." It is quite rare for Chizuru to initiate or make the first move in sex. It was always him who initiates it. He was so sexually aroused now but he will restrain himself and wait. He pulls her over him and whispers something on her ear that made her cheeks even redder.

They have been living together for a year now but she still feels her heart beats faster seeing him this close, she still blush with every sweet or naughty things Sasuke would whisper in her ear.

Chizuru started nibbling on his ear as her hand slips beneath his high collared black long sleeved shirt, feeling every curve on his muscled abdomen. When she couldn't get enough, she lifts his shirt up to his chest and licks his nipple. Her lips went down and down until she reaches his pants.

He just watch her as she freed his very much aroused member from its prison and stroke it back and forth gently. A groan escaped his mouth when he felt her suck on the head but she stopped before he could come. "Chizu…ru." He called with an obvious irritation in his voice.

A naughty smile form into her lips as she take off her wet underwear then moves up and straddled on him again. "I also couldn't take it any longer… I want you inside me." She lowers her hips on to his rock hard member, rubbing the head on her wet folds across her clit several times before sitting on his thickness.

Waves of pleasure shook both of their bodies. Sasuke grabs on to her waist as his member stiffen even more. Chizuru started to move above him in a slow but deep manner then faster and faster every minute. Their pleasured moans and gasps getting louder.

Sasuke hold on to her hips and thrust his member inside her fast and deeper, looking at Chizuru as her big breasts bounce up and down with her body. He pulled her closer again and kisses her luscious lips,

"Sshh… you will wake up Itachi," Chizuru look at the direction of the crib and saw their son still sleeping soundly.

Chizuru bit her lower lip as she grinds her hips again against his, moving in opposite direction and connecting with him.

"Ahhn… so good, Sasuke it felt so good." She leaned back and stretches her body, getting really wet with their lovemaking.

Sasuke's hands move up to her breasts, seeing her looking so damn sexy and losing her inhibitions on top of him, he couldn't contain himself from touching her. He sat up on the bed and suckles on her nipple.

"Ohh… don't, if you suck on them I will…" Chizuru snaked her arms around his nape as she came violently. Her body shuddered in pleasure and despite her effort to stay silent a cry of pleasure still escaped her lips.

His member throbbing inside her and his abs tensed, after few second he came inside her. He could feel her inner walls clenching around him and milking him dry. He continued to move beneath her in small strokes and suckle on her breast, tasting the milk coming from it.

"Adaa…"

Both of them froze for a moment and look at the black haired baby inside the crib who is watching them with his innocent blue eyes and sucking his fingers as if he was hungry.

Chizuru giggled, "Even though he's just four months old he knows that you are snatching his food."

She raises her hips and pulls herself out of him and Sasuke groaned, wanting to make love to her more. He just lay down on the bed and watch Chizuru pull down her skirt and fixes her long sleeved top. When she gets off the bed and walks towards the crib he noticed the white fluid dripping down her thighs. He felt his member stands up again from that view. This woman never fails to arouse him. Then his gaze went to the infant wearing a light blue romper suit with Uchiha crest at the back.

'_I wish I could just… stop with this revenge and be with them like this forever.'_

Chizuru carry little Itachi on her arms, the baby make goo-goo sounds while his little hands reaches her chin. She sings a lullaby for the baby as she gently taps her hand on his side. When she glanced at Sasuke she caught him watching with his eyes filled with love for his wife and son.

'_He's not the old Sasuke Uchiha I knew... the Sasuke Uchiha who is always beside me now is warm, passionate and yet more gentle than I could have dreamed. I love him so much and I don't know anymore how to live without him.'_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please review if you liked the story :) Happy 2013!**


End file.
